Beneath the Waves
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: AU set ten years after "Countdown to Destruction." Kim and her two small children go to live with her father and stepmother in Angel Grove after she loses her husband to leukemia. She gets a job as a gymnastics coach for youths and begins spending time with her friends, especially Tommy. Things take an unexpected turn when she and Tommy become attracted to each other again.
1. Paying Respects

Beneath the Waves  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: PG-13/R

Genre: Romance/Family

Pairings: Tommy/Kim, Billy/Kat, Jason/Trini, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya, Zack/Angela, TJ/Cassie

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is my first Power Rangers fic. It's an AU set ten years after "Countdown to Destruction." It records events that happened up to Power Rangers in Space. No other seasons exist after that one, not even Dino Thunder. This is unlike most Tommy/Kim fics that take place when they're adults because they don't reunite. Rather, they've stayed friends and kept in contact through the years. I was watching Power Rangers one day and got to thinking about Kim. I wondered what it'd be like if she was a widow with two children who returned to Angel Grove. This fic was born. I wanted to write it because I was getting sick and tired of all the Tommy/Kim reunion fics that portrayed them way out of character. Even worse were the ones that bashed Kat because she is one of my favorite characters. I also felt it was time for something more original and unique. I hope you enjoy this fic. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Chapter 1: Paying Respects

The sun beamed its rays on the Hillside Cemetery in Raleigh, North Carolina, on a cool Thursday afternoon in late winter. Two squirrels ran across the ground. They approached a large rectangular-shaped headstone that stood upright and had two praying angel statues sitting on both sides of it. The wording read 'In Memory of Marcus Bradley' at the top, 'A Loving Husband and Father' in the middle, and 'May 5, 1975-December 28, 2007' at the bottom.

Ten years had passed since the final team of Power Rangers stopped Dark Specter's attack on the universe. Many planets suffered much damage, which took a while to clean up. The previous twelve Rangers learned of Zordon's death when they felt his energy wave pass through them. They were very saddened. They returned to the destroyed Power Chamber and paid their respects to him along with Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone. Many Earth civilians figured out the identities of past Rangers. They were impressed with how ordinary humans came to defend their world and countless others from evil forces. They came to respect them greatly.

The squirrels sniffed the ground, twitching their ears. They heard approaching footsteps and saw Kim coming their way. They ran away, their tails going up and down. They disappeared behind a bush. Kim stopped before the headstone and knelt down with a light grunt. She reached out to touch the top of it. She ran her hand along the lettering.

"Hey, Marcus. It's me. I thought I'd come see you before I left for Angel Grove. It doesn't feel like two months since you died. It feels like only yesterday. I miss you so much. So do Stephen, Lilli, and everyone else," Kim whispered solemnly.

Kim felt a tear come to her eye and wiped it away. She looked down at the ground for a long moment before touching the right angel.

"Our little boy is five now. Can you believe that? It wasn't so long ago when we brought him home from the hospital. Our baby girl is getting big. She'll be three before we know it. They're a little uncertain about moving to Angel Grove, but I think living with Daddy and Anna will put them at ease," Kim said and folded her hands.

Kim touched the left angel and closed her eyes. She met Marcus not long after she arrived in Miami to train for the Pan Global Games in August 1995. They became fast friends. Marcus introduced her to another teammate named Kenny Nestor. She started spending much time with Kenny and found herself falling for him. She made the difficult decision to end her relationship with Tommy via letter in February 1996. She participated in the Pan Global Games three months later and won a silver medal. So did Marcus. He and Kim headed to the Atlanta Olympics. They won one gold medal each.

Kim patched things up with Tommy after the Maligore incident in March 1997. They decided to remain friends. Tommy and the others met Kenny not long after and took a liking to him. However, Kim broke up with Kenny after dating him for eighteen months. She grew sad and found comfort in Marcus. They became attracted to each other while they trained for the Sydney Olympics. They started dating in February 1998. Kim met Marcus's parents, Jerry and Jules, during a visit to Boston a month later. Jerry and Jules liked her instantly.

Kim took Marcus to visit Angel Grove for Spring Break in March 1999. Marcus met Tommy, Jason, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Justin, Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone. The same went for her father, Robert, and his new girlfriend, Anna Nickerson, who was divorced from her first husband, Ted Granger, and had a young adult daughter, Yvonne, and two teen sons, Benny and Gerald. Anna had custody of Benny and Gerald while Yvonne lived with her boyfriend, Lyle Richards, in Denver. Everyone liked Marcus almost immediately. Billy and Aisha met him four months later after they returned from Aquitar and Africa respectively. So did Andre, Caroline, Lyle, and Yvonne while they were on vacation.

Marcus and Kim participated in the Sydney Olympics and won two gold medals each. He proposed to her on international television after winning his second gold Olympic medal overall, and she accepted it immediately. They announced their retirement from competitive gymnastics to Coach Schmidt. The news saddened him, but he gave them his blessing. Robert, Anna, Andre, and Caroline were uncertain about Kim marrying at twenty-two, but they understood she loved Marcus. Marcus and Kim married on November 20, 2000, surrounded by their family and friends in Angel Grove. They met Tommy's new girlfriend, Megan Lester. Her brother, Kyle, introduced his girlfriend, Gina Davis. Marcus and Kim liked both women a lot. They moved to Raleigh and got jobs as gymnastics coaches for children. They attended Robert and Anna's wedding three months after theirs. That was followed by Tommy and Megan's four months later. Kyle and Gina's came a month after that. Jerry and Jules were killed in a car crash on March 29, 2002.

Marcus and Kim welcomed Stephen Joseph Bradley into the world on January 18, 2003. Lilli Julia Bradley followed on May 28, 2005. In June 2007, Marcus began experiencing fatigue and weakness. He developed bruises on many parts of his body. The lymph nodes in his neck became very swollen. Marcus was diagnosed with terminal leukemia. He was given six to ten months to live. The news devastated Kim. She and Marcus learned about Megan's death in a drunken driving crash a month later and revealed his diagnosis at her funeral. Everyone was shocked and expressed their condolences, especially Tommy. Marcus died peacefully with Kim at his hospital bedside. A week after the funeral, Kim decided she wanted to return to Angel Grove. Robert and Anna offered her, Stephen, and Lilli to live with them in which she accepted. Much of the family's stuff was sent to their home over the next seven weeks. They would be leaving Saturday morning.

Kim opened her eyes and stood up. Footsteps caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder to see fifty-seven-year-old Paula Rudolph approaching. Paula was African-American. She was petite and had dark brown eyes. Her ebony black hair was in dreadlocks. Her eyebrows were very thin, almost invisible. She had very few wrinkles on her face. She wore a light red sweater, dark blue jeans, dark brown socks, and light brown sneakers. She stopped next to Kim.

"Hey, Paula," Kim greeted.

"Hey, Kim. How are you?" Paula wondered.

"I'm doing okay," Kim answered and looked toward the headstone. "I wanted to visit Marcus before I left."

"I figured you might. I decided to come see him myself," Paula said and let out a quiet sigh.

"That's sweet of you," Kim replied and touched her friend's shoulder. "If you're wondering where Stephen and Lilli are, they're spending time with Taylor and Ester's kids. I figured it'd be good for them before they said goodbye."

"I understand," Paula said.

Paula crossed her arms. She had been Marcus and Kim's next-door neighbor ever since they moved here. She was very fond of their children and always offered to babysit them. She gave them advice whenever they needed it. She occasionally played pranks on one or both of them. She was shocked to learn about Marcus's leukemia and comforted Kim the best she could. She attended his funeral. She felt very sad when she learned Kim, Stephen, and Lilli were leaving, but she eventually accepted it.

Paula and Kim heard cooing and spotted two doves sitting on a branch near the middle of a tree on their right. The doves flapped their wings to air them out. They shook their heads and ran their beaks through their feathers. Paula and Kim watched them closely until they took off flying. They returned their attention to the headstone.

"I can't count the number of times Marcus pointed out the doves that sat in the trees in our backyard. He thought they were the most beautiful birds in the world," Kim said.

"He was a huge fan of other birds too," Paula said.

"Oh, yeah. He loved pointing out the hawks that flew overhead. He even managed to catch an owl sitting in a tree one night. He got very excited and brought Stephen and Lilli outside to see it. Their eyes lit up when they saw it," Kim murmured, chuckling to herself.

"He could identify what type of bird he saw, even if it was in the distance. He had that keen eye for detail," Paula said and smiled lightly.

Paula and Kim saw another dove fly in and land on the ground on their left. The dove poked its beak into soil. It pulled out a worm and swallowed it very quickly. It flew to a large boulder nearby. Paula and Kim looked at each other.

"Marcus was such a great father to Stephen and Lilli. He couldn't imagine life without them. He loved the kids we taught gymnastics to. They were always great students. He reminded me a lot of Tommy and Jason. They are just like him," Kim said.

"He was always full of life. He could make you smile when you felt sad. He could make you laugh, even if his jokes were dumb," Paula said warmly.

"He liked playing pranks on people. He teamed up with Rocky and Zack a couple of times. They made the perfect team. Some of their pranks did backfire on them. Their priceless reactions were fun to see," Kim whispered.

"No doubt about that," Paula agreed and laughed.

Kim became serious very quickly. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep tears from forming. Paula noticed and expressed much sympathy for her. Kim opened her eyes slowly.

"I never imagined Marcus dying at such a young age. He'd been healthy all his life. He always took care of himself," Kim whispered, looking down at the ground.

"You can appear to be the picture of perfect health, but you can still have something very wrong with you," Paula responded truthfully.

"When he learned he had terminal leukemia, he looked like he had been punched in the stomach. It was as if his whole world had ended. He developed a more positive attitude not long after. He remained strong, even as he weakened rapidly during the last four weeks of his life," Kim muttered, choking back a sob.

Kim put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Paula slipped her arms around her to give her a hug. She rocked her back and forth, shushing her. She rubbed her arms while kissing her temple.

"Cancer is such a terrible disease. It can strike without warning," Paula whispered, taking a deep breath.

"It doesn't seem fair Marcus was taken from my children and me. He had so much to live for," Kim muttered, still crying.

"Life isn't always fair. Neither is death. Bad things do happen to good people," Paula said honestly.

"Marcus was a wonderful man. I knew he was the second I met him. I was so happy to have my first real friend in Miami. He was helpful in showing me around town. I never thought I'd marry him someday," Kim commented, sighing heavily.

"Life is full of surprises, isn't it?" Paula asked.

"Yeah. He was so courageous to propose to me in front of the whole world," Kim answered.

"He wasn't afraid of taking risks. That's for sure," Paula said. "He may be gone, but he's with you and your children. He'll always be with you. God will take care of him until the end of time."

Kim gave Paula a small nod. She managed to stop crying, though some stray tears fell from her eyes. She started to feel better. Paula released her hold on her and patted her back.

"Now, what do you say we go get something to eat?" Paula suggested.

"Okay," Kim replied.

Paula and Kim walked away from the headstone. They glanced over their shoulders at it. They looked ahead, humming to themselves. A dove flew in, landing on the headstone.

00000

Paula and Kim sat together in a back booth at Arby's around twenty minutes later. Both of them had beef-n-cheddar sandwiches, large curly fries, and large cokes. They heard screaming and spotted a girl banging her fists on a table across from them. The girl's mother tried to quiet her, but she didn't have any luck. Paula and Kim turned to each other.

"What a temper tantrum," Paula mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Stephen and Lilli never act like that whenever we go out. They're always good at sitting quietly," Kim said, sipping her coke.

"That's because you and Marcus taught them how they should act in public. Many parents don't do that. They just let their kids do whatever they want," Paula said and popped a fry into her mouth.

"It's not just young parents. Older parents are letting their kids get away with a lot too. They'd rather be their friends than their parents. Is it so hard to say no?" Kim asked, holding up her hands.

"It's not when you teach it to your kids at an early age," Paula said.

"Even the best-behaved kids will act out sometimes. Nobody is perfect. All you can do is your best," Kim said as she propped her head up with her elbow.

"You've done that with your kids. I don't think I've seen anyone better behaved," Paula said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kim replied in much warmness.

Paula winked at Kim, who took a bite out of her sandwich. She watched her chew it up and swallow it. She drank some of her coke, smacking her lips. She moved the straw up and down after laying it on the table.

"Where are Stephen and Lilli going to daycare?" Paula wondered.

"I'm enrolling them at Pearly Gates Daycare. Ashley works with the older preschoolers there. Frankie is in her class. That's where Stephen will be. Anna takes care of the toddlers. She'll have Lilli," Kim explained.

"It's good familiar people will be caring for your children," Paula responded and placed her hands in her lap.

"Yeah. Ashley and Anna love being around children. They'll help Stephen and Lilli adjust," Kim commented.

"Aren't Andros and Ashley expecting their first child?" Paula asked curiously.

"Yes, they are," Kim said, smiling widely. "Their baby is due in June. They're very excited about it."

"I remember when you and Marcus were expecting Stephen," Paula said sweetly. "You looked so excited. You were also a little nervous."

"We were first-time parents. We didn't know what to expect, though Mom, Daddy, and Anna kept telling us what would happen. Thank God that Stephen was an easy-going baby. That made caring for Lilli much easier," Kim said, eating a fry.

"You told me Jason and Trini had an easy time with Frankie," Paula commented.

"Oh, yes. He was a calm baby. You could touch him when he was asleep without waking him up," Kim said, a warm laugh coming out of her mouth. "Lyle and Yvonne never had trouble with Irene. Neither did Kyle and Gina with Erin and Kylie. All three girls were easy-going babies."

"It seems no child in your family has ever caused a hair of trouble," Paula said and propped her head up with her elbow.

"Yep. We feel very lucky," Kim said.

"Some babies scream so loud that you think you'll lose your hearing any second," Paula muttered and cringed badly.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed. "Every baby is different. You can never be sure what you'll get."

Paula shrugged her shoulders. She ate two more of her fries before sipping a little bit of her coke.

"I'm going to wait a couple of weeks before I enroll Stephen and Lilli in the daycare. I want them to get settled in at Daddy and Anna's house first," Kim said.

"That's good. You shouldn't rush things for them. It's a huge change of environment for them after all," Paula pointed out.

"That house has an upstairs area. Ours didn't. Stephen and Lilli will have to get used to going up and down the steps all the time," Kim commented.

"I'm sure they'll get the hang of it," Paula said confidently.

"Me too," Kim replied.

Kim watched a boy and his mother pass her. The boy waved at her and gave her a sweet smile. Kim winked at him, getting a chuckle from his mother when she caught sight of that. She turned back to Paula.

"I'm going to miss you and your children dearly, Kim. The neighborhood won't be the same without you three," Paula whispered, her voice showing some sadness.

"I'm going to miss you too, Paula. I think being near my family and friends in Angel Grove will help a lot. Besides, I haven't spent much time with Daddy since he and Mom divorced. Moving in with him and Anna will give me a chance to be with him more. The same goes for her," Kim said.

"It was nice of them to offer you to move in with them," Paula said.

"They were always welcoming whenever my family and I visited them. They love Stephen and Lilli a lot and are eager to spend time with them. Mom and Andre are closer in Caribou, but I know very few people there. Angel Grove has Daddy, Anna, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. Even Bulk, Skull, and Lt. Stone are still there. Ernie returned from his volunteer work in South America four years ago and is running the Youth Center again," Kim said and laid her hands on the table.

"You know many people in that city," Paula laughed.

"Angel Grove has always been a tight-knit community. The people are friendly and willing to help you if you don't know your way around. There are many attractions to see, including the famous Angel Grove Aquarium. I think I'd do better in an environment I'm familiar with than in one that I've been in only a few times. I love Mom and Andre a lot, but Caribou is too unfamiliar for me," Kim commented.

"That's understandable," Paula murmured and exhaled slowly.

Kim reached over to take Paula's hand into hers. She squeezed it very gently. Paula patted her friend's arm, giving her a light smile.

"You and your children are always welcome to visit me in Raleigh," Paula commented.

"You're always welcome to visit us in Angel Grove," Kim responded.

Paula and Kim stood up and hugged each other. They stayed this way for a moment before pulling apart. They sat back down, looking at their food and drinks.

"Now, we better finish our lunch before it gets cold," Paula suggested.

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

Paula and Kim picked up their sandwiches and bit into them. They chewed them up, swallowing with big gulps. They ate more of their fries as people came and went.


	2. One Last Playtime

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter two of "Beneath the Waves." I'm happy it took only four days to get out. I can't believe I got eight reviews for the first chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed it. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic. Stay tuned for chapter three.

XXXXX

Chapter 2: One Last Playtime

A red rubber ball rolled up against a tree root in the Riley residence's backyard a while later. Four-year-old Jessa approached it to pick it up. She was somewhat tall for her age, but she appeared normal otherwise. Being Caucasian, she had straight shoulder-length light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark red sweater, dark blue pants, white socks, and tan tennis shoes. A scar could be seen on her forehead. She dusted a small bit of dirt off the ball. She looked toward Stephen and waved to him.

Stephen waved back to Jessa. He was normal-sized for his age. He looked a lot like Kim with the exception of his eyes being light blue and his hair ebony black. His hair was in a buzz cut. He had on a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, dark red socks, and dark brown sneakers. His left hand bore two scars on the back. He crossed his arms while staring at Jessa, who held the ball with both hands. 

"Go long, Stephen!" Jessa called.

"You got it, dude!" Stephen yelled in delight.

Stephen started running as Jessa threw the ball very hard. He picked up his pace when he saw it head toward the ground. He held out hands, catching it. He skidded to a halt and turned around. Jessa jumped up and down in joy.

"The amazing Stephen catches the ball again! The crowd goes wild!" Jessa yelled and imitated a cheering crowd.

"Thank you!" Stephen said. "Now, the great Jessa will kick the ball to me!"

Stephen rolled the ball to Jessa. Jessa took one step back and kicked it into the air. She watched it go very high, as did Stephen. Stephen ran toward it with his arms outstretched. He caught the ball and stopped in his tracks. Jessa clapped and screamed in glee.

"That was such a great catch, buddy!" Jessa yelled and gave her friend a thumbs-up.

"Thanks. You're a great kicker," Stephen said proudly.

"Thanks. Then again, I _am_ the world's best kicker," Jessa said smugly and put her hands on her sides.

"Sure, you are," Stephen said sarcastically.

Jessa blew a raspberry at Stephen, who stuck out his tongue at her. They shook their fists at each other after she laid the ball beside her. They laughed and put their arms down.

"Why don't we roll the ball to each other now?" Stephen suggested.

"Good idea," Jessa agreed.

Jessa grabbed the ball and rolled it to Stephen, who got it and sent it back to her. Just then, Lilli and three-year-old Freddie walked outside with thirty-four-year-old Taylor behind them. Lilli was a little tall for her age, but she was normal looking. Like her brother, she resembled Kim a lot. The difference between them was both her hair and eyes were dark brown. She was dressed in a light pink sweater, light blue jeans, white socks, and white tennis shoes. Her long hair was up in a ponytail.

Freddie clapped his hands. He was of normal size for his age. His hair was shoulder-length, dark red, and straight. He donned a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, light blue socks, and light blue tennis shoes. He took Lilli's hand and guided her toward Stephen and Jessa as they continued to roll the ball toward each other.

Taylor pulled up a chair and sat down with a light grunt. He was tall with a muscular frame. He had short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had on a tan sweater, tan pants, white socks, and ebony black tennis shoes. He watched Lilli and Freddie stop before Stephen and Lilli. His daughter and her friend looked at their younger siblings. Stephen had the ball in his hands.

"Hey, can we play too?" Freddie asked.

"Please?" Lilli added.

"Sure, guys," Stephen answered. "The more, the merrier!"

"Come with me," Jessa said, approaching Lilli and Freddie.

Jessa took Freddie and positioned him on Stephen's left. She repeated her actions with Lilli on his right. She returned to the spot in front of him.

"Now, Stephen will roll the ball to Freddie. Freddie will send it to me next. Then I will give it to Lilli. She will roll it back to Stephen," Jessa instructed. "Does everyone have it?"

"Yeah!" the other children yelled.

"Good," Jessa smiled.

Stephen rolled the ball to Freddie, who sent it to Jessa. Jessa gave it a roll toward Lilli. Lilli picked it up and hugged it. She moved her body back and forth. Stephen cleared his throat, causing her to look at him.

"Sis, you're supposed to roll the ball to me," Stephen said.

"This is my ball," Lilli giggled.

"No, it's not," Stephen responded with a shake of his head. "Now, come on. Roll it to me."

"If you want it, you have to catch me first!" Lilli yelled.

Lilli ran off, giggling joyfully. Stephen chased after her and tried to grab her, but she went left. He watched her head toward the fence. He ran to her, managing to catch her. He picked her up by the waist, and she dropped the ball. He put her down and turned her around.

"You're a rugrat, you know that?" Stephen asked.

"So are you, except you're a bigger one!" Lilli shrieked.

"No way!" Stephen growled playfully.

"Yes way!" Lilli laughed.

Stephen tickled Lilli's sides mercilessly. Lilli screamed with so much laughter that she scared off two robins perched on top of the fence. Stephen felt two objects poke him in the back, making him stop his assault. Lilli ran a short distance away from him. Stephen caught Jessa and Freddie holding sticks in the corner of his eye. He put his hands over his chest, pretending to be in pain.

"Oh, no! I'm done for!" Stephen yelled.

Stephen fell on his stomach. He groaned quietly and ceased all movement. Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie approached him carefully. They screamed in fright when he popped his head up. Stephen laughed and jumped to his feet.

"That was very sneaky!" Freddie said.

"You know me. I love to be sneaky," Stephen said with pride.

"Try to be this sneaky!" Lilli yelled.

Freddie and Lilli jumped at Stephen, knocking him down. They tickled him all over his body. Jessa decided to join them. All four children laughed cheerfully. Taylor couldn't help smiling at them. Thirty-one-year-old Ester came to his side as he looked at her. She handed him a coffee-filled mug. She had another in her other hand.

"Thanks," Taylor said and sipped his coffee.

Ester winked at Taylor and drank some of her coffee. She was petite and somewhat muscular. Her hair was dark red, and her eyes were hazel. She donned a dark red sweater, dark blue jeans, white socks, and white sneakers. She and Taylor watched the children run around.

"Talk about a bunch of playful children," Ester said sweetly.

"They can't sit still," Taylor chuckled.

"I remember when I ran around like they're doing. I couldn't slow down. I wanted to keep going," Ester commented with a small giggle.

"Unfortunately, you can't. You have to stop for a rest at some point," Taylor pointed out and furrowed his brow.

"Of course. Even the most energetic people tire themselves out eventually," Ester said.

Taylor slipped his arm around Ester and kissed her temple. They had been Marcus and Kim's neighbors ever since they arrived in Raleigh. They enjoyed spending time with them. They often arranged play dates with each other's children from the time they were infants. Stephen and Lilli became friends with Jessa and Freddie. Taylor and Ester were devastated when they learned about Marcus's leukemia and offered much comfort to Kim. They attended his funeral. They were sad to learn Kim, Stephen, and Lilli were leaving, but they came to accept it.

Taylor and Ester saw Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie run in a circle. The children stopped and sat down to lie on their backs. They put their arms in the air. They moved them up and down while laughing. They put them at their sides and went into sitting positions. They got up to march toward the fence, singing nonsense. Taylor and Ester laughed at them.

"If there's one thing I love to do, it's singing nonsense," Taylor said.

"Me too. No one can understand what we're singing," Ester commented.

"Who cares? It's loads of fun," Taylor said.

"Why don't we do it?" Ester suggested.

"Okay!" Taylor laughed.

Taylor and Ester started singing nonsense. They walked in a circle while holding their mugs high. They stopped both of their actions and shared a laugh. Ester became serious when she looked toward the children. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to miss seeing the kids run around like this," Ester whispered sadly. "They always had lots of fun together."

"I know," Taylor agreed. "It's good Stephen and Lilli are spending time with Jessa and Freddie. It'll be a long while before they see each other again."

"Poor Stephen and Lilli. They don't understand why their daddy isn't here," Taylor said.

"Stephen will be able to remember him. As for Lilli, she may not," Ester commented. "Still, it's clear they miss him."

"I understand their uncertainty about moving to Angel Grove. They've never lived there for an extended period of time," Taylor whispered sympathetically.

"At least they and Kim will be living with Robert and Anna. They'll have two familiar people helping them to adjust," Ester said in relief.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

Taylor and Ester sipped more of their coffee. They put their arms around each other and licked their lips.

"It stinks Marcus died at such a young age. He had his whole life ahead of him," Taylor murmured.

"I know what it's like to lose someone to cancer," Ester said. "My father battled prostate cancer for four years before he died. He was such a trooper, despite the pain. Marcus was too."

"Some cancer patients have the ability to stay strong, even when they are at the very end. They won't let their deteriorating health dampen their spirits," Taylor said, sniffling quietly.

"I think Kim and her children will be all right," Ester whispered. "After all, she has friends and family to be close to in Angel Grove."

Taylor nodded in agreement at Ester's comments. They observed the children standing in a circle and waving their arms in the air.

00000

Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie played _Ring Around the Rosy_ around eight minutes later. Taylor and Ester continued to watch them. The children pretended to fall down after they finished the song. They got up and walked in their circle again. They giggled in much glee. Taylor and Ester finished the last of their coffee.

"Ring around the rosy. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down!" the children shouted and crouched down on the ground.

Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie let go of each other and stuck their hands above their heads. They waved them, cheering loudly. Taylor and Ester clapped as they approached them.

"Nice job," Taylor said.

"Thanks, Daddy," Jessa replied, smiling widely.

"Why don't you do it again?" Ester suggested.

"Nah. I'm getting thirsty," Stephen said, shaking his head.

"So am I," Jessa said.

"Count me in for that," Freddie chimed.

"Don't forget me!" Lilli added.

"Okay. What do you all want to drink?" Taylor asked.

"Apple juice!" the children answered.

"All right. Come on," Ester said.

Taylor and Ester went into the house, followed by Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie. They got small plastic cups for them. Ester opened the refrigerator and grabbed the apple juice. She opened it and poured it into the cups. Taylor gave the cups to the children. Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie drank some of their apple juice.

"What do you say, kids?" Ester asked.

"Thank you!" the children replied in sweetness.

"You're welcome," Ester said with a wink.

"Can we go watch a movie in the living room?" Jessa wondered.

"Sure. We'll choose from three movies, all right?" Taylor said.

The children nodded at Taylor. They followed him into the living room and climbed on the couch after placing their cups on the coffee table. Taylor looked at three DVDs sitting on the entertainment center's top shelf. He pulled them out and held up the first one.

"Who wants to watch _Lilo and Stitch?_" Taylor asked.

Stephen and Freddie raised their hands. Taylor nodded and showed them and the girls the second DVD. The boys put their hands in their laps.

"Who wants to see _The Lion King?_" Taylor asked.

Lilli put up her hand and bit her lip. Taylor mumbled a few inaudible words and presented the third DVD. Lilli lowered her hand.

"Who's up for _Aladdin?_" Taylor asked.

Jessa lifted her hand eagerly. Taylor winked at her and put the second and third DVDs away. He opened the first one as Jessa placed her hand in her lap. He turned on the DVD player.

"Okay. We're watching _Lilo and Stitch,_" Taylor said, putting the DVD into the player and pressing PLAY.

Stephen and Freddie smiled in happiness while Jessa and Lilli rolled their eyes. Taylor switched the TV on before clapping his hands. He heard the doorbell ring and went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it, revealing Kim.

"Kim, hi! It's nice to see you back!" Taylor greeted.

"Hey, Taylor," Kim responded and stepped inside.

"Mommy!" Lilli shouted.

Stephen and Lilli jumped off the couch and ran to their mother. Kim got on her knees and hugged them tightly. She kissed each of their temples while rubbing their backs. Taylor closed the door behind him. Kim pulled back to look at her children.

"We're so happy to see you, Mommy," Stephen said warmly.

"I am with you too," Kim responded lovingly. "So, have you been having fun here?"

"Lots of fun! We played out in the backyard with Freddie and Jessa!" Lilli giggled gleefully.

"We've played all sorts of games this afternoon," Stephen added. "We were getting ready to watch a movie."

"Which is?" Kim wondered.

"_Lilo and Stitch. _Freddie and I won the vote!" Stephen announced and smiled in proudness.

"Only because you two want to see aliens!" Jessa joked.

"You're the alien!" Stephen yelled, looking at Jessa.

"You make a better alien than me," Jessa said and balled her hands into fists.

"Only if I grow antennas!" Stephen blurted out.

"I can see some on your head right now!" Jessa yelled.

"I see the same on yours!" Stephen retorted.

Jessa blew a raspberry at Stephen, who retaliated with one of his own. Kim snickered as he turned back to her. She hugged him and Lilli once more. Ester came into the living room.

"Hey, Kim," Ester greeted.

"Hey yourself, Ester," Kim said and stood up to stretched her arms above her head. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Ester answered. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Kim answered.

"Great. Why don't you tell Taylor and me about your afternoon?" Ester suggested.

"Okay," Kim said and looked down at her children. "Kids, why don't you watch your movie? I'd like to talk with Taylor and Ester."

"Sure, Mommy," Stephen replied.

Stephen and Lilli went back to the couch as Kim followed Taylor and Ester into the kitchen. They folded their hands and placed them in their laps. Jessa and Freddie mimicked both of their actions.

00000

Taylor and Ester listened closely as Kim talked about eating lunch with Paula at Arby's around three minutes later. They were seated on the table's left side while she was at the head of it. Taylor leaned back in his chair somewhat after she finished up. He chuckled while shaking his head. Ester scratched her neck while licking her lips.

"You and Paula can't get enough of those sandwiches and fries, can you?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. They're so good," Kim said and tapped her hands on the table twice.

"They sure are," Ester said and propped her head up with her elbow. "The best part is the cheese. It's so creamy."

"The second best part is the sauce. It has such a tangy taste to it," Kim commented.

"Yep," Ester agreed.

Kim rubbed her hands together before flexing her fingers. Taylor brought his body back forward. He wiggled his eyebrows while glancing at Kim.

"I remember when you ate three beef-n-cheddars, two curly fries, and two potato cakes when you were pregnant with Lilli. It seemed you couldn't stop eating," Taylor exclaimed.

"I was really hungry that day. I couldn't help myself," Kim said and let out a hearty laugh.

"So says the pig," Taylor retorted in playfulness.

"Maybe I ought to stuff beef-n-cheddars and curly fries down your throat," Kim growled.

"Don't even think about it," Taylor smirked.

Kim stuck her tongue out at Taylor, who pretended to punch her in the cheek. She swatted his hand aside and pinched his nose. She yelled when he smacked her in the back of her head. Taylor rushed two fingers forward. Kim blocked him by holding her hand between her eyes sideways.

"All right, kids. Break it up or else," Ester warned.

"Aw! You're no fun!" Kim and Taylor whined.

"Don't start the whining," Ester said, shaking her finger at her husband and friend. "It won't get you anywhere."

"Don't worry, honey. We're just playing with you," Taylor snickered.

Taylor put his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek. Ester gave him a small hug. Kim folded her hands and put them on the table.

"Thanks for letting Stephen and Lilli spend the afternoon with you," Kim said.

"No problem. You know they're always welcome over here," Ester said.

"It's hard to believe you and your children will be gone by Saturday morning," Taylor whispered, a hint of sadness showing in his voice.

"I know. Time seems to fly these days, doesn't it?" Kim wondered.

"It sure does," Ester agreed. "Life comes at you so fast that you don't see it go by at all."

"So true," Kim murmured with a nod. "At least my kids got to spend time with yours before they left. They really needed it."

"Jessa and Freddie were happy to see them. They don't understand why Stephen and Lilli are leaving, but they know the date of their departure is approaching quickly. Their spending time together has helped them cope," Ester explained and ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's good. I really appreciate you watching Stephen and Lilli while I was out. You don't know how much that means to me," Kim commented, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Anything for you, Kim," Taylor said.

Taylor reached out to touch Kim's cheek. He took her hand into his to give a gentle squeeze. Ester placed hers over it, patting it lightly. She, her husband, and friend let go of each other.

"Would you and your kids like to stay for dinner?" Ester asked.

"We're having burgers and fries," Taylor added.

"I'd love to stay for dinner. I'd better check with kids first," Kim answered and looked toward the living room. "Stephen, Lilli, come here!"

Stephen and Lilli got off the couch and raced into the kitchen. They approached their mother, looking curious.

"What is it, Mommy?" Lilli wondered.

"Would you two like to stay here for dinner?" Kim asked.

"Burgers and fries are tonight's special," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah!" the children shouted.

"Well, I guess that makes it unanimous. We're staying for dinner!" Kim announced.

Stephen and Lilli cheered and hugged Kim. They let go of her and walked to Ester, who flashed them a smile.

"Thank you," the children said.

"You're welcome, kids," Ester answered and ruffled the children's hair. "Now, why don't you go back to your movie? We can get started right away."

"Sure!" Lilli said.

Stephen and Lilli returned to the living room. Kim laughed and stood up to head for the refrigerator.

"I'm helping you with dinner," Kim said and opened the refrigerator to get the hamburger meat. "In fact, I'm cooking the burgers."

"You're more than welcome to," Ester said with a light chuckle.

"Everyone loves your burgers," Taylor commented and winked at Kim.

"If you didn't say that, I would've grabbed you in a headlock and held you there until you did," Kim threatened in playfulness.

"Oh, that _really_ scares me," Taylor said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You should be. I'm the queen of mean," Kim joked.

"Get out of town," Taylor replied.

Kim waved Taylor off. She went to the cabinet next to the refrigerator and got a skillet. She walked to the stove, laying it on the first front burner. She placed the package on the counter. She turned on the knob for the burner. She ripped opened the package and proceeded to make the burgers.


	3. A Nice Dinner

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter three of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took only four days to get out. I want to let everyone know that Angel Grove will make its first official appearance in the next chapter. There will also be fluffy moments for some of the featured couples in it and the ones proceeding it. Stay tuned for chapter four.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: A Nice Dinner

The Bradleys and the Rileys sat together at the kitchen table in the early evening. Kim was seated at the same spot she was before with Stephen and Lilli on her right. Jessa, Freddie, and Ester were on her left. Taylor was beside Ester. All four children had booster seats that helped them to reach their food. They had apple juice to drink while the adults had iced tea. A plate with three burgers and a bowl of fries were at the table's center. So were mustard, ketchup, mayo, and pickles.

Jessa and Freddie popped fries into their mouths and chewed them up. They swallowed them with loud gulps. Stephen and Lilli repeated all four of their friends' actions with pieces of their burgers. The children drank some of their apple juice. Ester wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to contain her laughter. Kim had been telling about the time Mr. Kaplan's toupee flew off his head when Bulk spun her Grandma Kate's spinning wheel multiple times.

"Mr. Kaplan's toupee flew right off his head while Bulk was spinning the wheel really fast! He looked very shocked!" Kim said and laughed in delight.

"I would be too if that happened to me," Taylor responded and sipped his tea.

"I don't think that will happen for a long time, honey. Your hair is quite thick," Ester said.

"So is yours. In fact, it's thicker than mine," Taylor said and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, but yours is coarser. How about I give you a buzz cut?" Ester asked eagerly and imitated buzzing sounds.

"If you touch my heart with a haircut buzzer, I'll honk your nose and pull your underwear over your head!" Taylor threatened playfully.

"Do it. I dare you," Ester smirked.

"Here it comes!" Taylor said.

Taylor pretended to tweak his wife's nose and pull her underwear over her head. Ester acted as if she were blind and felt around in trying to find him. Jessa and Freddie giggled while putting their hands over their mouths.

"You're so funny, Mommy!" Jessa said.

"She is, but I'm funnier," Taylor said.

"I don't know about that," Ester said, flicking her husband's nose.

Taylor and Ester leaned in and shared a series of kisses. Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie made disgusted faces.

"Ew!" Stephen said.

"They're playing kissy-face!" Freddie said.

"I can't watch!" Lilli squeaked, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Me neither!" Jessa said, looking away.

"Oh, come on, kids. You'll be doing that with the ones you love when you get older," Kim commented with a sweet smile.

"Not us!" Jessa and Lilli responded.

"No way!" Stephen and Freddie added.

"You'll change your minds. We know it," Ester said as she and Taylor looked toward the others.

The children shook their heads. Kim glanced at Taylor and Ester with a shrug of her shoulders. Lilli uncovered her eyes while Jessa looked back toward the table. They ate more of their fries.

"I think toupees are weird, Mommy. They don't look like hair. They look like animals," Lilli said, cringing somewhat.

"You got that right, Lilli. Still, some people do wear them. They want to cover the bald spots on their heads," Taylor said and placed his hands on top of his head.

"Mr. Kaplan's was big. His covered the whole top of his head," Kim said.

"I hope I never go bald," Lilli mumbled, biting her lip.

"Me neither. I'd look funny," Stephen muttered, appearing a little disgusted.

"Don't be ashamed of being bald. It's beautiful. You two were that way when you were babies," Kim said with pride.

"So were Jessa and Freddie. All of you were so cute when you were bald," Ester said and chuckled to herself.

Taylor spoke in baby talk. Kim tried to stifle a snicker, but she couldn't help herself. Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie shook their heads in disbelief. Taylor bit into his burger and chewed it up. He swallowed it, gulping loudly.

"Stephen, Lilli, your daddy did something very funny when he first met my friends," Kim said.

"What, Mommy?" Lilli wondered.

"After I introduced him to everyone, Tommy welcomed him to Angel Grove and reached out to shake his hand. He heard a buzzing sound and took it away in surprise. Daddy held up his hand and told him he got him with the old hand buzzer. He started laughing out loud. Tommy couldn't believe he'd been pranked," Kim explained and laughed heartily.

"I didn't know Daddy liked hand buzzers," Stephen said in awe.

"Oh, he loved them. In fact, he got me with one when I first met him," Taylor laughed.

"Really?" Jessa asked.

"Sure! I couldn't believe it he got me with one. I'm usually aware when people have them," Taylor explained.

"That's so cool!" Lilli squealed happily. "I'd love to have a hand buzzer!"

"Me too!" Stephen said.

"Me three!" Freddie laughed.

"Me four!" Jessa squeaked.

"You kids will get hand buzzers from us someday, all right?" Ester asked.

"Okay," the children answered with nods.

Ester winked at the children and breathed deeply. She ate a fry and a bite of her burger. She took a long gulp of her tea. She smacked her lips after putting it down.

"It would've been even cooler if the hand buzzer had been electric. Tommy would've gotten a total shock from that!" Taylor joked.

"Imagine his hair sticking up in every direction!" Ester yelled.

Ester took two pieces of her hair and pulled them upward gently. She made funny noises while moving her head back and forth. Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie broke into a fit of giggles.

"You look like Stitch, Mommy!" Freddie shouted.

"In fact, you could use a haircut!" Jessa said, opening and closing her index and middle fingers as if they were a pair of scissors.

"Not if you get haircuts first!" Ester responded.

"Oh, we're _so_ scared!" Jessa and Freddie said, pretending to shake in fear.

"You should be. I'm the haircut monster!" Ester said.

Ester raised her arms above her head, growling like a monster. She moved her body back and forth while making cutting sounds and pretending to cut the air with her fingers. The children giggled even louder. Kim and Taylor joined in on the laughter. Everyone grew quiet after a minute.

"Mommy, you make the best monster ever!" Jessa said proudly.

"You can make the bad ones go away!" Freddie commented.

"You bet I will," Ester said, smiling widely. "No monster will ever get you as long as I am around."

Jessa and Freddie laughed as Ester stood at attention as if she were a soldier. They watched her sit back down. They and the others continued to eat their dinner.

00000

Taylor scrubbed a plate with a sponge in soapy water nearly forty minutes later. He managed to get it clean and rinsed it off. He handed it to Kim, who put it in the dishwasher's bottom part. He cleaned up the spatula and gave it to her. He saw her slip it in the dishwasher's top part. He got the skillet and started to scrub it. Ester, Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie watched _Lilo and Stitch_ in the living room.

"It's not every day a guy helps do the dishes," Kim commented.

"You said it. Most guys don't like it, but I don't mind. I like being busy. It keeps my mind off stuff," Taylor replied.

"That does help," Kim agreed and crossed her arms.

"I wish I could keep busy forever. Then I wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again," Taylor chuckled.

"But you can't. You have to rest every once in a while," Kim said truthfully.

"Of course. Still, hard work does pay off," Taylor pointed out.

"Oh, yes," Kim said and cleared her throat. "On top of that, all we can do is our best to complete tasks."

"So true. Unfortunately, some people want perfection and nothing less. They throw fits when something is just a tiny bit out of place," Taylor mumbled.

"Veronica has always seen herself as perfect. She believes she can do no wrong," Kim muttered and scoffed in annoyance. "Give me a break. She's done many things wrong. She wouldn't even let Aisha join the Angel Grove Girls Club simply because she wasn't rich enough."

"I'll never forget the day we ran into Veronica. She just happened to be here for a little vacation," Taylor said with a roll of his eyes. "You, Marcus, Ester, and I were having lunch at McDonald's. Ester went to go refill her drink when Veronica bumped into her without excusing herself. She fussed at her for having poor manners. Veronica said she didn't have to show good manners. We went to confront her. You couldn't believe she was here. She replied she was on vacation and had every right to visit. You introduced us to her. She called us losers and went on and on how we'd never amount to anything. She walked away after you told her attitude was the reason why no one wanted to be her friend. She was such a snob."

"No kidding. Her parents spoiled her to no end. They paid big bucks for her to go to college to become a lawyer. She puts down everyone who didn't go, including me. I may not have gone to college, but I'm not stupid," Kim said.

"There's one thing that you are that Veronica isn't. You're an Olympic champion. That's something to be proud of," Taylor said, winking at Kim.

"I am. Veronica was annoyed when she saw me walk into Burger King wearing my Olympics jacket during my family's vacation in Angel Grove for Spring Break last year," Kim said and snickered.

"Good for you showing off the one thing she can never be a part of," Taylor said in proudness.

Kim patted Taylor's shoulder, smiling at him. Taylor managed to get the skillet clean and rinsed it off. He handed it to Kim, who placed it on the bottom. He filled the compartment with dishwashing soap and closed the dishwasher. Kim turned it on and watched him drain the sink. Taylor gave her a high-five after washing the soapsuds off his hands.

"Great teamwork," Kim said.

"I'm always willing to work on a team with you," Taylor said.

Kim cleared her throat. Taylor tapped his fingers on the counter, keeping his eye on her. Just then, Ester walked into the kitchen.

"You guys finished with the dishes?" Ester wondered.

"Yes, we are," Kim responded. "I just turned on the dishwasher. That thing's so quiet that you can't even tell if it's running."

"Taylor and I just love it. We were right to purchase it last year," Ester said in happiness.

"Then again, it did take the installer a while to screw it in. Water kept spraying him in the face whenever he unscrewed the other one," Taylor said, snickering to himself.

"That's because the water pressure hadn't gone all the way down. He was a little bit behind on schedule at that time," Ester added.

"At least he was nice. Many dishwasher installers aren't. They won't even talk to you. They just want to get the work done and leave," Taylor commented, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Definitely," Ester agreed.

Taylor and Kim shrugged their shoulders. Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Daddy. Can we have dessert now?" Jessa asked.

"Sure, kids," Taylor said and went over to the freezer to open it and reach inside. "So, who wants Nutty Buddies?"

"I do!" Stephen called.

"Count me in!" Lilli added.

"I want one!" Jessa chimed.

"Don't forget me!" Freddie said.

"Okay," Taylor said and pulled out four Nutty Buddies.

Stephen, Lilli, Jessa, and Freddie clapped their hands and cheered gleefully. Taylor handed each of them their desserts. He and Ester helped them into their booster seats at the table. They assisted them with opening their desserts. They threw the paper in the trashcan as Kim gave them napkins. The children nibbled on the nuts covering the ice cream.

"Thanks," the children said.

"You're welcome, kids. Are they good?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah!" the children cheered.

"Be careful, kids. Don't get ice cream on your noses or faces," Kim said in gentleness.

"You wouldn't want to turn into Santa Claus, would you?" Ester joked.

"Nope," Freddie said while shaking his head.

"Daddy would make a better Santa Claus," Jessa giggled.

"He sure would," Lilli agreed.

"Oh, yeah!" Stephen added.

Taylor, Ester, and Kim laughed as they covered their mouths with their hands. They decided to get ice cream bars from the freezer. They sat at the table after opening them and throwing the paper away. They proceeded to eat them.

00000

Kim stood outside around an hour later. She stared at the sky with her hands in her pockets. The stars seemed to twinkle one at a time. A thin cloud moved over the moon's middle, covering it about halfway. Kim listened to the chirping of crickets. She took her hands out of her pockets and placed them in front of her. Taylor and Ester came outside.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Taylor asked.

"It sure is, despite that it's cool," Kim answered and looked at her friends. "I remember when Marcus would pretend the moon was made of cheese. He'd talk about going there and eating pieces of it."

"I wonder who came up with the idea the moon was made of cheese," Ester said, rubbing her chin.

"I don't know, but I can see why people would think that. The moon is full of craters that give it the appearance of Swiss cheese," Taylor said, a laugh coming out of his mouth.

"Why don't we put you in a rocket and send you to the moon, honey?" Ester joked.

"I'll go as long as you come with me," Taylor said.

"I'd love to," Ester responded lovingly.

Taylor and Ester put their arms around each other and kissed lightly. They rubbed noses. Kim looked at them with a soft smile. She remembered when she and Marcus would kiss and rub noses. It was always a wonderful feeling to her. A sad expression crossed her face as she looked toward the sky once more. Ester noticed it and became concerned.

"Kim, you okay?" Ester wondered.

"I'll be all right, Ester," Kim answered and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just the reality that my kids and I will be gone by Saturday morning is getting to me. I won't be seeing you two or your kids for a while. Angel Grove has always been dear to my heart, but it doesn't make leaving any easier."

"We understand, Kim," Ester whispered, hugging her friend. "You've called this place home for the last seven years. Who wouldn't be sad about leaving?"

"Not to mention your kids have never lived in your hometown for an extended period of time. That's not easy on them," Taylor added.

"Everything will feel new to them, even if they've seen Angel Grove before," Ester commented.

"I know," Kim murmured as Ester pushed her back. "It'll take a bit of time for them to adjust living there permanently. I will have to get used to everything there again, despite I've done it all before."

"Mm-hmm," Taylor said.

"At least my father and stepmother are there. They've always been helpful to everyone they know. I know they will help my kids and me with adjusting to living in their house. My friends will help me with other things," Kim said and sniffled quietly.

"We'll come visit you and your kids," Ester said warmly.

"You're always welcome to visit us here," Taylor added.

"Thanks," Kim responded, starting to feel better.

Taylor and Ester hugged Kim tightly. They stayed this for a few minutes before pulling apart. They looked at each other, licking their lips.

"There's one good thing I can say about the plane ride. My kids and I won't have to take all of our stuff with us. Most of it is already at Daddy and Anna's house," Kim commented with a light chuckle.

"You were smart to send it there," Taylor said, ruffling Kim's hair.

"It took several weeks, but it was well worth it," Kim said.

"Can you imagine trying to lug a bunch of furniture and toys along with you on a plane?" Ester asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Only an idiot would do that," Kim said.

"I know of a certain idiot who would do that," Ester joked and looked up at Taylor.

"And I know of another," Taylor snorted.

Ester stuck her tongue out at Taylor, who laughed quietly. She and Kim looked at their watches and let out long whistles. They turned to each other.

"I need to get Stephen and Lilli home," Kim said seriously.

"We need to get Jessa and Freddie to bed," Ester answered, rubbing her hands together.

Taylor, Ester, and Kim headed inside. They went into the living room to find the children asleep. Stephen and Lilli were curled up on the couch's left while Jessa and Freddie were on the right. Taylor, Ester, and Kim couldn't help letting out warm sighs. Kim approached her children and shook them awake. Taylor and Ester mimicked her actions with theirs.

"Come on, kids. We need to get home," Kim whispered gently.

"All right, Mommy," Stephen answered and yawned widely.

"Let's go to bed, you two," Taylor said.

"Sure," Freddie said with a nod.

Stephen and Lilli hopped off the couch and took their mother's hands. Taylor and Ester picked up Jessa and Freddie. They followed Kim, Stephen, and Lilli out the door. They watched them head to her dark red Honda.

"See you later," Taylor called as he, his wife, and children waved to their friends.

"You too, Taylor. Thanks for dinner," Kim said, looking over her shoulder.

"You're welcome," Ester responded.

Kim stopped next to the left back seat. She put Lilli in her car seat and buckled her in before closing the door. She took Stephen to the right back seat. She placed him in his car seat to buckle him in. She closed the door. She rubbed her hands together with a quiet sigh. She got in and started the car up after slamming the door shut. She pulled out of the driveway. She drove off, the engine roaring somewhat. Taylor and Ester went inside. They headed for the back of the house to help Jessa and Freddie get ready for bed.


	4. Quiet Morning

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter four of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took only four days to get out. I'm so amazed to have written four chapters in nearly two weeks. I have so many ideas that I keep writing them down. I hope this explosion of creativity continues. I can't believe I've already gotten over twenty-five reviews. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Alex B. Goode, Tasha Hill, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Young at Heart 21, and TommyOliverMMPRFan for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic and any ideas you may have for it. Angel Grove makes its first official appearance in this chapter. Some Andros/Ashley fluff is also in it. Stay tuned for chapter five.

XXXXX

Chapter 4: Quiet Morning

Clouds covered most of the sky above the Hart residence in Angel Grove the next morning. Some of the sun's rays managed to peek through them. They shined into the kitchen windows. Fifty-six-year-old Anna poured coffee into a mug and placed the kettle back in the coffeemaker. She was Caucasian and somewhat taller than the average woman was. She had light blue eyes, and her short sandy blond hair curled at the ends. Her face didn't have very many wrinkles. She wore a dark green long-sleeved shirt, dark green pants, light green socks, and light green sneakers. She looked over at Robert talking to Kim on the cordless phone as she added cream to her coffee.

"The rooms are ready for you and the kids, honey. Everything is in its place," Robert said.

_"That's great, Daddy. You don't know how much I appreciate you for getting them set up," _Kim replied.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Robert commented and smiled. "When does your plane leave Raleigh?"

_"Nine-thirty. I plan on waking the kids up at six-thirty, so we can get to the airport on time," _Kim explained.

"I see. That means you should arrive in Angel Grove around twelve-thirty or one our time," Robert said.

_"Pacific standard time never fails," _Kim responded and laughed.

Robert joined in on the laughter. Anna couldn't help smiling and turned back to her coffee. She stirred it after putting some sugar in it. She sipped it, nodding in approval.

_"Will Anna be with you when we arrive?"_ Kim asked.

"Oh, yes. In fact, your friends will also be there to greet you. Andros and Ashley may not come if she isn't feeling up to it," Robert answered.

_"I understand. I wouldn't want Ashley to strain herself,"_ Kim said.

"I'm grateful to have such an understanding daughter. You never threw fits when our plans got canceled for any reason," Robert said warmly. "You'd be disappointed, but that was it."

_"You and Mom taught me well, even if you did fight all the time," _Kim whispered, a little sadness coming from her voice.

"Thank God your mom and I get along so much better now. I can see how happy she is with Andre. Her eyes light up whenever she is around him," Robert commented.

_"I agree. Then again, I can't always understand what he says because of his French accent," _Kim said with a chuckle.

"Maybe we can scare it out of him the next time we get together with him and your mother," Robert joked.

_"Great idea,"_ Kim said.

Anna tried to stifle a snicker, but she couldn't help herself. Her husband looked at her to wave her off. He turned away and placed his hand on the phone. Anna put her coffee down. She walked to Robert's side and leaned close to him. She slipped a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Kim," Anna greeted.

_"Hi, Anna. How are you doing this morning?"_ Kim asked.

"I'm doing great. I'm having my usual cup of coffee," Anna said.

_"So am __I.__ Great minds think alike," _Kim commented and laughed lightly.

"They sure do, but your mind is a bit sharper than mine is. Why don't we switch brains?" Anna joked.

_"No, thanks. I'll keep mine," _Kim said. _"By the way, your mind is still very sharp. You have a wonderful memory."_

"Why, thank you," Anna said sweetly.

Robert smiled at his wife before winking at her. He moved to Chicago sometime after his divorce from Caroline and got a job as a homeowner insurance agent. He lived there for four years before deciding to return to Angel Grove in February 1998. He wanted to retire and spend the rest of his days in the hometown he'd lived his entire life. He continued his job with the Kendrick Homeowner Insurance Company.

Robert met Anna when she moved to town with Benny and Gerald a month later and began working at Pearly Gates Daycare. Five years earlier, Anna had worked as a social worker in Milwaukee. She was married to Ted for eighteen years. They married on January 14, 1975. They welcomed Yvonne into the world on May 2, 1978. Their marriage seemed to be going well. However, it started to encounter problems after Benny's birth on July 9, 1982 as Ted worked longer hours at his law firm. By the time Gerald was born on April 10, 1985, he was hardly interacting with his family. He occasionally bought all of them expensive gifts to show his affection. He and Anna got into many arguments over his lack of interaction. Anna decided to file for divorce in April 1993. She and Ted both filed for custody of Yvonne, Benny, and Gerald. She won after Yvonne provided testimony that he preferred work to family. The judge ordered Ted to pay her two million dollars in settlement money. Anna declined a request for child support. Despite getting visitation, Ted never owned up to it. Anna resumed using her maiden name of Nickerson. She took the children to Bismarck and continued her job as a social worker. Yvonne headed to Denver in June 1996 and got a job as a daycare worker. She started a relationship with Lyle not long after.

Robert felt sympathy for Anna when she revealed her past to him. He treated Benny and Gerald quite well and became a father figure to them as he got to know them and their mother. He and Anna became attracted to each other. They started dating in July. Robert met Lyle and Yvonne when they visited for vacation. He came to love them just as much as he loved Benny and Gerald. Anna liked Kim the second she met her. She saw Marcus as the perfect man for her. She loved both of them as if they were her own children. Lyle and Yvonne welcomed Irene into the world on August 25, 2000. Benny headed for StoneCanyon with a male friend, Ricky Olsen, and got an apartment three months later. He got a job as a construction worker.

Robert proposed to Anna at a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant after nearly two years of dating. He was thrilled when she accepted it. They married on February 20, 2001. Gerald headed for StoneCanyon in July 2003 with a male friend, James Chilton, and got an apartment close to his brother's. He started working as a bartender. Robert and Anna were surprised when Kim decided she wanted to return home after Marcus's funeral. They were happy when she accepted their offer for her, Stephen, and Lilli to live with them. They saw it as an opportunity to spend more time with them because they didn't get to see them all that much.

Robert watched Anna go back to her coffee and sip more of it. Anna looked toward the window to see a robin sitting on the windowsill. The robin seemed to stare her in the eye. Anna waved to it, clicking her tongue four times. She got a response from it in the form of two loud chirps. The robin flapped its wings to air them out. Robert focused his attention back on the phone.

"We have to go. Anna and I will be leaving for work soon," Robert said.

_"Okay," _Kim answered. _"We'll see you tomorrow."_

"We can't wait," Robert said happily.

_"Neither can we," _Kim said. _"See you then."_

Robert switched off the phone and laid it on the counter. He glanced at Anna as she turned to him.

"It's hard to believe that Kim and her children will be living with us by tomorrow afternoon," Anna said, drinking more of her coffee. "It feels like only yesterday when Marcus's funeral took place."

"You got me, darling," Robert agreed and went to Anna. "I love my daughter and grandchildren to pieces. They're going through a lot right now. I think this environment will help them tremendously."

"With a network of family and friends, it's the perfect place for them," Anna said, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. "It's where I met you."

"How can I forget that?" Robert asked lovingly.

Robert and Anna kissed tenderly. They walked to the door and peered out its window at the backyard. They focused their attention on a swing set. The swing set had a slide on its left. Four swings were in the middle. A swinging sitting area with two facing seats was on the right.

"Do you think the kids will love the swing set we got them?" Anna wondered.

"Yes, I do. It'll be fun watching them play on it," Robert said with pride. "I can see Stephen pretending he's a bird while he's swinging back and forth."

"That boy has such a vivid imagination. I can't get enough of it," Anna whispered with a small chuckle.

"When he starts pretending to be something, you can't help going along with it," Robert commented.

"Lilli follows him everywhere. It's like they're joined at the hip," Anna responded.

"He's such a good big brother to her. He's always looking out for her and teaching her things," Robert said and headed over to the refrigerator in which he opened it to get the orange juice.

"You don't find many older siblings who help the younger ones," Anna said, turning to look at Robert, who got a glass from the cabinet next to the sink and filled it up.

"Sibling rivalry isn't uncommon. I can tell you that," Robert said truthfully.

Anna nodded in agreement at her husband's comments. Robert put the orange juice back in the refrigerator. He took a long sip before smacking his lips.

"I hope Veronica doesn't try to make trouble for Kim and her children," Anna muttered, her voice showing some worry. "I can't stand it when she refers to Stephen and Lilli as little brats."

"That's far from the truth," Robert said with a shake of his head. "Children are very precious. They are our hope and future."

"Veronica is such a spoiled brat that she makes Nellie from _Little House on the Prairie_ look like an angel," Anna scoffed.

"No man will ever want her," Robert pointed out.

"That is unless he is spoiled like her," Anna said.

"Probably. Then again, he may reject her when he realizes she is worse than he is," Robert said, raising an eyebrow.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. She drank the rest of her coffee and went to the sink to put the mug in it. Robert came to his wife's side.

"I never imagined myself becoming a stepmother. I was always focused on caring for my own children. Then Kim and Kyle came into my life. It gave me the chance to be a mother to someone else's children. It's been such a wonderful experience," Anna whispered and sniffled quietly.

"I'm glad you get along with them so well. Many stepparents and stepchildren clash constantly," Robert said seriously.

"I was determined not to let that happen. However, I found I had no reason to worry because they were so courteous to me when I first met them. Marcus and Gina were too," Anna commented.

"Kim and Kyle were lucky to find Marcus and Gina. They've always been wonderful to them and their kids," Robert said and drank more of his orange juice before putting in on the counter.

"Even better is all four of them got along well with my children. Many step-siblings clash just as badly as stepparents and stepchildren do," Anna mumbled.

"It's the way life goes," Robert whispered.

Anna sipped a little more of her coffee. She observed Robert drinking more of his orange juice and licking his lips.

"It just amazes me that Marcus and Kim's relationship came about from her breakup with Kenny. Who would've thought she'd end up marrying one of her fellow gymnasts?" Robert asked.

"Interesting things happen every day," Anna said. "It's unfortunate Marcus died at such a young age, but at least Kim, Stephen, and Lilli are staying with us instead of living somewhere unfamiliar."

"This is Kim's hometown. It was for the first seventeen years of her life. She had a large gathering of friends. Many are still here while others have moved away," Robert said. "Being surrounded by friends and family will do wonders for her."

"Tommy didn't leave when Megan died. He just didn't have the heart to go elsewhere," Anna said.

"He's told me many times that his heart belongs here. It's great he and Kim are still friends after all these years. Many former couples don't stay that way," Robert murmured with a heavy sigh.

"Such as my ex-husband and me," Anna muttered. "He still believes I turned Yvonne, Benny, and Gerald against them."

"He did that himself. He thought work was more important than his family. He drove all four of you away. It's his entire fault," Robert said bluntly.

"According to him, nothing is ever his fault. Everyone else but him is to blame. He has to have all the attention. He sees himself as the embodiment of perfection," Anna said and scoffed in irritation. "Give me a break. He's nowhere near perfect. He never will be."

"Don't worry about him. You have a husband who loves you and your kids," Robert said with pride. "He had his chance with you, and he blew it."

"That's the truth," Anna agreed.

Robert and Anna put their arms around each other and shared a kiss before looking out the window. The robin sat on top of the fence, running its beak through its feathers.

00000

Ashley opened the sliding glass door at the Parker-Hammond residence and stepped outside into her backyard with a five-year-old Siamese cat named Ginger right behind her. She inhaled the fresh air before letting out a long exhale. She gazed down at her slightly swollen stomach. She smiled while running her hands over it in a loving manner.

Ginger joined her owner's side. Her coat was creamy, save for dark brown on her ears, muzzle, and legs. Her light blue eyes supported marks underneath them. A nick could be found in her right ear. She and Ashley glanced up at the sky to see eight ducks flying overhead. The ducks moved in a V-formation. Ashley had to chuckle at that.

"It's cool those ducks are flying in a V-formation, isn't it, Ginger?" Ashley asked, looking down at Ginger.

Ginger let out a soft mew and turned her head downward to lick her paw. She rubbed it over her face three times before looking up at Ashley.

"Always for one to lick your paw and rub it over your face, aren't you?" Ashley commented in sweetness.

Ashley bent down the best she could to pet Ginger's head. She stood up with a loud grunt and looked toward the fence.

"You're one lucky cat, Ginger. If it hadn't been for Andros and me, you would've been put to sleep. So many cats don't have homes. They struggle to survive on the streets. They deserve to be loved," Ashley whispered, her voice lined with some sadness.

Ashley crossed her arms, sighing to herself. She helped Andros, Zhane, and Karone adjust to their permanent life on Earth of which included them attending high school. She became best friends with Karone and hung out with her often. She and Andros continued their romantic relationship and made occasional trips to KO-35. She suggested that he and his sister take the last name of Parker and Zhane to have Hardy for his to signify they were Earth citizens. During this time, Andros started to display overprotective behavior toward Karone in which his girlfriend became aware of it. Her attempts to reason with him about it didn't get anywhere.

Ashley graduated from high school along with TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Justin in May 2000. Due to her love for children, she started working at Pearly Gates Daycare. She helped a woman named Tina Barrons care for the older preschoolers. She was supportive of Andros's decision to become a police officer alongside Zhane. She was elated when Karone told her she wanted to become an orca trainer at the Angel Grove Aquarium and encouraged her to do it. She sided with her when Andros voiced his opposition to his sister's career choice due to attacks that orcas had committed against their trainers. They got into a huge argument that led to them breaking up for a short while. They reunited after Zhane gave Andros a stern lecture about Karone.

Ashley expressed happiness when Zhane and Karone announced they were dating not long after her and Andros's reunion. So did her boyfriend, though he warned Zhane to never hurt Karone, or he'd come after him. They moved in together in July 2002. Three years later, they adopted Ginger from the Angel Grove Humane Society Animal Shelter after learning she was scheduled to be put to sleep when no one expressed interest in wanting her following her abandonment by her owner. They grew very close to her.

Ashley learned she was pregnant with her and Andros's first child in March 2006. She told him, and he expressed much excitement over it. Unfortunately, she miscarried ten weeks into the pregnancy. She became very depressed and withdrawn. Her relationship with Andros grew strained over the next four months as she made every effort to avoid talking about the loss when he tried to get her to open up. A confrontation between them led to her breaking down in his arms. She recovered from her depression, and they rebuilt their relationship. Three-and-a-half months ago, they got the news they were expecting again. Despite some nervousness, they eagerly anticipated the birth of their baby. Not long after, they decided to get an African gray parrot named Wilma.

Ashley headed back inside with Ginger close behind her. She closed the door and locked it. She went into the living room, where fifteen-year-old Wilma sat in her cage. Wilma had light blue eyes. A mark could be seen on the left side of her beak. She squawked excitedly as Ashley approached the cage. She spread her wings far apart and perked up her tail feathers. Ginger walked up beside Ashley, who touched the bars.

"Hello, Wilma," Ashley greeted.

"Hello, Ashley. You pretty this morning," Wilma answered and folded her wings against her back.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty yourself," Ashley said and winked at the parrot.

"Thank you. Me hungry! Me hungry!" Wilma cawed.

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses!" Ashley laughed.

Ashley bent down to scoop up nuts from the bag located underneath the cage. After standing up, she opened the door and dumped it in the dish located on the right. Wilma made her way toward it. She started eating as Ashley closed the door.

"Are you happy?" Ashley asked.

"Very!" Wilma answered, flapping her wings.

Ashley tapped the bars three times. She heard footsteps approaching and peered over her shoulder to see Andros coming her way. She watched him adjust his uniform.

"Hey, Andros," Ashley greeted.

"Hey, Ashley," Andros replied and finished the adjustments before putting his hands on his sides. "How does this look?"

"It looks really good," Ashley answered. "The detergent did wonders on the coffee stain you got on it when that guy bumped into you two days ago."

"That's why Cheer is my favorite detergent. It gets the stain out every time," Andros said, a light chuckle coming out of his mouth.

"It's my favorite too," Ashley said, approaching her boyfriend. "We can always try new detergents."

"Not unless I say so," Andros joked, flicking his girlfriend's chin. "Remember who bought that washing machine."

"I know," Ashley giggled.

Ashley ruffled Andros's hair, screaming in surprise when he squeezed her neck. She waved her hand in front of his face. She moved it upward, jerking it downward in a rapid motion. Andros pretended to slap her in the cheek. Ashley rushed two fingers forward, only for him to block it by holding his hand between his eyes sideways. They put their arms at their sides and laughed.

"Do you remember when I taught you that Three Stooges routine?" Ashley asked.

"You bet I do. I was really confused by it. I'd never seen something so strange. You showed me episodes of _The Three Stooges_ where Curly, Moe, and Harry performed it. After watching it many times, I understood it. I started doing it with everyone all the time," Andros said and rubbed his chin.

"That became annoying," Ashley said.

"It might have been, but it was fun," Andros smiled.

Ashley kissed Andros's cheek and ran her finger up and down his nose. Andros gave her a small hug. He looked toward Wilma, who stood on one foot.

"Hey, Wilma. How are you doing this morning?" Andros asked.

"Me doing good. You handsome, Andros," Wilma cawed and put her foot down.

"Thanks. Unfortunately, it's likely my uniform will get dirty again," Andros muttered and cringed somewhat.

"Me no care," Wilma said.

"You're right, Wilma. You shouldn't care. You're a parrot!" Ashley yelled in delight.

Andros rolled his eyes while shaking his head in disbelief. He felt something rub up against his leg and looked down to see Ginger at his feet. Ashley cupped her chin in her hand.

"It seems Ginger wants a little love from you," Ashley said.

"I'll say," Andros replied and picked the cat up to look her in the eye. "I have to tell you, Ginger. You're the most attention-seeking cat I've ever known."

Ginger mewed and licked Andros's nose. Chuckling lightly, Andros kissed her between the eyes. He rubbed his forehead against the top of her head before putting her down. Ginger leapt up on the couch. Andros headed into the kitchen and got a mug from the cabinet next to the sink. He poured coffee into it from the coffeemaker's kettle. Ashley went to the counter. She turned around to lean her back against it.

"What are you and Tina planning on doing with the preschoolers today, Ashley?" Andros asked and put the kettle back in the coffeemaker.

"Tina and I plan to make collages with them. Then we'll do some finger painting. It's going to be a lot of fun," Ashley explained.

"Art is the perfect subject for kids. It allows them to express their feelings in so many different ways," Andros said and added sugar and cream to his coffee.

"I can't wait for our child to draw and paint pictures for us," Ashley said in happiness, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Me neither," Andros said and sipped his coffee.

Andros walked to Ashley's side and set his mug on the counter. He laid his hand on her stomach. He felt the baby move and kick a little bit. He and Ashley gazed at each other.

"It doesn't feel so long ago when we were fighting the forces of evil," Andros said, sighing heavily.

"I can never forget how overwhelmed we were in the final battle against Astronema. I didn't think we'd make it out alive," Ashley whispered, a hint of fear creeping up in her voice.

"If I hadn't shattered Zordon's energy tube, the entire universe would be in her grasp right now," Andros said, swallowing hard.

"That wasn't easy for you to do," Ashley said and sniffled.

"No, it wasn't," Andros muttered guiltily. "I wanted to find another way to save the universe, but there wasn't one. I had to do it."

"You were very brave to do that," Ashley murmured comfortingly while laying a hand on Andros's arm. "Zordon would be so proud of you. You saved the entire universe. More importantly, you got your sister back."

"Karone expresses remorse for what she did as Astronema, but she doesn't let her past bother her at all. She's focused on the present and future. I couldn't be prouder of her," Andros said.

"Neither could I," Ashley agreed.

Andros slipped his arm around Ashley to give her a hug. He planted a kiss to her temple before running his other hand over her hair. He took hers into it, squeezing it gently.

"Karone is very excited about becoming an aunt to our child," Ashley commented.

"Zhane is eager to be an uncle. He told me he and Karone want first dibs on the babysitting," Andros said.

"I hope he isn't thinking of giving our baby a mohawk. That's what he gave Frankie when he and Karone babysat him one time last year. Trini liked it, but Jason wasn't too pleased," Ashley mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him not to do that," Andros assured.

"Good," Ashley responded and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

Andros squeezed his girlfriend's hand a little tighter. He pulled some of her hair behind her neck. He rubbed gentle circles into it before patting it. He picked up his mug to drink more of his coffee.

"You know, it's not every day a woman can tell people her boyfriend is from another planet," Ashley said, letting out a soft giggle.

"There's no doubt some guys are jealous of me. They wonder how I got so lucky with you," Andros said, his face showing pride.

"The ladies are just as jealous. They can't believe I have a guy from outer space," Ashley squealed gleefully.

"Let them be jealous. I'm not giving you up," Andros said in great warmness.

Andros and Ashley shared a series of kisses. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling at each other.

"I love you," Andros said, love showing in his voice.

"I love you too," Ashley replied in sweetness.

The lovebirds kissed once more. They pulled apart and stretched their arms above their heads. Ashley headed toward the stairs. Andros got his mug and followed her up them. Ginger ran after them, mewing softly.


	5. Cute Children and At the Dojo

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter five of "Beneath the Waves." I'm so happy it took just three days to get out. This one has some Jason/Trini cuteness. Stay tuned for chapter six.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: Cute Children/At the Dojo

Trini styled five-year-old Frankie's hair into a spiked hairdo in the bathroom at the Scott-Kwan residence. Frankie had his back to the mirror. He was normal-sized for his age. He resembled Jason, but he had Trini's hazel eyes. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with the 2003 version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it, light blue jeans, dark blue socks, and dark red tennis shoes. Trini patted his spikes once she was finished. She turned him around and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you think, honey?" Trini asked.

"I love it, Mommy!" Frankie yelled in joy. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Trini responded lovingly and wrapped her arms around her son before kissing his cheek. "You look so handsome with spiked hair."

"I liked that mohawk Uncle Zhane gave me, but this is better," Frankie said.

"I'll never forget the look on your father's face when he saw that. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out like slinkies," Trini snickered.

"I can't blame him. I don't think he'd ever see me with one," Frankie said.

"Still, you looked pretty cool," Trini whispered sweetly.

Trini tickled Frankie's neck. She returned home not long after the Maligore incident. She started her lifelong dream of becoming an orca trainer at the Angel Grove Aquarium by preparing food for the animals, helping to feed them, and cleaning their enclosures after graduation. Senior orca trainer Dana Miller mentored her. She learned Jason had decided to stay in town. They started spending much time together. They became attracted to each other and began dating in September 1997.

After a year of working at the aquarium, Trini progressed to the sea lions. A year later, she made her way to the dolphins. She spent two years with them. She had to delay starting with the orcas because she was pregnant with Frankie. She and Jason welcomed him into the world on December 29, 2002. They moved in together not very long after. Trini returned to the aquarium three months later and began working with the orcas. It took her three years for her to build a strong enough relationship with them to do waterworks.

Trini pulled her hair behind her neck while looking at Frankie's spikes. She decided to give them one last gentle pat. She formed two thumbs-ups before pinching his cheeks. Frankie grabbed her hands and removed them. He gazed up at her with a mock-annoyed expression. Trini smiled at him as she crossed her arms.

"Don't pinch my cheeks! It hurts!" Frankie whined.

"Too bad. I'm going to pinch them, anyway!" Trini squealed in delight.

Trini pinched her son's cheeks again, which caused him to laugh out loud. A knock caught their attention, and they saw Jason standing in the doorway.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mommy pinching little Frankie's cheeks," Jason cooed.

"Hi, Daddy," Frankie said happily.

"What do you think of his hairdo?" Trini wondered.

"It looks great," Jason answered and smiled in warmness. "Spikes go very well with him. His hair is the perfect length for them."

"You should watch your hair," Frankie squeaked in glee. "You don't want to become a hair monster!"

"I'll show you a hair monster!" Jason yelled playfully.

Jason picked up Frankie and pretended to nibble on his hair. He growled as if he were a monster. Frankie laughed hysterically and tried to pull away, but he was unable to. His father put him down.

"Why don't you go downstairs and watch TV?" Jason suggested. "It'll be a little bit before your mom takes you to daycare."

"Okay," Frankie said and held out his hand. "First, give me a five."

"Sure," Jason said and gave Frankie a five.

"Now, up high!" Frankie said, holding up his hand.

"Here it is," Jason said, giving another five to his son.

"Now, down low!" Frankie shouted and put his hand low, pulling it away when Jason tried to hit it. "Ha, ha! Too slow!"

"Sly kid," Jason said.

Frankie winked at Jason and headed downstairs to the living room. Jason and Trini glanced at each other.

"I can't get enough of that boy," Jason said in much happiness.

"Neither can I. He's such a sweetheart. I remember when we changed his diapers. We nearly fainted several times because they smelled so bad," Trini giggled.

"At least he was an easygoing baby. He didn't cry much at all," Jason commented.

"I wonder where he got that from," Trini said.

"He got it from you," Jason smiled.

Jason kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and gave her a big hug. Trini responded by hugging him a little tighter. They pulled back and rubbed noses.

"Your gentleness is what I love most about you," Jason said in a loving tone.

"You're just as gentle I am," Trini replied.

"Yes, but you have that special touch. You're able to calm others down with it when no one else can. Frankie and I don't know what we'd do without you," Jason whispered.

"Neither would I without you two," Trini said gently.

Jason and Trini kissed three times. They walked into their room across from the bathroom. The room had a king-sized bed set against the wall. A dark blue comforter was on the bed, as were light blue sheets. The pillows had light blue pillowcases. The floor was covered in carpet. A TV sat on top of an antique dresser in front of the bed. The windows had white curtains hanging from them.

Jason looked at his open bag that lay in the middle of the bed. He picked up a towel that was next to it and put it inside, followed by his workout clothes. Trini went to the right side of the bed and picked up her coffee-filled mug from her nightstand. She drank from it slowly. She watched Jason zip his bag closed while holding it with both hands.

"Do you remember when we used to make mud pies?" Trini asked.

"You bet I do. You'd throw yours in my face after we were done!" Jason laughed.

"You did the same to me with yours. Our parents would freak out at seeing us covered in mud. They'd be clamoring on how to get us cleaned up," Trini explained.

"They sure would. Despite being messy, our mud fights were fun," Jason said, standing tall and proud.

"Where has the time gone?" Trini wondered.

"We grew up and found our dream jobs. We had our son," Jason answered.

Trini walked over to her boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek. She rubbed it in before patting the same spot. Jason took her hand into his. He ran his fingers from the back of it to the upper part of her arm.

"One part of us growing up was fighting the forces of evil," Jason said.

"I know. I miss being a Ranger so much," Trini whispered sadly. "It was wonderful using my fighting skills to help people in trouble."

"I'm with you on that. People were always appreciative of our help. They were very surprised when they learned we'd been Rangers," Jason replied.

"TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Zhane took a huge risk revealing themselves, but they had to in order to save Earth," Trini pointed out.

"What amazes me is Bulk and Skull convinced the citizens to help them fight Astronema's forces," Jason whispered. "I never saw them doing that."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is good won over evil," Trini commented.

"Yes, but I wish Zordon didn't have to die for that to happen," Jason mumbled and sniffled. "He was like a father to all of us, especially Kim. We could always rely on his wisdom to lead us."

"He may not be here anymore, but he lives within us. As long as we remember him, he'll never really be gone," Trini murmured in much comfort.

Jason nodded at Trini. A tear fell from his eye, but she wiped it away and laid her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a loving look.

"Now, give me that smile I love, Jason," Trini said.

Jason didn't want to, but he managed to smile. Trini laughed and cupped his chin in her hand.

"There it is! I'm so proud of you!" Trini squealed cheerfully.

"Oh, stop it, Trini!" Jason yelled and blushed madly.

"Unh-unh. Not a chance," Trini responded and let out a playful growl.

Trini pressed a gentle kiss to Jason's lips. They hugged tightly and looked toward the window. They saw the leaves of the tree closest to it move slightly in the wind.

00000

Ashley sat at her desk in the Pearly Gates Daycare's older preschooler classroom nearly an hour later. She wrote something in her notebook. The classroom had two long tables with ten children sitting at each one. They played with various toys. A shelf stood to the left of them. It had toys, books, and art supplies. A kitchen playset was located close to the end of the classroom. It came with a stove, table, chairs, and refrigerator.

Ashley looked toward thirty-two-year-old Tina, who was knelt next to five-year-old Lenny Reingold at the first table. Tina smiled as he showed her a light red plane. Being African-American, she was tall for a woman. Her ebony black hair was braided against her scalp. She wore a dark green sweatshirt with a white unicorn on the front, raven black jeans with flower stitched into the pant legs at the top, white socks, and dark blue sneakers.

Lenny imitated an engine while flying the plane above his head. He was a little short for his age, but he looked normal. He was Asian and had short raven black hair and dark brown eyes. His favorite color seemed to be dark blue as all of his clothes were that. He brought the plane down to the table and rolled it across, stopping near a drumstick. He became quiet a second later.

"Great landing, Lenny," Tina said warmly.

"Thank you. You want to go with me for a flight?" Lenny asked and handed the airplane to his teacher.

"I'll go flying with you later. Better yet, you can serve me drinks during the flight," Tina said.

"Unh-unh. No way," Lenny laughed as he shook his head.

"Yes way," Tina replied and nodded.

Tina gave Lenny back the plane and stood up. She heard shouting and saw five-year-old Pearl Letterman standing and holding a stuffed white rabbit above four-year-old Julie Killjoy's head at the second table. Pearl appeared normal for her age. She was Caucasian and had her long auburn hair in pigtails. Her dark brown eyes had scars underneath them. She wore all dark pink.

Julie tried to reach for the rabbit, but Pearl raised it higher. She was short for her age, but she appeared normal otherwise. She was Asian, and her long raven black hair was braided. Her eyes were hazel with a scar underneath the left one. She had on a dark green dress, white socks, and ebony black tap shoes. She started getting frustrated.

"Come on! Give me the rabbit!" Julie cried.

"You have to get it first!" Pearl teased with a laugh.

"Please, give it back!" Julie yelled.

"No, you have to grab it from me. Then you can have it," Pearl responded and turned her nose upward.

Julie jumped for the rabbit, but she still couldn't get it as Pearl raised it a little higher. Tina came over and took it away from Pearl. She gave her a somewhat angry look as she knelt down to her eye level.

"Pearl, you know better than to tease Julie like that," Tina scolded.

"Ms. Barrons, I was just kidding around with her," Pearl said, trying to look innocent.

"Holding a rabbit above her head where she can't reach it isn't kidding around. It's bullying pure and simple. You need to go to the corner," Tina said.

"But—" Pearl started.

"Now," Tina interrupted sternly.

Pearl rose to her feet with her arms crossed. She walked over to the corner as Tina stood up to follow her. She put her nose against it and her arms behind her back. Tina returned to Julie to give her the rabbit. She knelt down to her eye level. Julie hugged the rabbit and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Barrons," Julie said in a sweet voice.

"You're welcome, Julie. I won't let Pearl bother you like that," Tina responded and winked at the girl.

Tina ruffled Julie's hair, making her giggle. She stood up and went over to Ashley, who glanced at her. They observed Julie bouncing the rabbit up and down in her lap.

"Julie's such a sweet little girl," Ashley said.

"Yeah. It's unfortunate Pearl keeps picking on her," Tina muttered solemnly.

"At least we don't let her get away with it like some teachers do," Ashley responded and propped her head up with her elbow.

"Or parents," Tina added.

"Some parents are shocked when they learn their children have been bullying others. They insist they're angels at home," Ashley commented.

"Just because they're obedient at home doesn't mean they're that way at daycare or school," Tina pointed out. "In Pearl's case, I honestly believe she can't help being a troublemaker."

"I agree with you," Ashley said. "I hope she will grow out of it eventually."

"I think she will," Tina said, warmth showing in her voice. "It might take a while, but it'll be worth it."

Ashley let out a small chuckle. She and Tina started another conversation as Lenny made engine noises once more.

00000

Around five minutes later, Tina wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to contain her laughter. Ashley had been telling her about the time she, Andros, Zhane, and Karone were caught up in a food fight started by Darren Earhart, Bernie Walker, and Shelly Hyatte at school three months before their graduation. Lenny moved his head back and forth while tapping his fingers on the table.

"Food kept flying everywhere until Mr. Kaplan came in and yelled, 'Silence!' He looked so mad that it seemed his head was about to pop off and land on the floor," Ashley said.

"I can't blame him for being mad," Tina said.

"He punished Darren, Bernie, and Shelly after they admitted they started the whole thing," Ashley commented and laid her hands on the desk. "Darren and Bernie couldn't stop smearing food on each other's clothes after the former accidentally tripped and dumped his milk all over the latter's shirt. Shelly had to yell, 'Food fight!' after Bernie threw a banana at Darren and missed when he ducked."

"At least Mr. Kaplan didn't let the incident go unpunished like some principals do," Tina said in relief.

"He was a great principal. He cared a lot about his students. He was always on guard when it came to bullies and disruptors. I was sad when he announced he was retiring after graduation. So were my friends and boyfriend," Ashley whispered solemnly.

"Who wouldn't be sad to see him go? He ran that high school for thirty years," Tina responded.

"Bullies weren't sad to see him go. They thought they'd have a chance to get away with tormenting other students with the new principal. Fortunately, Ms. Han turned out to be just as strict as Mr. Kaplan," Ashley said.

Tina let out a small chuckle. She and Ashley heard talking and looked to their left to see Trini and Frankie standing at the front desk. Trini sighed his name in the logbook. Ashley got up as her friend brought him into the classroom. Tina approached him, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Frankie. How are you doing?" Tina greeted.

"I'm fine, Ms. Barrons. Thank you for asking," Frankie answered.

"Boy, do you look handsome!" Ashley said.

"Mommy did it," Frankie said proudly and looked up at Trini. "She's the greatest hair stylist in the world."

"He wanted a spiked look for today. I couldn't resist doing it for him," Trini explained and hugged her son.

"It looks better than the mohawk Zhane gave him," Tina giggled.

"He did a good job with that, but he's no hair stylist like Trini is," Ashley said with a shake of her head.

"I may work well with hair, but I prefer training orcas," Trini said and held up her hands while laughing.

Ashley and Frankie joined in on the laughter. The group got quiet as Lenny walked up to it. Lenny held the plane in both hands.

"Hi, Ms. Kwan," Lenny greeted.

"Hey, Lenny. What's shaking?" Trini asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say hi," Lenny answered in a sweet voice.

"That's very kind of you," Trini said and patted the top of Lenny's head.

"Mommy, can I go with Lenny?" Frankie asked.

"Of course, honey," Trini said and smiled.

"Nice hairdo," Lenny said and touched his best friend's hair in a light manner.

"Thank you," Frankie replied.

Lenny led Frankie to the table and sat together. He gave his best friend the plane. Frankie raised it above his head, making engine noises while moving it back and forth in the air.

"I'm coming in for a landing!" Frankie called.

"Oh, no! I see a tree!" Lenny yelled and picked up a drumstick to stand it up on its end.

"Don't worry. I won't hit it," Frankie said with confidence.

Frankie moved the plane in a circle in which he went past the drumstick. He brought it down toward the table and rolled it across. He stopped next to a building block. Lenny clapped and laughed joyfully.

"Wonderful landing!" Lenny said.

"Thank you. You want to go for a flight?" Frankie wondered and handed Lenny the plane.

"Sure. Get ready for take off!" Lenny announced.

Lenny rolled the airplane across the table and flew it into the air. He made engine noises as he moved it in a straight line. Ashley, Tina, and Trini couldn't help smiling.

"Look at them. They go so well together," Tina said and sighed in content.

"It's no wonder they're best friends," Ashley added.

"In a few short weeks, Stephen and Lilli will be joining the kids here," Trini said and cupped her chin in her hand. "This is a whole new environment for them. It will take a while for them to adjust."

"We hope to make them as comfortable as possible," Ashley said.

"I think you'll do well. You're a natural with kids," Trini said confidently.

"Thanks," Ashley replied.

Trini reached out to rub Ashley's arm. They and Tina observed Frankie and Lenny playing with four building blocks. Trini adjusted her purse strap.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late for work," Trini said.

"We understand," Tina said.

Trini turned her attention toward Frankie and whistled loudly. Frankie glanced at her and saw her waving.

"Bye, honey. Have a good day," Trini called.

"You too, Mommy. Say hi to the orcas for me," Frankie answered and waved.

"I will," Trini commented with a wink.

Trini headed out of the building as Frankie went back to playing with Lenny. Ashley returned to the desk while Tina walked around and watched the children closely.

00000

Tommy pulled his jeep into the Falcon and Dragon Dojo's parking lot. He turned off the engine, but he left the radio on. He listened to the DJ speaking about the Angel Grove Zoo's newest baby elephant and baby giraffe. He chuckled and leaned back while putting his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling.

"The zoo has had so many baby animals born lately that another one should be built," Tommy joked.

Tommy looked forward and took the key out of the ignition, which switched off the radio. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped through his pictures until he stopped at one of Megan standing in front of a tree in their backyard. Megan had her hands in front of her and a big smile on her face. She was Caucasian and had a petite frame. Her sandy blond hair came to her shoulders, and her eyes were dark brown. Her clothes were all white. Tommy sighed quietly while staring at the picture.

"Oh, Megan. You don't know how much I miss you. You were just twenty-nine when you died. It doesn't feel like seven months since your death. It feels like only yesterday," Tommy whispered sadly.

Tommy sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. He spent four years racing for his Uncle John before he earned enough money to open his own dojo with Jason of which he had wanted to do since before he graduated from high school. He came up with its name. He and Jason taught karate to both children and adults. Many women came to them to learn self-defense in case they were suddenly attacked from behind or the side.

Tommy met Megan in August 1999 when she moved to town and started working at his old high school as a music teacher. Before then, Megan was involved in three unsuccessful relationships where men were only attracted to her because of her looks. Tommy felt bad for her when she told him this. An attraction developed between them, and they started dating in October. Megan felt relieved that Tommy was the first boyfriend who didn't love her for just her looks. She took him to Minneapolis to meet her parents, George and Carly, in February 2000. George and Carly liked him almost immediately. Tommy and Megan went on double dates with Marcus and Kim whenever they visited Angel Grove. They had much fun on them.

Tommy proposed to Megan at a romantic dinner in the YouthCenter after fifteen months of dating. He was overjoyed when she accepted it. They married on June 25, 2001. They continued their double dates with Marcus and Kim. They found them even more fun since both couples were married. George died from a sudden heart attack on March 26, 2003. Carly died from a seven-month battle with breast cancer on June 18, 2004. Tommy and Megan developed a fondness for Stephen and Lilli. They started discussing having children close to Lilli's second birthday.

On July 15, 2007, Tommy stayed home while Megan went to a friend's party. Megan headed back around midnight. As she was going through the green light at an intersection, a drunken driver ran the red light and slammed into her, killing her instantly. Tommy was devastated when he learned of her death. The driver was arrested for vehicular homicide. He was found guilty and sentenced to fifteen years in prison. His license was permanently suspended.

Tommy closed his wallet and slipped it back in his pocket. He grabbed his bag from the backseat and exited the jeep. He approached the door, fumbling to get the right key. He heard an approaching engine. He saw Jason pulling his dark red Mercedes into the parking lot. Jason turned off the engine. Tommy smiled at him as his best friend got out.

"Hey, bro," Tommy greeted.

"Hey yourself, Tommy," Jason responded and got his bag from the backseat. "What are you doing here before me? I thought I was the early bird."

"I decided to come in early," Tommy answered.

"I'm very impressed. Your memory gets better every day," Jason said as he came to the door.

"You can thank Billy for that. He showed me how to improve it," Tommy said in proudness.

"Let's not forget geniuses can be absent-minded sometimes," Jason pointed out.

"Of course. What do you think I am, stupid?" Tommy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I should insert a bigger brain in here," Jason joked and tapped Tommy's temple.

"I think _you_ need the bigger brain," Tommy said.

Jason punched Tommy in the shoulder, getting a laugh from him. Tommy found the correct key and unlocked the door. He opened it and walked in, followed by Jason. He flipped a switch, flooding the room with light. He and Jason looked both ways as they stepped forward.

"Sometimes, I feel like this place is a dream," Tommy commented.

"So do I, but it's not. It's real," Jason said. ""It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't earned all that money racing for your uncle, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"It was fun racing for him, but I prefer teaching karate," Tommy said and cleared his throat.

Jason looked around the room once more. The room's floor was covered in mats. A mirror could be seen on the right. A banner with a flying falcon and a fire-breathing dragon facing each other hung above it. A foam dummy stood on the left. Its arms were stretched out to the sides and seemed to be looking at the back wall. Tommy cleared his throat, causing Jason to look at him.

"If you're finished admiring the place, can we go to the locker room?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, Tommy," Jason chuckled.

Tommy and Jason headed to the first of three locker rooms. Two rows with fifteen lockers each stood facing each other. Two benches could be seen. Tommy and Jason placed their bags on the first bench in front of the third and fourth lockers. They opened them and pulled out their towels and water bottles. They set them on the bench. Tommy got his cell phone from his pocket and looked it over. He couldn't help laughing.

"I never thought I'd ever have a cell phone," Tommy said and took a deep breath.

"I didn't either," Jason said and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. "Trini always jokes about how old we're getting since we have these things. She's right. It doesn't seem so long ago when we had just ordinary phones. We couldn't take them anywhere."

"But we can take these wherever we go," Tommy said and smiled warmly. "They're perfect for calling someone when you find you don't have a spare after getting a flat tire."

"You can also call your loved ones to warn them of oncoming tornadoes if your home phone goes out," Jason added.

"That reminds me of the scene where the phone went out in _Night of the Twisters._ Dan looked quite scared when that happened. He knew he had no way of reaching anyone he knew," Tommy said.

"That's one of Frankie's favorite movies. Trini and I watch it all the time with him. It has no curse words whatsoever. The only violence is the tornadoes," Jason commented.

"The Super Tuesday tornado outbreak from earlier this month was terrible. It's the worst one we've had since 1985. That was when the only F5 tornado in Pennsylvania's history occurred," Tommy muttered seriously.

"I've seen footage of that tornado on YouTube. It's incredible!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's amazing that people have survived such a destructive force of nature," Tommy whispered.

"So true," Jason agreed.

Tommy and Jason put their cell phones on the bench. They changed into their workout clothes and stuffed their regular ones into their bags. They zipped them shut and opened the lockers to put them inside. They closed the lockers with loud slams before putting combination locks on them. They picked up their towels, water bottles, and cell phones.

"By tomorrow afternoon, Kim and her children will be here in Angel Grove. I never imagined that happening," Tommy said.

"Becoming a young widow isn't something that happens every day. I can tell you that," Jason said.

"Neither is becoming a young widower," Tommy answered and sighed heavily. "I understand everything Kim is going through. The difference is that Megan died instantly in that drunk driving crash while Marcus suffered from leukemia for six months."

"It doesn't matter how your significant others died. It's terrible all the same," Jason said.

"I know. We were both so happy with Marcus and Megan. They got along well with each other," Tommy said, feeling a little warm inside.

"Not too many new love interests of two exes like each other," Jason murmured.

"Kim didn't mean to hurt me when she told me fell for Kenny. I wanted her to be happy, so I let her go. We agreed to remain friends. It was the best thing we ever did," Tommy answered.

"You were selfless to let her go, bro. I'm proud of you," Jason said.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled.

Jason patted Tommy's arm and rubbed it. He threw his towel over his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Enough chitchat. Let's spar before we get started for today," Jason suggested.

"Okay. Just don't kick me into the wall," Tommy joked.

"I'll do that if I want to," Jason smirked.

Tommy smacked Jason on the arm before throwing his towel over his shoulder. They headed out of the locker room. They put their stuff next to the mirror and went to the center of the mat. They faced each other and bowed respectfully. They started their spar.


	6. Youth Center Visit and A Snobbish Lady

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter six of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. You can expect to see more fluffy moments for some of the couples in the chapter after the next. Stay tuned for chapter seven.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: Youth Center Visit/A Snobbish Lady

The Youth Center was quiet around mid-morning. It looked very similar to what it had been before it turned into the Surf Spot. However, the walls had murals of orcas, bottlenose dolphins, and humpback whales painted on them. There were also a few more tables and arcade games. The Juice Bar was a little bigger than the previous one had been.

Ernie wiped the counter with a damp rag. He used a hand towel to dry it. He stuffed napkins into the napkin holder and placed it on the left. He laid a stack of cups in the middle. He looked toward the TV and turned it up a little bit. He listened to the anchorwoman talk about the Super Tuesday tornado outbreak. He propped his head with his elbow.

"I feel bad for those southerners. They have to deal with so many tornadoes every year," Ernie said solemnly.

Ernie picked up the remote and flipped through the channels until he came to one playing an episode of _Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures._ He watched Jack describe the features of the orca while standing next to the Shamu Stadium tank at Sea World San Diego. He chuckled at Nakai and Kalia swimming up behind the naturalist and spitting water on him.

"Those orcas are just as playful as the ones at this city's aquarium," Ernie said, a smile crossing his lips. "It'd be cool if Jack could come for a visit."

Ernie put the remote down. During his first year in South America for his volunteer work, he learned about Adelle Ferguson's purchase of the Youth Center and remodeling it into the Surf Spot. He was all right with it and hoped to see it when he returned home. He wasn't surprised when he learned that Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Justin had once been Power Rangers. He had an unusual feeling about them from the beginning. More importantly, he'd always seen them as very special.

Ernie spent six more years in South America before he returned home. Just after his return, he found out Adelle had decided to move the Surf Spot to another location and offered to help remake the Youth Center. He accepted it, and they worked together on it. He reopened the Youth Center after three months of hard work. Business went well as it became one of the main hangouts for a new generation of teens. He received occasional visits from the former Rangers. Even Bulk and Skull would drop in from time to time.

Ernie saw two men leave a table close to the Juice Bar. He went to it and picked up their cups. He took them to the kitchen and rinsed them in the sink. He placed them in the dishwasher. He returned to the table to wipe it with the rag. He dried it with the towel. Just then, Bulk and Skull walked in with their hands in their pockets. Ernie looked at them and smiled widely.

"Bulk, Skull! What a nice surprise!" Ernie exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Ernie. What's shaking?" Skull asked.

"I'm just trying to keep this place clean. What brings you here?" Ernie wondered.

"It was our day off. We thought we'd come see you for a little bit," Bulk said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, that's nice," Ernie replied. "You guys hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

"No, thanks. We had breakfast at Burger King thirty minutes ago," Skull said, holding up his hand.

"I had an egg-and-cheese biscuit while Skull had two sausage biscuits," Bulk added.

"Oh, I see," Ernie commented.

"That means you don't have to waste food. I remember how Bulk used to eat like a pig when we were younger. You had to fix twice as much to satisfy his hunger," Skull snickered.

"Thanks for reminding me, Skull," Bulk muttered sarcastically. "You ate a lot too."

"Yes, but my high metabolism burned it all off," Skull smirked.

"Lucky you," Bulk said.

Bulk gave Skull a noogie. They decided they wanted to become police officers full time not long after Dark Specter's attack on the universe was thwarted. However, they didn't want to be part of the main area of police business. They wanted to combat animal cruelty. This surprised their friends because the job of animal cruelty officers was more dangerous than that of junior officers. This was a fact that Bulk and Skull accepted willingly.

With Lt. Stone's help, Bulk and Skull went through a great deal of training to prepare for their new careers. They joined the animal cruelty department three years later. Lt. Stone accompanied them to it, so he could help them with anything they needed. They handed a variety of cases, including getting animals out of unusual places they were stuck in and rescuing them from terrible conditions.

Bulk, Skull, and Ernie heard chattering and looked toward three women looking at the back wall mural. The women seemed to be discussing it and made gestures toward it. They laughed while putting their hands behind their backs. They resumed their conversation. Bulk, Skull, and Ernie glanced at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"They really like the murals," Bulk said.

"It was a great idea to put them on the walls. I feel they make this place come alive even more," Ernie answered proudly.

"Today's teens need a lively atmosphere with all the doom and gloom in the world," Skull mumbled, crossing his arms.

"That's all they talk about these days. People would rather be negative than positive," Bulk said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"If the media would show more positive stuff, then the world would be a better place," Ernie said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't sell. All the media cares about is ratings and money. If they would just put both aside, then they could really make a difference," Skull said and sighed heavily.

"Mm-hmm," Bulk agreed.

Bulk, Skull, and Ernie looked toward the women once more. They watched them finish their conversation and head out the exit.

"Why don't we head over to the Juice Bar and continue our talk?" Ernie suggested.

"Okay," Skull agreed.

Bulk and Skull headed for the Juice Bar, followed by Ernie. They sat down at the first two of nine stools while he went behind the counter. They looked toward the TV, seeing Jack stand next to Corky and Orkid while talking about Sea World's efforts to educate the public about marine life. Bulk propped his head up with his elbow.

"Jack Hanna is one cool guy," Bulk said. "He knows so much about animals."

"I like how he goes into their natural habitats and describes their lifestyles. Do you remember when we watched _Jack Hanna's Animal Bloopers _at Tommy's place, Bulkie?" Skull asked.

"Do I ever," Bulk commented. "The bloopers made me laugh so hard. My favorite was the flying fox mistaking Jack for a tree. He looked quite annoyed."

"My favorite was the sea lion kissing him on the cheek. The look on his face was priceless," Skull responded.

"If there's one thing I love about Jack, it's that he knows what he is doing when he interacts with wild animals. He is always careful and never harasses them in his attempts to get as close as possible," Ernie said, placing his hand on the counter.

"I don't understand why people want to get so close to wild animals. That can get them in big trouble," Skull said.

"I think they do it to prove how brave they are. Either that or they believe wild animals are as cuddly as the ones at the zoo," Bulk suggested.

"I saw a video of a man who got very close to a buffalo in Yellowstone on YouTube. The buffalo turned around and charged at him. It threw him into the air. He landed very hard on the ground and broke his pelvis," Skull explained, cringing quite a bit.

"That guy was stupid. He should've known better," Ernie said and scoffed in annoyance.

"I believe he knew it was dangerous to get that close to the buffalo. He just didn't care," Skull said. "He thought nothing bad would happen to him."

"Everyone thinks that at one time or another. Then reality hits them in the face," Bulk said truthfully.

"You said it, Bulkie," Skull agreed, patting his best friend's shoulder.

Bulk nodded at Skull. He folded his hands and twirled his thumbs around. He clicked his tongue three times.

"I can never forget the first animal cruelty case Skull and I took on. It involved four skinny paint horses named Jenna, Chelsea, Ripley, and Itchy. They looked awful when we arrived at the ranch they were living at," Bulk said, letting a heavy sigh.

"Itchy was the worst. He could barely stand up. We couldn't reason with the owner on the condition of her horses. She insisted they were fine. How could she say that when it was clear they were starving?" Skull scoffed.

"Some people believe they can't do anything wrong, even if the evidence shows they're guilty of a wrongdoing. Responsibility isn't their fortitude," Ernie said.

"Mm-hmm," Skull agreed. "We got a warrant to seize the horses. That made the owner angry, but Bulk and I stood firm. We snapped pictures to use as evidence against her in a court hearing. It was easy getting Jenna, Chelsea, and Ripley into the trailer, but Itchy was a chore because he was so weak. We took them to the shelter's stable. The veterinarians were just as disgusted by the condition of the horses as we were. They were determined to do everything they could to save them."

"Unfortunately, Itchy died two days later, despite their efforts. Skull and I were saddened, but this made us determined to bring the owner to justice. We presented our evidence of the horses' condition to the judge. The owner continued to deny she had anything to do with it. The judge told her she should be ashamed of herself for letting her horses get into such terrible shape. He awarded custody of Jenna, Chelsea, and Ripley to the humane society. At her trial, the owner was found guilty of deliberate animal cruelty and sentenced to five months in jail and six years probation. She couldn't own any animals during her probation. Jenna, Chelsea, and Ripley recovered and were adopted by three different families. Skull and I were satisfied with the outcome of the case," Bulk said.

"It's good your first animal cruelty case went very well," Ernie commented. "I'm proud of you for that."

"Thanks, Ernie. The lesson of this story is you shouldn't own animals if you aren't going to be responsible for them," Skull responded.

"We may not be able to save every animal we help, but we try our best," Bulk said, exhaling sharply.

"That's all anyone can ask of you. Nobody's perfect," Ernie said honestly.

"If the world was perfect, it'd be a dull place," Skull said and held up his hand.

"That's right," Ernie answered.

Bulk and Skull winked at Ernie. They continued their conversation as two men came in and went to the fitness area.

00000

The Youth Center was a little more crowded around thirty minutes later. Bulk and Skull still sat at the Juice Bar while Ernie continued to stand behind the counter. Ernie listened to Bulk's telling of the time he tried one of Zack's complex dance moves and crashed into the columns. He laughed after the story was finished.

"I can never forget how embarrassed you looked when you ended up on the floor. It was quite funny," Ernie said.

"It wasn't my brightest moment. That's for sure," Bulk admitted. "It taught me a valuable lesson. Never brag about an ability you've never done before."

"It was a lesson well learned. You never tried that dance move again," Skull commented.

"At least I can look back and laugh about that unflattering moment," Bulk said and smiled warmly.

"We have plenty of unflattering moments from our past we can laugh at," Skull added.

"Uh-huh," Bulk said, his voice sounding like Elvis's.

Skull laughed very hard and hit his hand on the table. He ran out of breath and breathed deeply to catch it. Bulk looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, Skull. I didn't mean to make you laugh so hard with my Elvis voice," Bulk apologized.

"It's okay, Bulkie. I love hearing it so much that I can't help myself sometimes," Skull admitted.

"Just be careful. You _can_ die laughing," Ernie warned.

"I know, Ernie, but thanks for the tip," Skull responded.

Bulk shrugged his shoulders. He tapped his fingers on the counter while looking at the wall. He focused his attention on Skull and Ernie.

"Can you believe Kim and her kids will be here by tomorrow afternoon?" Bulk asked and bit his lip.

"No, I don't, Bulkie. I didn't expect that day to get here so fast," Skull answered.

"The day we learned Marcus died is on my mind a lot. You and I were talking with Ernie when Tommy came in and told us. I felt so bad for Kim. She loved her husband dearly," Bulk said sadly.

"Not once did I ever think she'd become a widowed mother. Everyone knows mothers often have a hard time raising children on their own," Skull muttered.

"She won't be alone. Robert and Anna will be helping her take care of Stephen and Lilli," Ernie pointed out.

"They were so nice to let them move into their house. Some parents won't let their grown children stay with them, even if they have no place to go," Skull whispered, his voice showing some frustration.

"That's not right. Parents shouldn't leave their children to fend for themselves and expect everything to be okay. They may need help," Ernie said with a loud scoff.

"Either that or the parents fear people will think they're letting their children freeload off them," Bulk said and rolled his eyes.

"Just because adult children live with their parents doesn't mean they're freeloading off them. They may live with them because one or both are disabled and need help," Skull commented.

"Having adult children around to help with the household is a great thing. Of course, some do take advantage and freeload off their parents," Ernie said honestly.

"Let's not forget freeloading parents," Bulk said.

"Oh, yeah. They can be just as bad as freeloading kids can. In fact, they can be worse than them," Skull grumbled.

Bulk and Ernie nodded in agreement at Skull's comments. Skull leaned back for a second before bringing his body back to its normal position.

"I can tell you this. Kim would never freeload off her father and stepmother. She's not one to be lazy," Skull said.

"She's always been an on-the-go person. She's so energetic that it seems no one can stop her once she gets going," Bulk said, his voice showing warmth.

"That energy helped her to keep up with her gymnastics training. I'm so proud of her for winning three Olympic gold medals," Skull murmured in sweetness.

"Don't forget the silver medal she won at the Pan Global Games. That was her very first," Bulk added.

"Of course not, Bulk," Skull answered, furrowing his brow. "She accomplished a lot in her young life. She also married a wonderful man and had two beautiful kids."

"Stephen and Lilli are so well-behaved. They can sit quietly for a long time," Bulk said. "They do have their bratty moments."

"Young kids can't help their behavior sometimes. The important thing is parents need to teach them the difference between right and wrong. It can take a while to sink in, but it's worth it," Ernie whispered.

"Oh, really?" a female voice asked snobbishly.

Bulk and Skull winced quietly and looked over their shoulder to see Veronica. Veronica turned her nose upward while crossing her arms.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Bulk demanded.

"I'm crashing here on my day off. I have a right to," Veronica answered and approached the former bullies.

"No one said you didn't, but that doesn't give you the right to stick your nose in other people's business," Skull said, narrowing his eyes at the young woman.

"I can poke my nose into someone else's business if I want because I'm rich. It's all thanks to my career as a lawyer. That makes me better than you are. You're losers who are stuck at such a stupid job," Veronica snapped.

"Just because we don't make a ton of money as animal cruelty officers doesn't make us losers. Besides, fighting animal abusers isn't stupid. It's a very important job," Bulk retorted.

"So, you say," Veronica sneered. "You two never went to college like I did. You could do so much more with a college degree, but you won't even try. You're failures. The same can be said for Kim."

"Kim is far from being a failure. She won one Pan Global silver medal and three Olympic gold medals," Skull retorted. "She's a champion gymnast."

"She still didn't go to college. She married young and had two brats with that loser husband of hers," Veronica said venomously.

"Stephen and Lilli aren't brats. They're wonderful kids. Marcus wasn't a loser. He was a great man who touched many people's lives. He was just as much of a champion gymnast as Kim was," Bulk said, appearing frustrated.

"On top of that, college isn't for everyone, Veronica," Ernie pointed out. "I never went to college, but that doesn't make me a failure. I've been successful at running the YouthCenter."

"You might have a successful business going, Ernie, but you're not making huge amounts of money," Veronica replied with a scoff.

"I don't need tons of money to make me happy. True happiness comes from friends," Ernie said.

"A friend is something you lack, young lady," Bulk said seriously.

"Who would want a spoiled brat like you for a friend?" Skull asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. She enrolled at Angel Grove University to become a lawyer the fall after graduation. She completed her four-year degree and attended law school in Los Angeles not long after. Once she finished with law school after three more years, she passed the bar exam and returned home. She got a job at the Perkins Law Firm.

Veronica became a top-notch lawyer in divorce cases. She was known for being tough in her questioning of witnesses, especially if she cross-examined. Many clients hired her when they were uncertain if things would go their way. She made sure they got what they wanted. However, she never got attached to them since she considered the business more important.

Veronica looked toward the back wall. She could see a man and two women discussing the mural and waving their hands in the air. She heard them laugh and scoffed irritatingly. She turned back to Bulk, Skull, and Ernie while running her hands through her hair. The three men looked at her closely, their heads tilting to the right.

"You should replace your whale and dolphin murals with plain colors like you had before, Ernie. They look so dumb," Veronica leered.

"People like the murals, Veronica. They enjoy looking at them," Ernie retorted.

"Not to mention people love whales and dolphins," Skull added.

"Just like Trini and Karone love those stupid orcas they train for a living. Who wants to swim with a bunch of fish?" Veronica hissed.

"Orcas are mammals, not fish. The same goes for whales and dolphins," Skull said, putting his hands on his sides.

"Oh, you're smart, Skull," Veronica said in much sarcasm. "Did you grow a brain last night?"

"No, but I am capable of making good decisions," Skull said, looking a little angry.

"It's so ironic. You picked on other people when you were younger, but you fight animal abusers now," Veronica said and crossed her arms.

"Lt. Stone was responsible for turning our lives around. He showed us we didn't have to be mean in order to be liked," Bulk commented.

"That's something you've never learned," Ernie said.

"As a result, no one wants to be around you. You drive away any friends you do make," Skull said bluntly.

"So?" Veronica snapped.

"There's no so about it, Veronica. You're alone. You will be for the rest of your life because that's what happens to snobs. They have nobody but themselves to blame," Bulk growled.

"We shall see," Veronica hissed. "By the way, I'm not alone. I still have my parents. I love them."

"Only because they spoil you so much," Skull scoffed.

Veronica waved Skull off. She turned on her heel and walked away. She bumped into a woman on her way to the fitness area without excusing herself. The woman stared after her in irritation before going to the leg extension. Bulk, Skull, and Ernie shook their heads in disbelief.

"I swear, Veronica has no sense of civility whatsoever," Skull mumbled.

"She's the biggest snob I've ever seen in my life," Bulk whispered bitterly.

"At least you guys were nice sometimes when you were bullies," Ernie said as Bulk and Skull looked at him. "Veronica was never that way unless she got something she wanted. She holds her nose so high that she'd drown if it started pouring down rain."

"She'll have a crick in her neck for holding it high for so long," Skull said.

"Oh, yes," Bulk agreed.

Ernie winked at Bulk and picked up the remote to flip through the channels. He stopped at one showing _Press Your Luck. _He put it down as Bulk and Skull looked at each other.

"You want to play a game of arcade basketball?" Bulk asked.

"Sure, buddy. I got home team," Skull said with pride.

"I get it the next game," Bulk smiled.

Bulk and Skull leapt off the stools and headed for the arcade area. Ernie saw a woman walk in and sit at a table near the exit. He approached her and proceeded to take her order.


	7. Spending Time With Orcas

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seven of "Beneath the Waves." I'm so happy it took only two days to get out. The next chapter will have lots of fluffy moments for some of the couples. Stay tuned for chapter eight.

XXXXX

Chapter 7: Spending Time With Orcas

Six people sat in the stands at the Angel Grove Aquarium's orca stadium in the early afternoon. They watched two orcas named Sonya and Sophia swim across the tank. The tank was in a half-oval shape and measured two hundred feet long, one hundred two feet wide, and thirty-seven feet deep. It was surrounded by a seven-foot high glass panel. Three rectangular-shaped back tanks could be seen behind it. They were eighty-six feet long, fifty-two feet wide, and eighteen feet deep. Further back was a hexagon-shaped close-up tank that was one hundred seventy-three feet long, eighty-nine feet wide, and thirty-three feet deep. It had artificial rocks along the sides and bottom to resemble ocean habitat. Two basketballs floated next to the platform.

Sonya turned on her side and slapped her flipper against the water. She was the bigger of the two. Her dorsal leaned slightly to the right and had a nick at the top. Her eyepatches came to sharp points at their fronts. Her flukes had one nick in each of them, and her saddle patch was open. Her stomach looked bigger than normal. Her eyes were dark brown, and scars were underneath both of them. A small white spot could be seen on the tip of her nose.

Sophia spyhopped to wiggle her flippers. Her dorsal was completely collapsed on her left. Her eyepatches curled at their backs and were wide in the middle. The left one had a small rake mark in the middle. The edges of her flukes where the white met the black possessed a spotted pattern that appeared as if someone had painted them. Her saddle patch was closed, and her eyes were light blue.

Sonya moved back into the right side up position while Sophia went underwater and resurfaced. They spotted Trini and Karone coming onto the slideout holding one fish-filled bucket each. They swam toward them as the women set the buckets down. They squeaked in excitement while opening their mouths. Trini and Karone got on their knees, smiling at them. They gave them tongue rubs.

"Hey, girls," Trini greeted.

"You ready for your lunch?" Karone asked.

Sonya and Sophia nodded rapidly. Trini and Karone laughed and rubbed their tongues again. The orcas spouted air as they watched them put their hands in the buckets.

"We're glad you are because today's special is—" Karone started.

"Herring!" Trini announced as she pulled out a handful of fish.

Sonya and Sophia squeaked more excitedly and opened their mouths a little wider. They folded their tongues. Trini dropped the fish into Sonya's mouth. Karone fed some to Sophia. Both orcas swallowed their meals quickly. They were given two more handfuls of fish. They chattered in satisfaction, which made Trini and Karone laugh.

"You girls love that herring, don't you?" Trini asked.

Sonya and Sophia nodded again. They turned on their sides for a moment before going back up and opening their mouths again. Karone looked at them, appearing serious.

"Now, you both have to be careful. You'll get fat if you eat too much fish," Karone said, waving her finger.

"Especially you, Sonya. You're getting bigger every day!" Trini joked.

Sonya clicked quietly and sank beneath the surface. She threw her head upward, spitting water on Trini. She squeaked in amusement as her trainer gave her a mock glare.

"You little goofball! You got me all wet!" Trini shouted. "You'll pay for that. Mark my words."

Sonya squeaked while shaking her head. Trini laughed and kissed her on her nose. She scratched it very gently. She resumed feeding her, as did Karone with Sophia.

"It's so easy to feed orcas. They come to you when they see their food," Karone commented warmly. "Some animals won't approach you when it's feeding time."

"It could be because they'd rather not have people in their enclosures when they eat," Trini suggested.

"Either that or they will act like they aren't hungry and refuse to approach their food. When their caregivers leave, they start gobbling it down," Karone said.

"That's quite sneaky," Trini said and laughed softly.

Karone shrugged her shoulders and continued to feed Sophia. She visited the aquarium with Ashley for the first time three weeks after returning to Earth. She was very fascinated by the animals. This held true for the orcas, pseudorcas, dolphins, pilot whales, and belugas because she'd never seen them before. When she learned a membership provided free admittance, she signed up for one.

Karone visited the aquarium almost every weekend. She spent most of her time at the orca stadium, for it was her favorite place here. She became irritated with Andros's overprotective behavior toward her. She understood his concern for her safety, but she felt she was capable of taking care of herself and didn't want him telling her what she could and couldn't do. She tried to avoid getting into arguments with him the best she could.

As Karone spent more time with the orcas, she started to show an interest in working with them. She confided in Ashley about this and was delighted that her best friend supported it. She learned from her that Trini was pursuing the same goal and hoped they could work together at some point. She avoided Andros for a short while after she lost her temper with him over his overprotectiveness. She told Zhane about it. She was relieved when Andros apologized to her, thanks to Zhane's stern lecture. She gave him an apology, and they put the argument behind them.

Karone started dating Zhane after she found she'd become attracted to him and that he was the same way with her. Following graduation, she began her goal of becoming an orca trainer. She was mentored by senior orca trainer Kevin Martinez. She supported Andros and Zhane when they told her they wanted to become police officers. She spent a year helping to provide for the animals before moving on to the sea lions. After a year with the sea lions, she came to the dolphins. She and Zhane moved in together in September 2003. Two years later, she finally arrived at the orcas. It took her three years to build a strong enough relationship with them to allow her to do waterworks.

Karone finished feeding Sophia, as did Trini with Sonya. They put their arms in large circles. Sophia brought her head upward to touch Karone's cheek with her nose. Sonya mimicked her tankmate's action with Trini. Their trainers petted their heads, moving down to their chins. Sonya and Sophia squeaked in pleasure while they were being scratched.

"You girls love that! Yes, you do!" Trini said, laughing heartily.

"Nothing's better than a scratch under your chins, is there?" Karone asked.

Sonya and Sophia squeaked as if saying, 'That's right.' They got kisses on their noses from Trini and Karone. They stuck out their tongues, earning them gentle pats. The women looked at each other.

"This is the best job in the world, Trini. We get to be up close and personal with these orcas," Karone said happily.

"When I visited the aquarium for the first time at seven years old, the orca show blew me away. I'd never seen such spectacular stunts. The trainers weren't even afraid when the orcas threw them through the air like they were seals. I announced to my parents that I wanted to do this when I grew up. They supported me all the way," Trini commented.

"I can never forget Andros's angry reaction when he found out I wanted to be an orca trainer. He was determined not to let me do it. I'm glad he came around," Karone said in relief.

"You're lucky to have him for a brother. He looks out for you and protects you when you need it. He gives you advice when you feel you need some from him. Many siblings don't even think twice to do anything for each other," Trini whispered regretfully.

"I'm grateful to him for saving me from my dark side. I did many terrible things as Astronema. I feel very bad about them, but I'm determined not to let that control my life. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be a complete mess," Karone said, a little fear lining her voice.

"But you aren't. You're living a good life on Earth. You have friends, family, and a boyfriend who love you dearly. You enjoy your job. You're focused on living each day to the fullest. You should be proud of yourself," Trini commented sweetly.

"I am, Trini," Karone replied, allowing a smile to cross her lips. "Not once did I think I'd find myself living on Earth. After being here for ten years, this beautiful planet has become my permanent home."

"You know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is,'" Trini murmured.

"That saying holds just as much meaning on KO-35 as it does here," Karone said, laying her hand on Sophia's head. "The civilians have always encouraged going where the heart lies. When TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley were about to head back to Earth, I realized my heart lied there. I decided to go with Andros and Zhane. It took a while to get used to Earth's customs, but it was worth it."

Karone gave Sophia a gentle scratch. Sophia stuck out her tongue to press it against her hand. Karone kissed her on the nose while petting her cheeks very lightly.

"It was funny when Andros started pulling that Three Stooges routine Ashley taught him. He wanted to do it with everyone," Trini said.

"Yeah, but it got annoying after a while," Karone said with a small chuckle. "Still, it was cool he learned how Earth civilians made each other laugh and wanted to try it."

"You want to do it?" Trini asked, looking eager.

"Maybe later," Karone answered.

"Aw! You're no fun!" Trini whined and pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Don't start the whining. It won't get you anywhere," Karone said in defiance.

Trini stuck out her tongue at Karone, getting a raspberry from her. They shook their fists at each other. Without warning, Sonya and Sophia spit water all over them. The women screamed in much surprise as the orcas chattered in an amusing manner. They glared at them.

"You little sneaks! You caught us off-guard!" Trini scolded playfully.

"If you do that again, you'll be eating knuckle sandwiches along with the fish we feed you!" Karone threatened, holding up a fist.

Sonya and Sophia clicked as if saying, 'Yeah, right.' Trini and Karone hugged them gently. They observed them heading over to their basketballs. Sonya and Sophia used their noses to push them to the slideout.

"You guys want to throw the basketballs around?" Karone wondered.

Sonya and Sophia nodded at their trainers. They bumped the basketballs in a light manner before clicking five times.

"Okay," Trini said as she and Karone took the basketballs.

Sonya and Sophia swam underwater. Trini and Karone stood up and threw the basketballs as hard as they could. All of a sudden, Sonya and Sophia leapt upward, hitting them with their noses and sending them back. They went beneath the surface. They spyhopped, squeaking delightfully as the women caught the basketballs.

"Great throw, girls!" Trini shouted in a cheery voice.

"Here comes another!" Karone announced.

Trini and Karone tossed the basketballs into the air. Sonya and Sophia headed underwater, jumping upward to bump them back. The women caught the basketballs. They and the orcas continued their game of throw.

00000

Trini and Karone waved their hands in the air while they were on their knees fifteen minutes later. The basketballs lay to their right. Sonya and Sophia wiggled their flippers. They held their bodies vertically. Trini and Karone put their arms down, seeing the orcas go up to their heads. They stuck out their tongues. Sonya and Sophia mimicked them perfectly. All four of them put their tongues back in their mouths.

"Watch us do the funky chicken," Trini said.

Trini and Karone stood up and folded their arms underneath their armpits. They started flapping them while clucking and turning in circles. They walked around slideout, pretending to peck at it. Sonya and Sophia let out gleeful squeaks. Trini and Karone stood before them once more. They got on their knees to pet them on their noses.

"You really liked that, didn't you?" Karone asked.

Sonya and Sophia gave nods to Trini and Karone, who smiled and got on their stomachs to kiss their tongues when they stuck them out. They watched them return to their knees. They squealed pleasurably at the feel of them scratching their noses. Just then, forty-eight-year-old Dana and forty-five-year-old Kevin walked up the stairs onto the slideout.

Dana pulled her hair behind her neck. Being African-American, she was tall for a woman. Her frame was somewhat muscular, and her eyes were dark green. Her curly ebony black hair went just past her shoulders and was up in a ponytail. She wore a black-and-white wetsuit with the emblem of a leaping orca on the chest and black boots.

Kevin rubbed his hands together. He was Hispanic and around Jason's height. He wasn't as muscular and had dark brown eyes. His hair was raven black and in the style of a crew cut. His left hand bore a scar on the palm, which went from the top to the bottom. He was dressed in the same wetsuit and boots as Dana was. They came up to Trini and Karone, who looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, you two," Trini greeted.

"How are Darlene, Olivier, Rain, and Maximus?" Karone asked.

"They're fine, Karone. They've been fed. Olivier and Rain are relaxing in the first back tank. Eddie and Marnie are looking after them. Darlene and Maximus are doing a training session with Lottie and Jeff in the close-up tank. They're enjoying that," Dana explained.

"Great," Trini said.

"Sometimes, these animals don't want to perform behaviors. They just do what they want," Kevin said and chuckled to himself.

"I bet they'd say, 'Screw you. We'll do whatever we want.' if they didn't feel like doing a behavior," Dana commented.

"I know these two have stopped several shows all because they didn't want to perform," Kevin said, looking down at Sonya and Sophia.

Sonya and Sophia gave Kevin a look that seemed to tell him they were offended. Kevin crossed his arms, smirking at them.

"It's the truth, girls. Get used to it," Kevin said.

Sonya decided to roll on her side. Dana, Kevin, Trini, and Karone stared at her stomach in awe. They stepped closer to the edge, stopping when the water lapped up against their feet.

"I can hardly believe how big Sonya's stomach is now," Dana whispered in happiness.

"It wasn't long ago that she wasn't showing at all," Kevin responded and cupped his chin in his hand. "It reminds me of when Darlene was pregnant with Maximus. She didn't show at all. Then her belly got big without warning."

"At least she had no trouble giving birth to him," Dana pointed out.

"Oh, yes," Kevin agreed. "It was like she didn't even have to push him out. He came out of her on his own free will."

"She was the perfect mother to him," Dana whispered in much sweetness. "She caught on right away."

"She tended to Rain a lot after she stranded. That helped her with Maximus," Kevin said, uncrossing his arms and getting on his knees as Sonya went right side up. "I have no doubt our mom-to-be won't have any trouble with her baby."

Kevin reached out to scratch Sonya's head. Dana got on her knees and joined in on it. Sonya ducked her head downward. She spit water on her trainers, which made them scream. She repeated her action twice before chattering in glee. Kevin shook his finger at her.

"You are such a naughty girl!" Kevin scolded.

"Even when you're pregnant, you play around," Dana smirked.

"Let's see you get this!" Kevin said and splashed water into Sonya's face along with his friend.

Sonya slipped beneath the surface and spit more water on Dana and Kevin. Sophia decided to join in on it. Dana and Kevin screamed in great glee. They shook their heads rapidly and grabbed the backs of their necks. Trini and Karone couldn't help chuckling.

"Imagine if Sonya's calf inherits her playful personality. It'll probably spit as much water as these two do!" Trini shouted joyfully.

"You're probably right, Trini," Dana said as she and Kevin stood up.

"I bet you'll be the first one it spits water on," Kevin joked.

"You're dreaming if you think that will happen, Kevin," Trini retorted in a playful manner.

"Hey, I _can_ dream, can't I?" Kevin commented, wiggling his eyebrows.

Trini blew a raspberry at Kevin, who mimicked her action. She waved him off, getting a hearty laugh from him. She and Karone looked toward Sonya and Sophia as they swam away. So did Dana and Kevin. The orcas dove underwater once they were at the tank's middle and headed back toward them upside down. All four trainers observed them carefully.

Sonya and Sophia moved their bodies downward. They hit their tails against the water, splashing Dana, Kevin, Trini, and Karone. They repeated their action four times. The trainers raised their arms above their heads and cheered loudly. Sonya and Sophia went underneath the surface and turned their bodies to where their heads were poking out of the water again.

"Nice work at splashing us, girls," Kevin said in warmness.

"Now, why don't we do a little wave?" Dana suggested.

"Watch us carefully," Trini instructed.

Dana, Kevin, Trini, and Karone held up their hands to wave them. Sonya and Sophia rolled on their sides, sticking their flippers out of the water. They waved to their trainers, clicking so quietly that no one heard them. They returned to the right side up position.

"You guys are smart! Yes, you are!" Dana cooed.

"No wonder you remember everything we show you," Kevin said.

"Just keep one thing in mind. Don't fly away when you jump," Trini joked.

"We won't be able to go after you," Karone giggled.

Sonya and Sophia squeaked amusingly. They turned sideways to where they were right next to the slideout. Dana and Kevin knelt down to scratch Sonya's back. Trini and Karone mimicked their actions in regards to Sophia. Dana and Kevin glanced at them.

"Trini, when do you think Kim will bring her kids to the aquarium after they get here?" Dana wondered.

"I'm not sure, Dana. She wants to get them settled in first, so it could be a couple of weeks," Trini answered.

"I see," Dana said, nodding at her friend. "For someone so young, she is very strong. She grieves for Marcus, but she continues carrying on her daily activities."

"I understand what she's going through. I lost my mother to breast cancer when I was fifteen. Like Marcus, she was a fighter until the end," Kevin whispered, his voice showing some sadness.

"So was my father when he died of prostate cancer just after I turned seventeen. He was determined to live his life as normally as he could," Dana added, letting out a soft sniffle.

"I'm sorry you both lost your parents, but at least they're in a better place," Karone commented comfortingly.

"Thanks, Karone," Dana said.

"That's sweet of you," Kevin added.

"You're welcome," Karone responded. "I'll do anything I can to help."

"I know Kim will need our help to readjust to life in Angel Grove," Trini said, eyeing Karone.

"You're right, Trini. This may be her hometown, but that doesn't mean everything will automatically fall back into place for her. It just doesn't work that way," Karone pointed out.

"The best thing for her and her kids is to take things slowly. They won't get overwhelmed that way," Kevin said.

"Mm-hmm," Dana agreed.

Dana and Kevin stopped scratching Sonya's back. So did Trini and Karone with Sophia. The orcas gestured toward the basketballs. Trini rose to her feet and picked them up. She tossed them to Sonya and Sophia, whom both swam away with them. Dana, Kevin, and Karone decided to stand up.

"If there's one thing I do know, it's that life is short. You never know when your last day will come," Dana said truthfully.

"So true, Dana. We must live each day as it comes," Kevin replied and cleared his throat.

"You can never be sure what can happen next," Trini said and crossed her arms. "It can come without any warning whatsoever."

"Yeah," Karone agreed.

Dana, Kevin, Trini, and Karone gazed toward the water. They observed Sonya and Sophia bumping their basketballs around.


	8. Calm Evening

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eight of "Beneath the Waves." I'm happy it took only three days to get out. I can't believe I've already gotten over fifty reviews. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Alex B. Goode, Tasha Hill, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Young at Heart 21, and TommyOliverMMPRFan for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic and any ideas you may have for it. This chapter has Zhane/Karone and Billy/Kat in it. Stay tuned for chapter nine.

XXXXX

Chapter 8: Calm Evening

Early evening arrived at the Hardy-Parker residence. Zhane and Karone played ping-pong in the basement. The table was in the middle of the room. A dartboard hung on the back wall's far right. Four darts stuck out of it in various spots. A pinball machine could be seen on the far left. It was unplugged and had been configured to play without the need for quarters.

Zhane saw the ball go over the net and bounce off the table. He swung his paddle, hitting it to send it toward Karone. Karone held up her paddle, sending it bouncing back to him. Zhane saw it heading for the edge on the right. He got to it before it could go off the table. The ball flew at Karone, who hit it hard. It returned to Zhane, and he tried to reach for it as it went to the edge on the left, only to miss it. It bounced three times before landing next to the wall. Zhane headed for it to pick it up. He looked toward Karone with raised eyebrows.

"Great hit, Karone," Zhane said and returned to the table.

"Thanks, Zhane," Karone replied and smiled warmly. "You made a good attempt at reaching for the ball."

"I just barely missed it," Zhane said, squeezing his index finger and thumb close together. "Maybe I would've gotten it if I had been a little quicker."

"Perhaps," Karone said.

Zhane shrugged his shoulders. He was fascinated by stories of police officers doing heroic deeds during high school. He started to express a desire to become one. He learned Andros wanted to have the same career and was happy when Karone and Ashley expressed their support for both of them. He became aware of his best friend's overprotective behavior toward his sister. He attempted to reason with him, but he never got anywhere.

Zhane got angry at seeing Karone's sadness due to her argument with her brother about her safety. He was glad Andros apologized to her after he chewed him out. He took his best friend's warning not to hurt her seriously after they started dating. They went through three years of training before they joined the police department. They handled such cases as robberies, drunk driving, and speeding. They were occasionally called in as backup in animal cruelty cases when it appeared the suspects would get violent.

Zhane bounced the ball on the floor five times. He threw it into the air, catching it easily. He performed another throw upward, this time being higher. He held out his hand, expecting to catch it. However, the ball hit him in the head instead. It landed on the floor and rolled away, stopping next to the wall. Karone started laughing aloud.

"That ball had a nice roll when it bounced off your head!" Karone joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. That was _so_ funny that I laughed my head off," Zhane said sarcastically.

"You're cute when you're sarcastic," Karone squealed in delight.

Zhane blew a raspberry at Karone. He started jumping in a circle while hitting the top of his head with his paddle. Karone broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. She ran out of breath just as Zhane came to a stop. Zhane laid his paddle on the table and put his hands on his sides.

"You better watch it, Karone. You'll turn into a hyena if you keep laughing like that," Zhane joked.

"Why don't you laugh with me?" Karone asked as she caught her breath. "Then we both can be hyenas."

"That'd be cool," Zhane replied.

Zhane walked up to Karone as she put her paddle on the table. He kissed her on the cheek. He cupped her chin in his hand and rubbed noses with her. He tickled hers, making her giggle. He ruffled her hair, and she swatted his hand aside.

"If you touch my hair again, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich," Karone threatened and presented a fist.

"Go ahead. I dare you," Zhane retorted with a smirk.

"All right, I will," Karone growled playfully.

Karone pressed her fist against Zhane's chin. Zhane fell on his back and spread his arms and legs out eagle style. He twitched three times before losing consciousness. Karone leaned down carefully. She screamed in surprise when Zhane sprung to life and pulled her down on top of him. She smacked him on the chest.

"You little sneak! I should've known you were going to do that!" Karone shouted in mock annoyance.

"At least I haven't lost my ability to surprise you," Zhane said, showing pride.

"You'll lose it one of these days. I promise you," Karone warned.

"I don't think so," Zhane said and shook his head.

Karone got off Zhane and helped him up. She straightened his clothes as well as her own. She pulled her hair behind her neck.

"What do you say we go upstairs and get some coke?" Zhane suggested.

"Sure. Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" Karone yelled.

Karone raced toward the stairs. Zhane chased after her and grabbed her before she could reach them. He put her aside and ran up them. He opened the door as she caught up to him. They ran into the kitchen, reaching the refrigerator at the same time. They panted heavily as they turned to each other.

"I guess we're both rotten eggs," Zhane commented.

"Look on the bright side. Neither of us slipped like last time," Karone answered, showing proudness.

Zhane chuckled and opened the refrigerator once he and Karone caught their breaths. He reached inside to grab two cokes. He gave one to Karone while keeping the other. They opened them and took long sips. They turned to each other.

"It's just four months until Andros and Ashley have their baby. I can't wait to be an aunt," Karone said excitedly.

"I can't wait to be an uncle," Zhane said in happiness. "I'm eager to teach their child all sorts of things."

"What do you want the baby to be?" Karone wondered.

"I don't care. I'll love it whether it's a boy or a girl," Zhane answered.

"Me too," Karone agreed.

Zhane sipped a little bit of his coke. He watched Karone turn to where she was leaning her back against the refrigerator.

"I couldn't blame Andros and Ashley for being nervous about this baby. They lost the first one to a miscarriage. How could they be sure it wouldn't happen again?" Karone whispered.

"You can't be sure about some things. It's the way life goes," Zhane answered.

"It was such a relief to them when they passed the ten-week mark. They knew the chances of a miscarriage had dropped significantly," Karone said, sighing in content.

"I know. The happiness on their faces said it all," Zhane said.

"The ultrasound pictures of the baby looked really neat. I couldn't believe how tiny it was," Karone chuckled.

"Me neither. It's incredible how a human baby grows from a single-celled zygote to eight pounds in nine months," Zhane said in awe.

"That's nothing. Elephants carry their babies for almost two years!" Karone exclaimed.

"Imagine if humans carried their babies for that long! We'd have a bunch of giants running around!" Zhane laughed.

"Now, that'd be crazy!" Karone blurted out.

Zhane and Karone walked away from the refrigerator. He put his arm around her to give her a kiss to her temple. They stopped at the sink and glanced out the window at the moon and stars. Zhane placed his coke on the counter.

"It's not every day people from alien worlds come to live on Earth permanently," Karone said. "I don't regret coming here at all. I see it as my home, though KO-35 will always hold a place in my heart."

"KO-35 will always be in my heart too," Zhane said and hugged his girlfriend. "Earth is a beautiful world. It has forests, deserts, savannas, rainforests, and oceans. You can see the view for miles from mountaintops. Animals are all over the place, even in the desert."

"I'm amazed at how animals can survive in the desert. I wouldn't want to live in such an arid region," Karone whispered, trembling somewhat.

"I wouldn't either, but some people do live in the desert. The Sahara is a perfect example. It's been known to go without rain for years," Zhane said in amazement.

"I wonder how people manage to survive there knowing it lacks rain much of the time," Karone commented and rubbed her chin.

"I'm not sure, but I admire them for their resilience. They have a lot of it," Zhane said.

Karone nodded in agreement at Zhane's comments. She ran her hands along the sink's rim. Zhane mimicked her movements until they touched each other. He wrapped his hand around hers.

"My heart lies here on Earth. It will be my home for the rest of my life. I wouldn't give it up for anything in the universe," Karone said.

"I'm with you on that," Zhane replied.

Zhane squeezed Karone's hand gently. He touched her cheek with the other before kissing it. They looked out the window once more. They watched the stars twinkle one at a time.

00000

Kat bounced her basketball while running toward the hoop at the Cranston-Hillard residence. Billy was right behind her. He got in front of her quickly. Kat positioned her hands for a shot. Billy held up his to block her aim. Kat headed for the left, but his arm blocked her. She went right, only to get the same result.

"You may as well give up, Kat. You can't get past me," Billy declared.

"Are you sure about that, Billy?" Kat asked, a mischievous giggle coming out of her mouth.

Kat bounced the basketball through Billy's legs. She ran behind him, getting it. She ran for the hoop with him chasing after her. She did an overhand shot once she reached it. Billy jumped and stuck out his hand to block it, only to miss by mere inches. The basketball slipped through the hoop. It bounced three times before landing in the grass. Kat jumped up and down in joy.

"Yes, I got another point!" Kat shouted in excitement.

"I wouldn't get too confident, Kat," Billy said as he got the basketball. "I bet I'll score the next one."

"I'm not so sure about that," Kat commented.

"I'm very sure," Billy said, walking to the middle of the driveway.

"Then prove it," Kat declared, going to the same spot.

"I will," Billy said and smiled widely.

Billy started to bounce the basketball and headed for the hoop. Kat ran in front of him, holding up her arms. Billy went left and was blocked by her arm. He attempted the right, but he encountered a block there. He became determined and aimed for between Kat's legs. Kat put her hands in front of the space to keep the basketball away.

Chuckling lightly, Billy moved his hands as if he were going to attempt a shot. Kat raised hers high. Suddenly, Billy jerked the basketball away. He charged toward the hoop. He threw the basketball at it after reaching it. The basketball seemed to spin toward it in slow motion. Kat ran and leapt to block it, but she missed it. The basketball went through the hoop. It bounced once before rolling into the grass.

"Yes, I scored!" Billy cheered and pumped both of his fists.

"Nice shot, Billy," Kat said and ran to get the basketball.

"Thanks," Billy responded. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"I've played basketball all my life. It's a great way to keep in shape," Kat said.

"I wasn't good at basketball when I was a young boy. I never could make it into the basket. The kids made fun of me for it. Jason and Zack taught me how to play correctly. It took me a while to catch on, but I got really good at it," Billy said, feeling proud.

"You know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect,'" Kat said and stepped back onto the driveway.

"Ain't that the truth?" Billy commented.

"Don't say ain't. It's not a word," Kat yelled.

"You just said it!" Billy laughed.

"You tricked me into saying it!" Kat growled in playfulness.

"So what if I did?" Billy smirked.

Kat pretended to show anger at Billy as she approached him. She pulled him into a headlock after throwing the basketball down and gave him a noogie. Billy wiggled himself free her grasp and tweaked her nose. He pinched her cheek, and she pulled his hand off it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kat warned.

"Why? Are you afraid I might give you rosy cheeks?" Billy joked.

Kat punched Billy in the shoulder very lightly. She shrieked when he pinched her neck. They let out small chuckles. Kat smacked her lips and rubbed her throat.

"I'm a bit thirsty. I'm going to get some water. Would you like some?" Kat wondered.

"Sure," Billy answered.

Billy watched Kat head inside. He lived on Aquitar for three years and had a relationship with Cestria. In the final two months, they started to drift apart. They didn't want to admit it, but Cestro and Delphine made them realize it. They ended their relationship, yet they decided to remain friends. Billy returned to Earth in a spaceship provided to him by the Aquitarian Rangers. He was happy to be home, though he missed Cestria.

Billy decided to attend Angel Grove University and get a chemistry degree. He found Kat was attending to get one in dancing. He told her about his failed relationship with Cestria. Kat felt bad for him and comforted him. They started spending a great deal of time together. They became attracted to each other and began dating in November 1999. They occasionally made trips to Aquitar. Cestria was glad Billy was able to find someone new. Kat graduated in May 2001 and got a job as a dance teacher at Sunny Hill Dance School.

Billy graduated in May 2003 and started working as a chemistry teacher at his old high school. He used his intelligence to make his classes more challenging yet fun for his students. He and Kat moved in together three years later. They decided to adopt a golden retriever named Lucinda when they learned her owner never came forward after she was found wandering the streets on her own. They grew very close to her.

Billy saw Kat come back outside with two water bottles. Four-year-old Lucinda was beside her. Her coat was golden yellow, and she had a white underside. Her eyes were dark brown. Her left ear had a tiny scar at the tip. She ran up to Billy and barked happily. She climbed up and placed her paws on his shoulders to lick him in the face. Billy laughed and scratched her neck.

"I'm glad to see you, Lucinda," Billy said warmly.

"She wanted to come outside for a while. She was getting a little restless," Kat said as she approached the duo.

"I see," Billy replied.

Lucinda dropped to all fours. Billy spotted a stick and picked it up. He waved it in front of Lucinda's face, and she mimicked his movements with her head.

"You want to get the stick, girl?" Billy asked and smiled when the dog barked in much excitement. "Okay! Here it goes!"

Billy threw the stick as hard as he could. Lucinda raced after it as it headed toward the ground. She skidded to a halt when it landed next to a bush. She picked it up and ran back to Billy. She allowed him to take it from her.

"Here comes another throw!" Billy shouted.

Billy tossed the stick into the air. Lucinda raced for it after it landed in the middle of the backyard. She grabbed it and threw it upward. She went after it as it hit the ground once more. She repeated her three actions twice. She looked toward the basketball and ran to it. She pushed it around with her paw. Billy and Kat couldn't help laughing.

"That's one playful dog," Billy commented.

"I'm glad we adopted her," Kat said. "She makes this household more complete."

"Oh, yes. I can see why she's called a golden retriever," Billy said. "Her fur looks golden yellow."

"It doesn't matter. She's beautiful," Kat said.

Billy slipped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Kat gave her boyfriend one of the bottles. They opened them and took long drinks of water. Billy looked toward Kat.

"Thanks for getting the water, Kat," Billy said.

"You're welcome. It's the best thing after playing a hard game of basketball," Kat responded in sweetness.

Billy nodded at Kat before caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. They drank more of their water and glanced toward the moon.

"I imagined the moon was made of cheese when I was a little boy. I dreamed of going there in a rocket and eating some of it," Billy said.

"I'd pretend to go the Milky Way and drink milk from it. I even saw the Big Dipper as a cup," Kat said.

"I wonder who came up with the idea that the moon and Milky Way were made of cheese and milk," Billy whispered.

"I don't know, but I can see why. The moon is full of craters that make it look like Swiss cheese. The Milky Way resembles a swirling pattern of milk," Kat laughed.

Billy shrugged his shoulders and patted Kat's back. They looked at the moon a little more closely.

"It's hard to believe the LunarPalace was filled with goodness. It was corrupted with so much darkness the two times I've been there. It was like it'd always had evil in it," Billy whispered solemnly.

"But it didn't. It was pure," Kat answered. "It could've lasted forever."

"Unfortunately, Lord Zedd brought darkness to it. He wanted Rita to use it as a base of operations. He couldn't destroy the good in the caverns below. I can see why the people of the M-51 Galaxy hid the Zeo Crystal in the Caves of Deception," Billy commented.

"I'm glad I went with Tommy. I was able to keep Zedd and Rita occupied while he went to get the crystal. I was scared he wouldn't make it, but he did. Zedd and Rita couldn't believe he got the crystal without them knowing," Kat murmured.

"I wish I could've seen the priceless looks on their faces. I would've been laughing so hard," Billy said.

"I'm proud of Tommy for facing his fears in the Caves of Deception. It wasn't easy for him," Kat said.

"It's never easy to face your fears," Billy admitted. "I was scared of fish after I got bitten by one. Rita placed me under a spell that intensified my fear when Goofish went on a rampage. I couldn't face him at all. I gathered my courage and stood up to him. That broke the spell."

"It's okay to be scared, but you can't let the fear control you. If you do, you can never move forward," Kat said seriously.

"That's right," Billy responded and nodded. "At least the LunarPalace has become good again."

"Thanks to Zordon's sacrifice," Kat mumbled.

Kat sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Billy slipped her arm around her to give her a hug. He laid his chin on top of her head. Kat settled into his embrace, sighing softly.

"I never thought Zordon would ever die. It seems unreal sometimes," Kat whispered in sadness.

"I know. I didn't want to believe he was gone," Billy replied. "Unfortunately, he is. We can't do anything to change it."

"I wish we could," Kat said, taking a deep breath. "I'd like to see his face one more time, even if it's just for a moment. I miss him so much."

"I miss just as much as you do," Billy said. "Thanks to him, the universe is safe. We don't have to worry about evil aliens causing trouble anymore."

"That's true," Kat agreed.

Billy hugged Kat a little tighter. He rocked her back and forth while humming a beautiful tune. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand over her hair.

"No matter where we go, Zordon will always be with us in our hearts. His spirit lives on in everything that's good," Billy whispered lovingly.

"I have so many good memories of him that I can't keep track of them," Kat said, starting to feel better.

"Neither can I with mine," Billy admitted. "I have no doubt that he'd be so proud of us. We've moved on and built lives of our own. He would've loved Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie. He was always fond of kids."

"That reminds me of when Master Vile reversed time and turned us into children. That was scary, but we hung in there. We even fought the Tengas by using food and shopping carts," Kat said, a hearty laugh coming out of her mouth.

"It was funny to see their reactions when they got hit by that stuff," Billy said with a small smile.

Billy loosened his grip on Kat, which allowed her to look at him. Lucinda made her way back to them. She rolled the basketball with her nose.

"I'll never forget Zordon for as long as I live," Kat said truthfully.

"I won't either," Billy agreed.

Billy and Kat shared a sweet kiss. They pressed their foreheads together before hugging each other. Lucinda barked three times, causing them to gaze down at her.

"What is it, girl?" Billy wondered.

"Do you want to play basketball?" Kat asked.

Lucinda barked five times and wagged her tail eagerly. She pressed the upper part of her body on the ground. Billy smiled and picked up the basketball after he petted her.

"Okay. We'll do it," Billy announced.

Billy and Kat went to the first of three tables and laid their bottles on it. Lucinda stood up as they returned to the driveway. Billy looked up at the hoop before focusing his attention on her.

"Here it comes, girl," Billy said.

Billy tossed the basketball at Lucinda, who jumped up and hit it with her nose and mouth. The basketball spun toward the hoop, slipping through it. Kat cheered and clapped gleefully.

"Wonderful job, girl!" Kat said with much proudness.

Kat grabbed the basketball and bounced it four times. She threw it Lucinda's way. Lucinda crouched and leapt upward, nailing it with her mouth. The basketball hit the backboard, but it fell into the net. Kat raised her fists in victory.

"Great shot, Lucinda!" Kat yelled.

Lucinda let out two loud barks. Billy got the basketball and started bouncing it while going toward the hoop. He made a shot, but it hit the rim and landed in the grass. Lucinda raced for it and rolled it back to him. Billy picked it up, winking at her. They and Kat continued their game.


	9. Plane Ride

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter nine of "Beneath the Waves." I'm happy it took only three days to get out. More fluffy moments are coming for some of the couples in the next one. Stay tuned for chapter ten.

XXXXX

Chapter 9: Plane Ride

Raleigh International Airport was very busy the next morning. Final calls for various destinations sounded from speakers. People rushed everywhere to make it to their flights. Kim, Stephen, and Lilli sat at the terminal waiting to board their plane. Her bag was in the chair next to her. It had their pillows and blankets inside. The children's backpacks were on the floor. Kim crossed her right ankle over her left one as she read _Twilight._ She finished a page and turned to the next. Her purse was over her shoulder. Lilli bounced her stuffed white rabbit up and down in her lap while Stephen imitated punching sounds with his Leonardo and Raphael. The hostess stacked papers on the podium.

Kim marked her place in book and closed it to lay it aside. She spotted a man and his daughter making goofy faces at each other across from her. She couldn't help smiling because it reminded her of Marcus playing around with their children. She found it a joy to watch that, especially when he would pick either one of them and twirl them around while imitating an airplane. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a clatter. She glanced downward to see Leonardo on the floor. She picked him up and handed him to Stephen. Lilli stopped bouncing her rabbit and eyed them closely.

"Thanks, Mommy," Stephen said.

"You're welcome, honey," Kim responded. "Did Raphael get a little rough with Leonardo again?"

"Yes, he did. He wants to roughhouse with him all the time. He can't get enough of it," Stephen said, sitting his toys on his knees.

"Well, he is the fighting one of the Ninja Turtles, isn't he?" Kim laughed and crossed her arms.

"You bet. He wants to beat the Shredder and send him running away," Stephen said with pride.

"Just watch out for those sais. They may end up in your butt," Kim joked and ticked her son's nose.

"Not if they end up in your butt first," Stephen said.

Kim ruffled Stephen's hair and pinched his cheek. Stephen swatted her hand away and made a mean face. Kim placed her hands on her sides, raising an eyebrow. Lilli tried to stifle a giggle, but she couldn't help herself.

"If you pinch my cheek again, I'll give you a noogie," Stephen threatened playfully.

"Bring it on. I love noogies," Kim replied with a smirk.

"Okay. I will," Stephen said.

Stephen laid his toys on the arm of his chair. He got on his knees and gave his mother a noogie. He knocked on her head and sang nonsense. Kim pushed his hand aside and slapped his cheeks three times. She grabbed her ears and stuck her tongue out. She moved her head back and forth. She made funny noises. Stephen and Lilli laughed aloud. Kim became still and stared at them.

"You're the funniest mommy ever," Lilli said.

"Oh, yeah," Stephen added.

"I'm proud to be a funny mommy. If you think you can change me, you've got another thing coming," Kim said, sitting tall and proud.

"We don't want you to change, Mommy," Lilli said while shaking her head.

"We want you to stay the same," Stephen commented.

"I'm glad you do," Kim said.

Lilli decided to jump out of her chair. She went over to Kim to climb into her lap. Kim put her arms around her waist. Stephen sat back down and picked up his toys.

"Mommy, I wish we could stay in Raleigh. I love it here," Stephen whispered sadly.

"I do too, honey, but we talked about this. It's best for us to live with Grandma and Grandpa in Angel Grove for a while. We need time with our family. We haven't had much of that at all," Kim explained sympathetically.

"But it's so far away. Why does it have to be on the other side of the country?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know. I never understood it myself," Kim answered. "Anyway, you've loved Angel Grove every time we visited. You've enjoyed spending time with Grandma, Grandpa, and my friends. You've said it was a beautiful place."

"Yeah, but this isn't a visit, Mommy. We're moving there. I don't know if I can handle that," Stephen said and sniffled quietly.

"Me neither," Lilli agreed. "This is our home. This is Daddy's home."

"We miss him," Stephen said.

"So do I, my babies," Kim whispered soothingly. "I'll miss him forever."

Stephen got out of his chair and climbed into his mother's lap. Kim put her arm around him. She rubbed his before giving it a gentle pat.

"When I first arrived in Miami to train for the Pan Global Games, I was very nervous. I didn't know anyone. I wasn't sure what to expect," Kim said.

"Really?" Lilli wondered.

"Yep. After I met your father, I became comfortable with my new surroundings. He helped me to make friends," Kim commented, a small smile crossing her lips.

"How many friends did you have?" Stephen asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was a lot," Kim answered and allowed a light chuckle to come out of her mouth. "Thanks to your father, Miami became like a second home. I enjoyed training with Coach Schmidt. It was hard work, but it was fun."

"I like fun, but I don't like hard work," Stephen muttered and cringed somewhat.

"You'll have to work hard someday, Stephen. It's part of growing up," Kim said truthfully.

"Then I will never grow up. No siree," Stephen declared, shaking his head.

"You can't prevent that," Kim said.

Stephen ran his hands through his hair and laid them in his lap. Lilli scratched her nose before touching her mother's shoulder.

"Daddy never hesitated to help people who were new in town, whether it was in Miami or Raleigh. He showed them how to get around and helped them to make friends," Kim said warmly.

"I'm sure it was tricky for him to show people every part of Raleigh. It's a big city," Stephen commented.

"It is, but he knew it like the back of his hand. I do too," Kim answered.

"Do you think he would've liked moving to Angel Grove?" Lilli wondered.

"I believe he would've been hesitant at first, but it wouldn't have taken him long to get over it," Kim said. "He loved Angel Grove from the day I introduced him to my friends and family there."

Kim slipped a lock of hair behind Lilli's ear. She fixed Stephen's shirt collar in the front. She patted both of her children's backs.

"Angel Grove is nice, Mommy, but I don't know if I will like living there," Stephen murmured in much uncertainty. "It's not as familiar as Raleigh is."

"It's also big. We could get lost going somewhere," Lilli added nervously and bit her lip.

"That won't happen, Lilli. I lived there all my life. I know my way around," Kim assured. "I do admit it will take time for me to get used to living there again. Come to think of it. I am a little nervous."

"You are?" Lilli whispered, appearing surprised.

"Mm-hmm. When you live away from your hometown for a time, you become comfortable where you are. You have everything in its place. You believe nothing can go wrong. Then something unexpected happens. You go back to your hometown because it's familiar to you. Despite that, you can't help feeling nervous. You haven't been there in so long that it seems like a whole new place," Kim explained.

"To Lilli and me, Angel Grove _is_ a new place," Stephen said truthfully.

"I know, Stephen, but we won't be alone. We'll have Grandpa, Grandma, and my friends helping us get used to our surroundings. We'll have plenty of places to play and visit. There are lots of special events to attend," Kim whispered in tenderness.

Stephen and Lilli fidgeted somewhat. They looked toward a woman and her son in which they observed them imitating ocean waves with their arms. They turned back to their mother.

"All I want you two to do is give living in Angel Grove a chance. I'll be there for both of you," Kim assured.

"You promise?" Lilli asked.

"I promise with all my heart," Kim said lovingly.

"Okay. We'll give Angel Grove a chance, Mommy," Stephen commented and exhaled slowly.

"Thank you," Kim said.

Kim hugged her children tightly and sniffled softly. She kissed each of their foreheads, getting two from them on her cheeks. Stephen and Lilli pulled back to look at her.

"I love both of you so much," Kim whispered.

"We love you too, Mommy," the children said sweetly.

The family shared a big hug. The hostess gazed at the clock, seeing it read nine o'clock. She picked up the phone and put it to her face.

_"Attention. Flight 489 to Angel Grove will now start the boarding process. Departure will be at nine-thirty. Thank you,"_ the hostess announced, static coming from the surrounding speakers.

"Let's go, kids," Kim said.

The hostess opened the terminal's door as the passengers started getting up. Stephen and Lilli jumped out of Kim's lap. They watched her rise to her feet. Kim helped them put their toys in their backpacks and slip them over their shoulders. She got their tickets out of her purse and put her bag over her shoulder after placing her book inside. She picked up Lilli and followed three passengers to the hostess with Stephen beside her. She handed their tickets to her once they got to her. The hostess checked each of them and nodded at her.

"You're good to go," the hostess said.

"Thank you," Kim replied.

The hostess gave the tickets back to Kim. The family went through the terminal and stepped onto the plane. A stewardess mumbled 'Hello' and looked at their tickets after getting them. She nodded and returned them to Kim. The family headed for coach. They stopped at the fifth row of seats on their left in which it had three. Stephen took the window seat as Kim set Lilli down in the middle one. The children removed their backpacks.

"What are you two going to while we wait for the plane to take off?" Kim asked.

"I'm going to color in my coloring book," Stephen said.

"Me too," Lilli said.

"All right," Kim said and smiled at her children.

Stephen and Lilli got their coloring books and crayons. His was Batman while hers was My Little Pony. They placed their backpacks on the floor. Kim put her bag in overhead compartment. Stephen gazed out the window at a terminal pulling back from a plane's door.

"Mommy, where's that plane going?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know, honey," Kim said as she came up beside her son. "It could be going anywhere."

"Maybe it will go into the ocean to Atlantis," Stephen joked.

"Silly kid," Kim chuckled. "Sit back, so I can buckle you in."

Kim fastened Stephen's seatbelt, followed by Lilli's. Stephen and Lilli picked out crayons and opened their books to color in them. Kim seated herself and buckled up as more people boarded the plane.

00000

Stephen walked his Michelangelo along the arm of his chair nearly two hours later. He pretended to make him jump and flip in midair. He landed him in his lap, imitating an explosion. He looked out the window and gasped in great awe. He turned to Lilli, who had her Cheer Bear in her lap and waving her arm at Kim as she spoke in a high voice.

"Mommy, Lilli, you need to see this!" Stephen exclaimed.

Stephen looked back out the window. Kim unbuckled her seatbelt as well as Lilli's. They came up beside him and smiled in amazement at seeing a flock of ducks flying in a V-formation. The ducks seemed to flap their wings in unison.

"Those ducks are so pretty!" Lilli said in delight.

"They sure are," Kim agreed and looked down at Stephen. "You've got a great eye, little man. I think you'd make a great photographer."

"You think so?" Stephen wondered in curiosity.

"Of course. Just don't take pictures of my butt," Kim joked.

"Okay. How about I take pictures of Lilli's butt?" Stephen snickered.

"Unh-unh," Lilli said and shook her head rapidly as she and her mother returned to their seats.

"Unh-huh," Stephen said, nodding slowly.

"Unh-unh," Lilli responded.

"Unh-huh," Stephen smirked.

Lilli hit Stephen in the head with Cheer Bear. She laughed when he tickled her side and moved up to her armpit. She pushed him away before honking his nose. She jumped at him hitting her in the back of her head and held up Cheer Bear.

"If you hit me again, Cheer Bear will get you," Lilli threatened in playfulness.

"Do it, Cheer Bear. I dare you," Stephen said.

"Okay. Here it comes," Lilli said in a high voice.

Lilli used Cheer Bear's hand to pretend to punch Stephen in the cheek. Stephen leaned back and raised his arms above his head as if he were falling. He put them down. Kim buckled herself and Lilli back in.

"Cheer Bear, you got me good," Stephen said. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"That's what you think," Lilli said, her voice still high.

Stephen pinched Cheer Bear's nose. He ruffled her hair as well as his sister's. They glanced at their mother. Stephen picked up Michelangelo and stood him on his feet in his lap.

"What do our rooms look like at Grandma and Grandpa's, Mommy?" Lilli asked in curiosity.

"I'm not sure, but Grandma and Grandpa did say everything was in its place," Kim answered. "You don't have to worry about cleaning up any messes at all."

"Great. I don't want a messy room. Dirt is bad," Stephen muttered and made a disgusted face.

"Yes, it is," Lilli agreed. "I'll try to keep my room as clean as possible, Mommy."

"So will I," Stephen said.

"I'm happy you will," Kim said proudly. "You want to help me clean my room when it gets messy?"

"Sure," the children responded.

"Wonderful," Kim chuckled.

Stephen and Lilli winked at Kim, who blew kisses at them. They held their toys close to them. Kim pulled her hair behind her neck.

"Mommy, I don't understand why Angel Grove's time is different from Raleigh's. You'd think it'd be the same time in both places," Stephen commented.

"Every part of the country is in a time zone, Stephen. There are four of them. They are eastern, central, mountain, and Pacific. Each one is one hour behind the other. North Carolina is in the Eastern Time Zone. California is in the Pacific Time Zone. If it's one o'clock in North Carolina, then it's ten o'clock in California," Kim explained.

"Oh, I see," Stephen said in awe. "It's like we're going back in time like in _Back to the Future._"

"It seems that way, but we're not," Kim pointed out.

"I think it'd be cool to go back in time. We could see things we never got to see before," Stephen said in excitement.

"I'd like to go with you," Lilli said.

"Maybe Billy can build you both a time machine when you're a bit older," Kim suggested.

"That'd be neat. Uncle Billy's the best inventor ever," Stephen said.

"He builds funny things sometimes," Lilli giggled.

"He does, but he loves it. He accidentally broke his mother's vacuum once. He put it back together all by himself," Kim commented.

"That must've taken a long time," Stephen muttered.

"It took him four hours, but he knew what he was doing," Kim whispered.

Stephen and Lilli furrowed their brows. They sat their toys in their laps while continuing to make eye contact with their mother.

"I hope he and Aunt Kat have a baby someday," Stephen said and placed Michelangelo on the arm of his seat.

"Yeah. I think it'd be very pretty if it were a girl," Lilli said in a sweet voice.

"Or handsome if it was a boy," Stephen added.

"I'll let them you know you want them to have a baby," Kim said.

The children smiled at their mother. Kim reached over to ruffle their hair and tickle their noses. She listened to their laughter. She placed her hands in her lap.

"I think Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley's baby will be a boy. I'd really like that," Stephen said in happiness.

"I want it to be a girl," Lilli squealed. "Girls rule and boys drool."

"No, it's boys rule and girls drool," Stephen commented.

"Unh-unh," Lilli said.

"Unh-huh," Stephen replied.

"Unh-unh," Lilli laughed.

"Unh-huh," Stephen smirked.

"You kids just love saying 'Unh-unh and unh-huh' when you have playful arguments!" Kim said in delight.

"Yep!" the children announced in proudness.

Stephen and Lilli shared a chuckle. Kim shifted her position in her seat and ran her hands over her hair.

"Mommy, I'm starting to want to see Grandma and Grandpa," Stephen said and took a deep breath.

"Me too," Lilli said and licked her lips.

"I'm glad you are. Don't worry. They will do everything they can to make sure you're comfortable at our new home. So will my friends," Kim assured.

"I hope we can handle going up and down the stairs at their house. We never had to worry about that at ours," Stephen pointed out.

"You'll get the hang of it. You just have to practice," Kim said. "I had to practice my gymnastics all the time to get good at it. You never know what you can do when you try."

"We'll try our best with going up and down the stairs, Mommy," Lilli said.

"I know you will," Kim responded with a nod.

Kim blew kisses to her children. She watched them go back to playing with their toys and placed her hands behind her head.

00000

Stephen and Lilli were asleep an hour later. They had their pillows behind their heads. Blankets covered their bodies. Their seats were leaned back somewhat. Kim was immersed in reading _Twilight_ again. She finished a page and turned to the next one. She looked at her children, seeing their noses move. Just then, a stewardess approached her.

"May I get you anything, ma'am?" the stewardess asked.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Kim answered.

"You're reading _Twilight?_" the stewardess commented curiously while looking at the cover.

"Yeah. It's my favorite book of the series so far. It's a joy to see Edward and Bella fall in love again and again," Kim said.

"My favorite is _Eclipse. _That one has the most Edward/Bella romance of all of them," the stewardess said eagerly.

"How many times have you read the books?" Kim wondered.

"Fifteen times. I can't put them down. Stephanie Meyer has such a way with words," the stewardess responded.

"I love her eye for detail. She really knows how to describe scenes and characters. I can't wait for _Breaking Dawn_," Kim said, a light chuckle coming out of her mouth.

"The Twilight Saga is stupid," a female voice said rudely.

Kim and the stewardess gazed over at a teen girl. The girl propped her head up with her elbow. She smacked her gum as she chewed it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to interrupt people?" Kim asked.

"I don't care," the girl retorted and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you're both idiots for liking the Twilight Saga. It's nothing but lovey-dovey teenage stuff. The vampires don't act like real vampires. They sparkle and fall in love with humans. They're supposed to be evil incarnate."

"Vampires have been changing since the legend first appeared. There's nothing wrong with good vampires," Kim said, becoming annoyed.

"_Buffy the Vampire Slayer _had a good vampire named Angel," the stewardess added. "He loved Buffy dearly and fought against his true nature to help people in trouble."

"That makes him as stupid as Stephanie Meyer's vampires," the girl sneered. "The ugliest one is Edward. He seems to be constipated all the time. Bella is so useless."

"Bella risked her life to help her mother whom she thought was in trouble. She went to Italy to save Edward, though it was more than likely that he'd reject her. She helped lure the newborn army into a trap set by the Cullens and werewolves. She cut herself and spilled her blood to distract Victoria and Riley from killing Edward. How can she be useless when she did all those things?" Kim asked.

"It proves she isn't useless. She's a kind, caring, and compassionate woman," the stewardess said sternly.

"Whatever. Only brain-dead people like Twilight," the girl leered.

The girl looked away and blew a bubble in her gum. Kim and the stewardess turned to each other, shaking their heads.

"That girl won't get a boyfriend acting like that," the stewardess said.

"You're probably right. We shouldn't worry about her. We like Twilight. That's all that matters," Kim said in sweetness.

"Mm-hmm," the stewardess agreed. "By the way, did you hear a film version of the first book is going to be made?"

"Yeah," Kim said with a nod. "I read that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart are playing Edward and Bella. I've been a fan of the latter for a long time, but I don't know anything the former other than he was Cedric Diggory in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._"

"I hope everything goes well with filming," the stewardess whispered.

"So do I," Kim agreed.

Kim marked her place in her book and closed it. The stewardess glanced toward Stephen and Lilli, who stirred in their sleep without waking up.

"Are those your kids?" the stewardess wondered.

"Yes, they are," Kim responded while eyeing her children. "We're heading to Angel Grove to live with my father and stepmother. My husband died from leukemia two months ago. I felt we needed a change of environment."

"I'm sorry," the stewardess whispered, showing sympathy.

"Thanks," Kim replied calmly. "Would you like to see a picture?"

"Sure," the stewardess answered.

Kim pulled her wallet out of her pocket and flipped through the pictures until she stopped at one of Marcus. Marcus stood in front of a tree in their backyard with his hands behind his back. He had a big smile on his face. He was Caucasian and tall with shaved ebony black hair and light blue eyes. He had a muscular frame. He wore a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and tan boots. Kim showed the stewardess the picture.

"What a handsome guy," the stewardess said.

"Thank you," Kim responded and smiled widely. "My kids and I loved him very much. He meant a lot to us."

"I'm sure he did," the stewardess murmured. "I better get back to work."

"Okay. Nice talking with you," Kim commented and winked at the stewardess.

"Sure. Bye," the stewardess said.

Kim watched the stewardess walk away. She closed her wallet to put it back in her pocket. She turned to her book and opened it to resume reading it.


	10. Welcome Home

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter ten of "Beneath the Waves." I'm happy it took just three days to get out. I can't believe I've written ten chapters in just a month. I have so many ideas that I keep writing them down. I hope this explosion of creativity continues. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. A special shoutout goes to Alex B Goode, Tasha Hill, TommyOliverMMPRFan, Ghostwriter, brankel1, and Young at Heart 21 for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic. This chapter has cute moments for Andros/Ashley, Jason/Trini, Zhane/Karone, and Billy/Kat. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.

XXXXX

Chapter 10: Welcome Home

Angel Grove International Airport was crowded in the early afternoon. Robert, Anna, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Frankie, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone waited for Kim and her children's arrival. Ashley held a medium-sized bag of chips in her hand. She took three out and popped them into her mouth. She chewed them up quickly before swallowing with a loud gulp. Zhane raised his eyebrows.

"Goodness, Ashley. You're already more than halfway through that bag," Zhane commented in awe.

"I can't help it, Zhane. I'm really hungry," Ashley answered.

"You should've seen Ashley last night, buddy. She ate two bowls of ice cream in just fifteen minutes," Andros said.

"That doesn't sound bad," Zhane said.

"With mustard and relish on them," Andros added.

"Ew! Who puts mustard and relish on ice cream?" Frankie mumbled in disgust.

"Pregnant women do. They get really weird cravings," Kat answered, crossing her arms.

"Your mother got them all the time when she was pregnant with you, Frankie," Jason said, looking toward his son. "She even ate ketchup and mayo on her pancakes."

"Yuck!" Frankie blurted out and shuddered badly.

"It does sound gross, but it's how we satisfy our hunger. We can't really control it," Trini said truthfully.

"If you and Daddy have another baby, please don't make me watch you eat that stuff," Frankie pleaded and bit his lip.

"Don't worry. We won't," Trini said, ruffling Frankie's hair.

Frankie sighed in relief and got a hug from his mother. He glanced at the terminal while scratching his head.

"When will Aunt Kim, Stephen, and Lilli get off the plane?" Frankie wondered.

"Soon, honey. Everyone has to be accounted for first," Trini replied.

"It will also take time for them to get off because the terminal is narrow. The passengers can't leave all at once," Robert said.

"They'd be fighting if they did," Anna added in seriousness.

"That sounds scary," Frankie muttered and gulped quietly.

"Some things are going to be scary," Jason said and put his arm against the top of his chair. "You will have to face them someday."

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"That's the way life is. You have to be brave. Being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared. It means you're facing your fears," Trini explained.

"I don't understand all this," Frankie whispered.

"You will someday," Trini said.

Trini kissed Frankie's forehead and rubbed it gingerly. She ruffled his hair and patted his shoulder. She was about to pinch his cheek when he held up his hand to block her.

"Don't even think about it," Frankie said, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay. You got me," Trini said and lowered her hand.

Frankie smiled at his mother. Suddenly, Trini grabbed him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Her son tried to pull away, but he was unable to.

"Come on, Mommy! Let me go!" Frankie yelled.

"Unh-unh! Prepare yourself! Here comes the hair monster!" Trini said in playfulness.

"No! Not the hair monster!" Frankie cried.

"Yes!" Trini yelled.

Trini let go of Frankie and took hold of his head. She pretended to nibble on his hair while growling like a monster. Frankie beat on her arms with his fists. The others laughed aloud.

"Look at Trini eating Frankie's hair!" Tommy shouted excitedly.

"She'll be done before she knows it!" Karone said and clapped twice.

"I'm sure it tastes really good," Billy commented.

"Why don't we get some mustard and join in?" Kat joked.

"Nah. I'm not hungry," Billy responded and shook his head.

"Spoilsport," Kat mumbled.

"I heard that, Kat," Billy smirked.

Kat stuck her tongue out at Billy. She giggled at him using one of her braids to tickle her cheek. She tweaked his nose and winked at him. Billy kissed her on the forehead. They turned to Trini as she pulled away from Frankie, who gazed at her.

"Did my hair taste good?" Frankie asked.

"It sure did, though it would've been better with mustard," Trini responded in a low voice.

"I'll squirt some on my hair for next time!" Frankie laughed.

"Okay. After that, why don't we squirt some on his shirt and eat it?" Trini asked while gesturing toward Jason.

"You wouldn't want to eat my shirt, guys. It doesn't taste good," Jason said, touching his sleeve.

"Then we'll eat your pants!" Frankie shouted in delight.

Frankie chattered his teeth rapidly as he jumped out of his seat and went toward his father. Jason put out his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"If you start eating clothes, we'll have to take up sewing to make you more," Jason joked.

"I hope so!" Frankie said with pride.

"Come here!" Jason shouted and pulled his son into his lap.

Jason blew a raspberry on Frankie's neck, making him squeal with laughter. He pulled away to look him in the eye. He pretended to punch him in the cheek. Frankie pulled his plastic hammer out of his back pocket and hit him lightly on top of his head three times. Karone let out a small chuckle.

"It looks like Frankie wants to hammer you into your chair, Jase," Karone said.

"He has a long way to go before I'm sticking out like a nail," Jason replied.

"I can't wait for Andros and Ashley's kid to do the same to you," Zhane said.

"Only if he or she does it to you first," Jason retorted playfully.

"I'll save that for Andros," Zhane said.

"Hey!" Andros shouted in annoyance.

"You might as well get used to it once it happens. You'll be a nail it in the floor before you know it," Zhane snickered.

Andros waved Zhane off. Ashley finished the last of her chips and crumbled the bag up. She rose to her feet to take it to the trashcan and put it inside. She returned to her seat. Andros put his arm around her.

"Your hunger satisfied now, darling?" Andros asked.

"Yes," Ashley answered lovingly.

"Good," Andros said sweetly.

Andros and Ashley kissed three times before rubbing noses. They hugged each other and pressed their foreheads together. Zhane started laughing, causing them to look at him.

"You two press your foreheads together so much that you should glue yourselves to each other," Zhane said.

"Oh, shut up, Zhane," Andros replied.

"Why don't you shut up?" Zhane asked.

Andros shook his fists at Zhane, who imitated him. They growled at each other and made mean faces. Ashley and Karone smacked their shoulders.

"Cut it out, you two," Ashley said.

"You can save your boxing match for later," Karone said.

"Either that or you can walk the tightrope when the circus is in town," Tommy laughed as he leaned forward.

"Why don't you be a clown in that circus, Tommy?" Robert asked.

"No, thanks. I'd look ridiculous in all that makeup," Tommy said, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Tommy. I think you'd look pretty cute as a clown," Anna said and smiled widely.

Tommy rolled his eyes and turned away. Frankie moved uncomfortably in his father's lap and pulled on his sleeve. Jason looked at him, tilting his head to the right.

"What is it, little man?" Jason wondered.

"I need to use the bathroom," Frankie answered, making a pained face.

"Okay," Jason said. "I'll take you."

Jason set Frankie down and stood up. He held his hand and took him to the men's restroom. The others watched them until they were gone. They looked toward the terminal for a moment before turning to each other.

"I can't wait to see Kim, Stephen, and Lilli. Seeing their faces will bring such joy to my heart," Robert said.

"Mine too. I didn't think today would get here so fast. Our home is going to be filled with twice as much love," Anna said and leaned close to her husband.

"More like two-and-a-half," Robert said and slipped his arm around his wife.

"Oh, that's right," Anna said and chuckled to herself. "I must be getting forgetful in my old age."

"You're not the only one," Robert said.

Robert kissed Anna's forehead before giving her a big hug. He got one from her in return, which caused him to kiss the same spot. Tommy leaned back in his chair, placing his arm on the top.

"I'm sure you guys are looking forward to spending time with Kim and her kids," Tommy said.

"Yes, we are. It will take getting used to having them around all the time, but at least our house is made to hold more than four people," Robert answered.

"What about you, Tommy? You and Kim haven't seen each other that much in twelve years," Anna said.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of each other once she gets settled in," Robert added.

"It'll be nice to see her more often. I miss that," Tommy said honestly. "Everything was fine in both of our worlds nine months ago. We were so happy with our spouses. We were enjoying life. Then fate changed our lives once again. Megan and Marcus died. Everything came crashing down."

Tommy sniffled and started to cry. Anna reached out to touch his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look.

"You and Kim didn't deserve to lose your spouses, Tommy," Anna whispered gently. "Young people don't expect to lose the ones they married, but it does happen. All you and Kim can do is move forward."

"Which is what we're doing. We're not sulking around and wondering what might've been. That's not a way to live," Tommy commented.

"At least you're working hard to stay focused, Tommy," Trini said.

"It doesn't hurt to cry once in a while," Kat added.

"I do cry sometimes. Megan was an important part of my life for more than eight years. She was always there for me when I needed her. She had such a bright outlook on life. Her smile was so beautiful," Tommy said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Her smile is one thing I'll always remember about her," Billy murmured, his voice filled with warmth.

"Me too," Kat said.

"Her charm is the one thing I will remember about the most. She used it to get you to participate in activities," Zhane said.

"No arguing with that, Zhane," Karone agreed.

"You said it," Andros added.

"Yep," Ashley chimed.

Tommy had to smile at his friends. He was so fortunate to have them in his life. When he first moved to Angel Grove, he was unsure of himself. Befriending Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kim brought him out of his shell. He found more as the years passed. He didn't know what he'd do without any of them. He observed Ashley running her hands over her stomach.

"You know, Tommy. You and Kim might be able to find comfort from each other," Ashley suggested.

"You think so, Ashley?" Tommy asked.

"Mm-hmm. You lost your spouses within five months of each other. You're both grieving for them," Ashley explained. "You may be able to help each other heal."

"After all, you have a past together," Trini added.

"Even as friends, you still care for each other deeply," Kat said and laid her hands in her lap. "I think it'd do both of you a lot of good to confide in each other over your losses."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," Tommy said.

"You're welcome," Ashley replied. "Anything we can do to help."

Tommy nodded at Ashley and clasped his hands together. He licked his lips before sighing softly. He and the others started another conversation as people walked by in either direction.

00000

Two women arrived at the terminal and sat behind Robert, Anna, Tommy, Jason, Trini, and Frankie six minutes later. They set their purses on the floor and crossed their right legs over their lefts. Frankie wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to contain his laughter. Tommy had been telling him about the time he placed a rubber spider on Zack's shoulder.

"Zack's reaction to the spider was priceless. He overcame his fear, but he freaked out with a fake!" Tommy said and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't have freaked out. I would've laughed!" Frankie said with much pride.

"I've never been fond of spiders. I see them as too creepy," Ashley commented and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't like spiders either, but I do admit they're great at getting rid of flies," Karone said.

"How about I put a fly in your hair and see if a spider will eat it?" Zhane snickered.

"In your dreams, Zhane," Karone retorted.

"I love seeing you in my dreams," Zhane said in warmness.

Zhane winked at Karone, who rolled her eyes. They glanced at Andros when they heard him laughing.

"If you keep rolling your eyes like that, sis, you'll end up cross-eyed," Andros smirked.

"How about I cross your eyes, bro?" Karone threatened in playfulness.

"I'll let you once you do the same to Ashley," Andros said, looking at his girlfriend in the corner of his eye.

Ashley smacked her boyfriend on the shoulder. Just then, the door opened with a loud hiss. Passengers seemed to pour of the terminal by the dozen. Robert, Anna, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Frankie, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone stood up to scan the crowd. They spotted Kim coming out with Lilli on her arm. Stephen was at her side. Robert whistled, getting the family's attention.

"Kim, we're over here!" Robert called.

"Daddy, Anna!" Kim shouted happily.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Stephen and Lilli shouted in great excitement.

Kim set Lilli down. The children ran to their grandfather and step-grandmother with their arms outstretched. Robert picked Stephen up to hug him. Anna did both actions with Lilli. She and her husband cried happy tears. The children pulled back to look at them.

"Look at you two!" Robert said as he glanced at Lilli.

"You're both getting so big!" Anna added while eyeing Stephen.

"Blame Mommy. She's been feeding us too many cookies," Lilli said and put her hand over her mouth.

"And cupcakes," Stephen said.

"You little rascals," Robert replied.

Robert and Anna tickled Stephen and Lilli's stomachs, which made them squeal with laughter. They gave them kisses on their foreheads before hugging them again. The others couldn't help smiling at them. Robert and Anna set the children down and turned to Kim. They hugged her, sniffling quietly.

"Welcome home, child," Robert whispered.

"We missed you and the kids so much," Anna said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"We did too," Kim responded and pulled away from her father and stepmother. "It's good to be home."

"We didn't think today would get here so fast. It's like someone fast-forwarded to this moment," Robert said.

"It does feel that way, but it doesn't matter. We're home," Kim said, letting out a soft sigh.

"We're glad you are," Anna replied.

Robert and Anna hugged Kim once more. Tommy approached them, followed by the others. Kim gazed at him and gave him a big hug. Tommy responded by wrapping his arms around her.

"It's great to see you, Tommy," Kim said.

"It's great to see you too, Kim," Tommy replied and released his hold on his ex-girlfriend to look at her. "You look great."

"So do you. I really like that spiked haircut of yours. Your goatee looks cute too," Kim smiled.

"Thanks. Jason suggested I should have both," Tommy said.

"Well, you suggested I get a buzz cut," Jason said, gesturing at his hair as he came to his best friend's side along with Trini and Frankie.

"You look perfect with a buzz cut, bro," Tommy said. "You'd be great for the army."

"Unh-unh. There's no way I'm going in the army," Jason said, shaking his head rapidly.

"Oh, come on. You'd do great on the obstacle course. Maybe you'll land in some mud after you climb a wall," Tommy laughed.

Jason pulled Tommy into a headlock to give him a noogie. Tommy wiggled himself free from his grasp. He grabbed his shirt and pulled his fist back as if he were about to punch him. Smiling widely, he knocked on his head. Jason swatted his hand aside. Kim tried to stifle a laugh, but she couldn't help herself.

"Just like when you were young, guys," Kim said.

"He usually starts it," Jason said, jerking his thumb at Tommy.

"Give me a break. You start it more often than I do," Tommy said in mock annoyance.

"Talk to the hand," Jason said, holding up his hand.

Tommy mumbled inaudible words while putting his hands behind his back. Kim proceeded to hug Jason and Trini.

"We're so happy to see you, Kim," Trini commented.

"The same goes for you and Jase, Trini," Kim said and let go of her lifelong friends. "It'll be nice to see you more often."

"You too," Jason said. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"We all do," Trini added.

"I know, but I'm home now. I'm here to stay," Kim said.

Stephen and Lilli cleared their throats. Tommy, Jason, and Trini glanced down at them and got on their knees.

"Hey, kids. What's shaking?" Jason asked curiously.

"Nothing much, Uncle Jason. Your haircut looks cool," Stephen replied and patted the top of his head.

"So does Uncle Tommy's," Lilli said, bouncing up and down.

"Thanks. Of course, mine looks cooler," Tommy said proudly.

"It does not," Jason groaned.

"Don't start, boys," Trini warned and placed her hands on her sides.

"We won't, Mom," Tommy and Jason said, trying to look innocent.

Trini waved Tommy and Jason off, getting laughs from them. They turned back to Stephen and Lilli as Frankie approached them.

"Hi there," Frankie greeted.

"Hello, Frankie," Stephen replied.

"Hello," Lilli added.

"It's good to see you two," Frankie said. "You look very nice."

"Thank you," Stephen and Lilli responded, smiling at the young boy.

"You want to give me five?" Frankie asked and held out his hands.

"Sure!" Stephen answered eagerly.

Stephen and Lilli slapped their hands on Frankie's and chuckled to themselves. Frankie held both of his high.

"Now, get me up high!" Frankie yelled.

Stephen and Lilli hit Frankie's hands with theirs. They watched him place them down low and took deep breaths.

"Now, try to get me low!" Frankie said.

Stephen and Lilli attempted to hit Frankie's hands, but he pulled them away. They listened to his laughter.

"You two were too slow," Frankie said, showing pride.

"We'll get you next time. Mark my words," Stephen warned, shaking his finger in the air.

"Sure, you will," Frankie said sarcastically.

Stephen punched Frankie in the shoulder lightly. He got one from him in return and decided to give him a noogie. Frankie pushed his hand away. He gazed at Kim as she got on her knees.

"Hey, Frankie," Kim greeted in a sweet voice.

"Hey yourself, Aunt Kim," Frankie said and smiled widely.

"Oh, my. You've gotten so big!" Kim said.

"It's Mommy and Daddy's fault! They've been stuffing my face with candy!" Frankie laughed and eyed his parents.

"It's more Daddy's fault than mine," Trini smirked.

"Yeah, right!" Jason retorted, pretending to appear offended.

Trini stuck her tongue out at Jason, who blew a raspberry at her. They ruffled each other's hair. Billy cleared his throat as he approached the group. Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were at his side.

"I hope you're not forgetting us, Kim," Billy said.

"Never, Billy," Kim said.

Kim stood up with a light grunt and pulled her hair behind her neck. She hugged Billy and Kat. She repeated her action with Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone. She looked at Ashley's stomach.

"I'm amazed at how big your stomach is now, Ashley. It was still flat when I saw you at the funeral," Kim said.

"I know," Ashley answered and ran her hands over her stomach. "I'm really glad it's big now. I can feel the baby move more easily."

"In just four months, your baby will be born," Kim said warmly.

"We can't wait. It's like a dream come true," Andros said in happiness and slipped his arm around Ashley.

"What are you hoping for?" Kim wondered.

"We don't care if it's a boy or a girl. We'll love it just the same," Ashley said, sighing in content.

"There's one thing I'm not doing. It's changing dirty diapers," Andros declared and turned his nose upward.

"You _are_ changing dirty diapers. In fact, why don't I wave the first stinky one in your face and see if you can handle it?" Ashley threatened.

"Bring it on," Andros said, looking tough.

Ashley emitted a playful growl and kissed Andros on the lips. They rubbed noses, smiling at each other. Robert and Anna walked up to everyone, clearing their throats.

"Now that we're done getting reacquainted, why don't we head back to my house for a big cookout?" Robert asked.

"Really, Grandpa?" Stephen wondered.

"Sure, Stephen," Anna answered and came down to her step-grandson's eye level. "Better yet, you and Lilli have some surprises waiting in your rooms."

"Oh, boy!" Lilli shouted excitedly. "What are they?"

"We'll go find out!" Anna announced.

"Yay!" Stephen and Lilli cheered and hugged their step-grandmother.

Anna ruffled Stephen and Lilli's hair after they let go of her. Robert picked him up to put him on his shoulders, as did she with her. Everyone started heading for the front of the airport.


	11. Caught in Traffic

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eleven of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. More fluff is coming for some of the couples in the next few chapters. Stay tuned for chapter twelve.

XXXXX

Chapter 11: Caught in Traffic

Robert drove his dark brown Mercedes down the interstate at a slow yet steady speed in heavy traffic eight minutes after leaving the airport. Anna had her head propped up with her elbow on the passenger door. Stephen and Lilli sat behind her and her husband in car seats respectively. Kim was seated between her children with her hands in her lap. She noticed Stephen twirling his thumbs around in the corner of her eye. The radio played Celine Dion's _The Power of Love._

"You look like you're getting anxious, Stephen," Kim said.

"I can't help it, Mommy. I really want to see my surprises," Stephen replied.

"So do I," Lilli added and hit her hands on the sides of her car seat.

"Don't worry, kids," Anna said comfortingly as she looked toward the backseat. "We'll be home soon."

"If we can get out of this traffic," Robert muttered and sighed heavily. "It usually doesn't move this slowly in the middle of day. Sometimes, I wonder why cars were invented when horses can move without having to stop too often."

"Not to mention they can pull more than twice their weight," Anna said, turning her attention to the windshield.

"Draft horses can pull logs without trouble," Robert commented.

"Their strength and size enable them to do that. I think they could pull a mobile home or a semi with very little effort," Anna said, a laugh coming out of her mouth.

Robert looked at Stephen in the mirror. He could see him talking quietly with his mother. He turned to his wife, a smile forming on his face.

"I've got an idea," Robert said.

"What?" Anna wondered.

"Come here," Robert said, waving his finger toward him.

Anna leaned close to Robert and heard him whisper something in her ear. A big smile formed on her face as she pulled back.

"The kids will love that," Anna whispered happily.

"They sure will," Robert agreed.

Robert cleared his throat, getting his daughter and grandchildren's attention. He moved his hands up the steering wheel. He patted the top of it very gently.

"Kids, how would you like to visit your Uncle Steve at his ranch tomorrow afternoon?" Robert asked.

"Really?" Lilli said, becoming excited.

"We'll get to see the horses?" Stephen commented.

"Oh, yes. You'll even get to pet and feed them if he says it's all right," Robert said in much warmness.

"Yippee!" the children cheered and waved their hands in the air.

Stephen and Lilli moved in their car seats as if they were dancing. They sang nonsense, which made Robert, Anna, and Kim laugh. Kim pinched their cheeks before patting their shoulders. She glanced toward her father.

"Daddy, it'll be wonderful to see Uncle Steve. He always makes the best barbecued food," Kim said.

"He really loves his grill. He never hesitates to cook on it," Robert responded.

"I wonder what he will grill tomorrow," Kim whispered and rubbed her chin.

"We'll just have to wait and find out, won't we?" Robert said.

"Yep," Kim giggled.

Robert looked up at the ceiling. The traffic started to slow down a little more, forcing him to reduce his speed. Robert tilted his head to the right to get a better view. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't stand traffic jams. It's like all the cars become snails," Robert mumbled in annoyance.

"Or grow roots," Anna said and grabbed the back of her neck with both hands.

"This is a walk in the park compared to Raleigh. The traffic jams are much worse there," Kim said as she gazed out Lilli's window.

"That's because Raleigh is a lot bigger than Angel Grove," Anna pointed out.

"This city has grown a lot in the past decade, Anna," Robert said and shifted his position in his seat somewhat. "More people live here than before the days of the Power Rangers."

"I can see why many people have flocked here. The crime rate is low. There are plenty of jobs. The schools are great. The climate is balmy," Anna said.

"We know a certain boy who will be starting kindergarten in the fall," Robert said proudly while looking at Stephen in the mirror along with his wife.

"I'll say," Anna said. "Let's not forget Frankie either."

"Of course not. Their birthdays are just a month apart," Robert said with a smile. "It's nice to have someone the same age as you. You have the potential to become best friends."

"Mm-hmm," Anna agreed.

Robert clicked his tongue three times. He adjusted the mirror and turned the volume down a little bit.

"Do you think Frankie will be in the same class as me when we start kindergarten, Grandpa?" Stephen wondered.

"It's possible, my boy," Robert answered. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I wish we didn't have to do that," Stephen murmured solemnly.

"Nobody likes to wait for things, Stephen," Kim responded in a comforting tone. "Unfortunately, it's a fact of life. You can't avoid it."

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"I'm not sure," Kim answered. "Sometimes, I don't understand why things go the way they do. Even as an adult, I learn something every day."

"You and Lilli need to cherish every moment of your childhood, Stephen. You only get one," Anna said.

"Once it's gone, there's no turning back. You will have to face the world on your own someday," Robert added seriously.

"We will prepare you for it the best we can," Kim said as she gazed at Lilli. "You may have to face many disappointments as you get older."

"I don't think I'll like that," Lilli mumbled nervously.

"I don't like disappointments myself, but it's a huge part of life. Instead of letting them get me down, I move forward. There's no point living in the past when you have the future. Tomorrow is a brand new day. You have a chance to make up for the disappointment," Kim explained.

"Hmm," Lilli murmured.

Kim caressed her children's cheeks with the backs of her hands. She ran them over their hair before returning them to her lap. The song performed its final words and music as it faded out. Phil Collins's _Something Happened On the Way to Heaven _started to play. Robert laughed cheerfully and patted his hand on his leg along to the music.

"I love this song. It's got such a great beat," Robert said.

"No kidding. Phil Collins is one of the best singers in the world," Anna said.

"Not to mention he's wonderful at playing guitar and drums," Kim agreed.

"Phil Collins is good at music, Mommy, but you're better," Stephen said.

"Yes, you are," Lilli said sweetly.

"Oh, that's sweet of you two," Kim whispered lovingly and touched the tops of her children's heads.

Kim planted a kiss to each child's forehead. Stephen and Lilli peered over their shoulders at the back window.

"I wonder what the others are doing in this traffic," Stephen said curiously.

"Yeah," Lilli said.

"They're probably discussing the latest movies or sports," Robert suggested.

"They could also be talking about music," Anna added.

"At least they'd be passing the time like we are," Kim said.

"Exactly," Robert agreed.

Robert continued to drive his car at a slow pace. He turned the volume up as the song continued.

00000

Jason laid his hand in his lap while driving his white SUV five vehicles behind Robert's. Trini was in the passenger seat. Tommy and Frankie sat behind her and her boyfriend, followed by Billy and Kat in the next backseat. Cher's _Believe_ played on the radio. Tommy and Jason chatted about Sylvester Stallone and Steven Seagal.

"No way, Tommy. Sly is tougher than Steven. He knocked Dolph Lundgren out in _Rocky IV,_" Jason said.

"Give me a break, Jase. Steven kicked real butt in _Under Siege._ He defeated the bad guys without breaking a sweat. That makes him tougher than Sly," Tommy said and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Steven never went up against a huge army by himself like Sly did in _Rambo III._ Sly showed lots of toughness in that one," Jason chuckled.

"That may be, but Steven blew up an oil refinery in _On Deadly Ground_ without too much help. You can't get any tougher than that," Tommy smirked.

"No matter what you say, Sly is the tougher one in my book," Jason commented.

"In my eyes, Steven is tougher," Tommy replied with a shake of his head.

Jason shook his head, chuckling quietly. Frankie looked out his window, seeing the cars move slowly. He sighed impatiently and gripped the sides of his car seat.

"When are we going to get to Robert and Anna's house, Daddy? I don't want to be in this traffic jam anymore," Frankie complained.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, little man," Jason assured. "I can't make the traffic move any faster."

"I know lunch-hour traffic can get bad, but it usually isn't this way after," Trini said, cupping her chin in her hand.

"You never know what you'll encounter when you get on the road," Jason said truthfully.

"Oh, yes. One minute, the interstate is nearly empty. The next, it's packed full," Trini commented.

"Everyone has somewhere to go. It doesn't matter how they get there. What matters is when they get there," Jason said.

"You got that right, Jase," Trini agreed.

Jason winked at Trini. Kat glanced out the window at two cars going by. Frankie noticed her and furrowed his brow.

"Are the cars going any faster over there, Aunt Kat?" Frankie wondered.

"Not really, Frankie," Kat answered regretfully. "A turtle could go faster than some of them."

"I think I just saw one go by over here," Billy said, glancing out his window at a truck going very slowly.

"This stinks!" Frankie whined and crossed his arms. "We should've been off the interstate by now! I hate being stuck here!"

"Frankie, you need to be patient," Billy said as he turned to the young boy. "You can't always expect things to come quickly to you. It doesn't work that way."

"Why not? Everything would be better if we could all go fast," Frankie muttered.

"Faster isn't always better," Billy replied.

"Billy's right. You make more mistakes if you move quickly. You take longer to finish because you have to go back and correct them," Kat pointed out.

"When you take your time, you're less prone to making mistakes. You get everything done quicker," Tommy said.

"You can still make a mistake, no matter how careful you are," Trini said, glancing at her son.

"Why is that?" Frankie asked.

"It's what makes us human. Nobody is perfect. Everyone has flaws," Trini responded.

Frankie laid his hands in his lap. He clasped them together and proceeded to twirl his thumbs around. Jason watched him in the mirror.

"The point we're trying to make is patience is a virtue. Good things come to those who wait," Jason said.

"Real life doesn't consist of moving fast. It's a slow and steady process," Tommy said.

"There are times where you do have to move quickly to appease others," Trini said. "In that retrospect, you try your hardest to speed up without making too many mistakes."

"What we do is learn from our mistakes, so we try not to make them again," Billy commented.

"All you can do is your best on any task. That's what we ask of you," Kat added.

Frankie sighed to himself as he looked down at the floor. He knew everyone was right with what they said. He had to learn to be more patient. He still wished time didn't to have to slow to a crawl. He wanted things to move as quickly as possible. He shot glances at each of his parents and their friends.

"I get what you're all saying. I'll try to be more patient," Frankie said.

"Good for you," Tommy said, putting his arm on top of the backseat.

"I'm proud of you, little man," Jason smiled.

"So am I," Trini added.

"We are too," Kat said as she and Billy leaned forward.

"Don't forget that we're here if you ever need to an answer to a question. We'll do our best to explain it in a way you can understand," Billy said.

"Okay," Frankie said while nodding.

Tommy pressed his fist against Frankie's cheek. Frankie got his hammer out of his pocket and hit him on the head with it three times in a gentle manner.

"Trying to hammer me into the seat, aren't you, Frankie?" Tommy asked slyly.

"Is it working?" Frankie replied.

"No, but you can keep trying," Tommy said.

"All right," Frankie said eagerly. "Prepare to be a nail in the seat!"

Frankie proceeded to hit the top of Tommy's head with his hammer. Tommy crossed his arms, smiling at him. Jason observed them in the mirror.

"That's right, Frankie. Hammer Tommy into the seat," Jason said.

"Daddy, do you think I could hammer real nails someday?" Frankie asked.

"Of course. I'll teach you how to do that," Jason said.

"That means I'll be able to help you build stuff!" Frankie shouted excitedly.

"That's right," Jason said and winked at son. "You will have to be careful. They're not like the plastic tools you have in your room. They are real, and handling them can be dangerous."

"Don't you worry about that. Your dad is the best teacher when it comes to learning about tools," Tommy commented with pride as Frankie ceased his hammering.

"If you ever have a question about how a tool works, just ask him. He'll show you," Trini said sweetly.

"Sure," Frankie said. "I can't wait to learn how to handle real tools!"

"I can't wait to teach you!" Jason said in joy.

Jason and Frankie cheered loudly. Tommy, Trini, Billy, and Kat joined in on it. The group became quiet after a minute. Billy and Kat started a conversation. So did Jason and Trini with each other. Tommy and Frankie talked quietly amongst themselves. The radio finished the song and began to play Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway._

00000

Andros propped his head up with his elbow in his dark blue van that was two vehicles behind Jason's. He glanced at Ashley, seeing her tap her fingers on the arm of her seat. Zhane and Karone chatted in the first backseat. Andros observed his girlfriend placing her hands on her stomach and running them over it. The radio wasn't on.

"Is the baby moving, honey?" Andros wondered.

"Quite a bit. I didn't think it'd be this active already," Ashley laughed.

"I think it gets that from you," Andros said.

"You're just as active as I am," Ashley commented.

"I may be, but I'm not the one who does pushups and sit-ups everywhere," Andros said.

"Unfortunately, I can't do either until after the baby is born," Ashley mumbled in annoyance. "I don't know how I'm going to get my old body back. Many women will tell me how fat I look."

"Don't pay attention to them. You can work on getting your pre-baby body back when you feel ready," Andros said comfortingly. "No one has the right to rush you."

"I see that, but everyone knows how image-conscious women are. We have to look good at all times," Ashley said, appearing nervous.

"Who cares if you don't look the way you did before the pregnancy? It's not any of their business. Their opinions on your post-baby body don't matter. What matters is what you think," Andros commented gently.

Ashley bit her lip with her eyes on the floor while her body trembled. She understood Andros's feelings about her pregnancy weight gain, yet she still felt uncertain about how people would see her after the baby was born. She didn't want to appear fat, but she would have no control over where the baby weight would show the most. Nevertheless, she knew Andros was right about what he said. She glanced at him.

"I see what you're saying, Andros. I'll try not to worry about what others think about my baby weight," Ashley said.

"That's my girl," Andros smiled.

Ashley didn't want to, but she allowed a smile to form on her face. Andros gazed in the rearview mirror. He could see a van coming up on his bumper. He heard the driver honk his horn. He scoffed in annoyance.

"That idiot is riding my butt! I can't go any faster because of this traffic!" Andros yelled in anger.

"Too bad you can't back up and hit him, buddy," Zhane said as he and Karone peered over their shoulders out the window at the van.

"He'd back off if you did," Karone said.

"After he sues Ashley and me for everything we have, he might," Andros said and chuckled bitterly. "So many people are in such a hurry these days. I know some things are so important that they can't wait, but we can't control the traffic."

Zhane and Karone saw the van's left blinker start to flash. The driver moved it into an empty space in the next lane. He drove by, giving Andros a dirty look. Andros narrowed his eyes at him as he went down the lane.

"Good riddance, jerk!" Andros shouted and hissed to himself before looking forward. "KO-35 doesn't have traffic like this. In fact, it doesn't have much at all."

"That's because it's not anywhere near as populated as Earth is," Ashley pointed out. "That's not to say it doesn't have rude people."

"You'll find rude people everywhere in the universe. It's not sunshines and rainbows. It can be a cruel and nasty place," Zhane said.

"Life isn't always fair. We have to make the best of it," Karone added.

"Mm-hmm," Andros agreed.

Andros put his hand on top of the steering wheel along with the other. He shifted his position in the seat a bit. He took his foot off the gas pedal to twirl his ankle around. He placed it back on.

"I don't know about you all, but I can't wait for Robert's cookout," Zhane said and put his hands behind his head.

"He's such an expert at grilling," Karone said. "I wonder what he will grill this time."

"I guess we'll find out once we get to his house," Ashley commented.

"Whenever that will be," Andros mumbled while cringing. "If this traffic gets any slower, it'll be a while before we get there."

"Look on the bright side, Andros. There haven't been any reports of wrecks out here," Ashley murmured in comfort.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why it's so bad right now," Andros said with a heavy sigh.

Andros saw a truck pass him, followed by a jeep. He watched them go further ahead before taking a deep breath. Ashley opened the compartment and reached inside to pull out a CD. The cover had Celine Dion on the front and read _Falling Into You._

"While we're waiting for this traffic to speed up, we'll play this CD," Ashley announced.

Ashley opened the case and took the disc out. She placed it into the CD Player and turned it on. The radio started to play _It's All Coming Back to Me Now._ Karone smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, I love this song!" Karone squealed in happiness.

"Me too. Celine Dion has such an amazing voice," Ashley said and clapped three times after putting the case back into the compartment. "She can really hit those high notes."

"So can Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. You have to have an incredible vocal range to sing like those ladies do," Andros said and moved his hands until they were together.

"It's always funny to see _American Idol _contestants try to sing their songs. They fail every time," Zhane snickered.

"There should be a rule on that show. No singing any song by Celine Dion, Mariah Carey, or Whitney Houston," Ashley said.

"That's a great rule. Very few people have the ability to sing like they do," Karone said.

"That doesn't stop people from trying. Even more interesting is when they compare themselves to any of them," Andros scoffed.

"Some people will do just about anything to get on TV," Ashley whispered with a roll of her eyes. "They'll even make fools of themselves, so they can brag about how they got noticed for their so-called talent."

"Burping out loud isn't talent. It's called being very rude," Karone said bluntly.

"Who would burp so loudly that an entire room can hear them?" Zhane asked, looking disgusted.

"Only idiots would," Ashley said.

"Forget about attention-seekers, guys. Let's just enjoy this song," Andros suggested.

Ashley, Zhane, and Karone voiced their agreement at Andros's comment. The traffic picked up a little speed. Andros proceeded to drive slightly faster.


	12. Arriving at the House and Big Surprises

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter twelve of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took just four days to get out. Be prepared to see fluff for some of the couples in the chapter after the next one. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 12: Arriving at the House/Big Surprises

Robert drove past the Youth Center with the others right behind him seven minutes after getting off the interstate. Anna brushed her hair while looking in her visor's mirror. She flipped it up once she was finished. Lilli pressed Cheer Bear's nose against Kim's cheek, which made her laugh. Stephen walked Michelangelo along the door handle. He looked out the window and gasped in much delight.

"Mommy, look at that!" Stephen exclaimed.

"What?" Kim wondered.

Stephen motioned out the window. Kim spotted two teen boys skateboard past it. She and Stephen watched them jump and land back on the sidewalk. She heard her son laugh.

"That was really cool," Stephen said.

"It sure was," Kim agreed.

"Do you think I could have a skateboard someday?" Stephen asked eagerly.

"I think that can be arranged, Stephen," Robert answered with a smile.

"You'd really give me a skateboard, Grandpa?" Stephen commented and furrowed his brow.

"Why not? In fact, I'll teach you how to ride one. I used to skateboard when I was younger," Robert explained.

"Daddy, you don't have to—" Kim started.

"Nonsense, Kim. I want to," Robert interrupted gently. "Besides, I'd rather his teacher be me than some stranger."

Kim grabbed the back of her neck while looking up at the ceiling. She was so grateful to have her father in her life. She appreciated how he went out of his way to make everyone in his family happy. The best thing about him was that he never played favorites.

"Daddy, you're one of a kind," Kim said sweetly.

"Thanks, honey," Robert answered. "Maybe I can teach Lilli to skateboard too."

"Could you, Grandpa?" Lilli asked, getting excited.

"Robert, I don't know about that," Anna whispered seriously. "Lilli is a girl. She could really hurt herself if she tried to skateboard. On top of that, girls should be playing with dolls, not skateboarding down sidewalks."

"Just because Lilli is a girl doesn't mean she isn't capable of being a great skateboarder. Let's not forget girls perform tricks on roller blades all the time," Robert pointed out.

"Yes, but you don't wear a skateboard on your feet," Anna said.

"I know. I think Lilli would do fine on a skateboard," Robert said.

"Can Grandpa teach me to skateboard when I'm older, Grandma, please?" Lilli begged.

Anna rubbed her chin deep in thought. On one hand, she was uncertain about Lilli learning to skateboard because of potential injuries. On the other, she felt Robert would be a great teacher to her. She placed her hand in her lap.

"I'm not fond of Grandpa teaching you how to skateboard, Lilli, but I think you will do well with him," Anna said.

"Yippee!" Lilli cheered and held her fists above her head.

Anna chuckled to herself while shaking her head. She propped her head up with her elbow and looked out the window to see three teen girls chatting to each other as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Kids, some people skateboard on stair railings downtown," Kim said.

"Really?" Stephen asked as he and Lilli turned to their mother.

"Yep," Kim said.

"Why would they do that?" Lilli asked.

"They think it's a cool trick. Unfortunately, it can be dangerous. One wrong move can send you straight to the hospital," Kim explained grimly.

"Ouch," Stephen muttered and cringed badly.

"Yes, ouch," Kim answered with a nod.

Robert stopped at the red light, followed by Jason and Andros. He watched vehicles pass each other from opposite directions.

"If you kids are going to learn to skateboard, we'll have to get you helmets, knee pads, and elbow pads," Robert said.

"Why, Grandpa?" Stephen asked.

"They protect you from injury. Bikers and roller skaters also wear them," Robert responded.

"Could you teach us how to ride bikes and roller skate?" Lilli wondered and raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. It isn't too early for you to learn how to do both. Bikes and roller skates are available at sizes just for your ages," Robert said proudly.

"Yay!" the children squealed in excitement.

Robert smiled warmly, as did Anna and Kim. Stephen and Lilli shifted their positions in their car seats somewhat.

"When I learn how to ride a bike, I want to fly away on it," Stephen said, flapping his arms as if they were wings.

"I bet I'll fly higher than you will!" Lilli shouted, glancing at her brother.

"Slip into your pajamas, Lilli, because you're dreaming," Stephen said, looking toward his sister.

"Not a chance," Lilli said, sitting tall and proud.

"Cut it out, kids," Kim said.

"We can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!" the children yelled.

Stephen and Lilli broke into hysterical laughter while kicking their legs about and hitting their hands on the sides of their car seats. Kim shrugged her shoulders. Robert let out a soft laugh as the children calmed down and looked toward each other. He resumed driving after the light turned green. So did Andros and Jason.

"I swear, you two are the biggest rascals on the face of this Earth," Robert said.

"Stephen is the bigger rascal," Lilli giggled.

"No, I'm not," Stephen retorted.

"Yes, you are," Lilli said.

"No, I'm not," Stephen said, shaking his head.

"Yes, you are," Lilli replied, nodding rapidly.

"All right, knuckleheads. That's enough," Kim said, ruffling her children's hair.

Stephen and Lilli pushed their mother's hands aside. They screamed in surprise when she pinched their necks. They held up their fists, giving her mock glares.

"If you do that again, we'll punch you into the seat," Stephen said in playfulness.

"Do it. I dare you to," Kim threatened.

"You bet we will!" Lilli said with a fierce growl.

Stephen and Lilli pressed their fists against Kim's cheeks. Kim held up her arms and leaned back as if she were falling. She brought them back down and touched their necks. She kissed each of their foreheads.

"I love you two so much," Kim whispered lovingly.

"We love you too, Mommy," the children responded.

"Hey, don't forget us, kids," Robert said.

"We love you as well," Anna added.

"We didn't forget you, Grandma, Grandpa!" the children said and laughed.

Robert and Anna joined in on the laughter. They stopped after a few seconds. Stephen and Lilli looked out their windows. Robert made a left turn. Jason and Andros mimicked his action.

00000

Robert observed four children going down the neighborhood sidewalk on roller blades around four minutes later. He and his family could hear their joyous laughter. He did a right turn, as did Jason and Andros. Lilli glanced out her window to see three girls playing jump rope in a front yard. Kim saw them and touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Pretty girls, aren't they?" Kim asked.

"Very pretty," Lilli said as she looked at her mother. "They had a sparkly jump rope. I wonder how they got the sparkles in it."

"I don't know, but I can tell you it took a great mind to invent it," Kim commented and laid her hand in her lap.

"Like Billy's mind, right?" Stephen said.

"Yep, yep, yep," Kim said in a high voice as she gazed at her son.

"I love it when you imitate Ducky from _The Land Before Time!_" Stephen yelled in joy.

"What can I say? I love that line of hers," Kim said.

Stephen reached out to tap his mother's cheek with his finger. Robert saw his house coming into view. He made a right turn into the driveway. Jason and Andros followed suit. Robert put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"You kids ready for your surprises?" Robert asked in eagerness.

"Yes, but I need to go potty first," Stephen said.

"Me too," Lilli added.

"Okay. We'll do the potty first," Anna said.

Everyone exited the vehicles and headed for the front door. Robert got out his house key and unlocked it. He opened the door slowly. He walked inside, as did the others. He closed the door and locked it before turning to the others.

"Anna and I are going to take Stephen and Lilli upstairs to the bathroom before we give them their surprises," Robert said. "Who wants to go with us?"

"I do. I want to see my children's faces when they see their surprises," Kim said with a big smile.

"I'll just wait down here," Tommy said.

"So will I. I think it'll get a little crowded up there," Jason said.

"Anyone else want to wait downstairs?" Robert wondered.

Billy, Kat, Trini, Frankie, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone raised their hands. Robert nodded at them before crossing his arms.

"Okay. Don't be surprised if the kids come running downstairs," Robert warned.

"Sure, sir," Jason replied.

Robert and Anna picked up Stephen and Lilli respectively and went upstairs. Kim was right behind them. Tommy, Jason, Trini, Frankie, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone headed into the living room. Tommy, Jason, and Andros took the couch while Ashley and Trini sat in the armchairs. Zhane, Karone, Billy, and Kat stood next to the TV. Frankie climbed into Trini's lap.

"I wonder what surprises Robert and Anna have for Stephen and Lilli," Tommy said and clasped his hands together.

"Beats me, bro," Jason said.

"I love surprises. You just never know what you'll get," Kat said and smiled happily.

"The agonizing part is the waiting. Sometimes, it feels like time is going so slowly that it's about to stop," Billy commented and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"You know what they say, 'Good things come to those who wait,'" Ashley said.

"Ain't that the truth?" Andros said with a laugh.

"Buddy, don't say ain't. It's not a word," Zhane said and crossed his arms.

"I'll say ain't if I want to, Zhane. You can't stop me," Andros retorted in a playful tone.

"Ain't isn't a word, and I ain't going to say it!" Karone snickered.

"You just did, Karone!" Trini squealed delightfully.

"It's not my fault. Andros and Zhane started saying it. It's because of them that I said it," Karone said, gesturing toward her boyfriend and brother.

"Hey!" Andros and Zhane shouted.

Karone stifled a giggle with one hand while placing the other on top of her head. Frankie scratched his neck as he looked at his mother.

"Mommy, why do some people say ain't?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. I guess they think it's better to use that word instead of isn't or aren't. Those are the proper words to use in sentences," Trini explained.

"You will never hear me say it. No siree," Frankie declared.

"Unfortunately, you did a second ago," Jason chuckled.

"Oops," Frankie mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Trini wrapped her arms around her son, kissing him on the cheek. Tommy put his hands on his neck, looking up at the ceiling.

"I hope Stephen and Lilli like their surprises. It's not every day grandparents get to spoil their grandchildren a little," Tommy said.

"They are nowhere near spoiled. Even when they get many gifts, they always say thank you," Jason said in proudness.

"It's incredible how parents spoil their kids these days. They think it's better to buy their love than try to spend time with them," Kat mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Andros and I aren't spoiling our child," Ashley said, laying her hand on her stomach.

"You can count on that," Andros added.

"Good for you two," Zhane said.

"Still, that doesn't mean you can't buy him or her something once in a while," Karone said.

"Just teach your child to appreciate the things he or she gets. You'll be fine," Trini commented.

"All right," Ashley said, nodding at her friend.

Trini winked at Ashley, who smiled at her. Frankie bit his lip and swung his legs back and forth.

"Mommy, am I spoiled?" Frankie asked.

"No, you're not, honey," Trini answered.

"Not even close. You're always appreciative of the things we give you. When we say no to something you want, you never throw a fit. You wait patiently for stuff you want for your birthday and Christmas. If it ends up being a gift you didn't want, you are calm about it," Jason said in happiness.

"Then again, you do get excited about your birthday and Christmas," Trini said in warmness.

"Well, I'm a kid. Kids love getting presents," Frankie smiled.

"Yes, they do. The thing is that you should always appreciate whatever we give you. We work hard to provide you with what you need," Jason said honestly.

"I know. Thank you for that," Frankie said.

"You're welcome," Jason said.

Jason ruffled Frankie's hair. He gave him a high-five when his son held his hand up. The group began another conversation.

00000

Robert, Anna, Kim, and Stephen waited for Lilli to be done with using the bathroom three minutes later. They heard the toilet flush and footsteps approaching the door. The door opened with a slight squeak, and out stepped Lilli in which she adjusted her pants. Kim knelt before her, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"You feel better now?" Kim wondered.

"Much better," Lilli squeaked.

"Good," Kim commented and stood up. "Now, let's go get your surprises!"

"Yeah!" the children cheered.

"I'll take Stephen to his room," Robert said and shot a glance at Lilli. "Watch out, honey. He may run into your room."

"Sure, Grandpa," Lilli said.

The family headed down the hall. Robert and Stephen went into the first room on the right. Anna, Kim, and Lilli slipped into the second one. They looked around slowly. The walls were painted light purple, and the floor was covered in dark purple carpet. A twin bed stood in the middle of the room and was set against the wall. It had light pink My Little Pony bedding on it. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Sunny Daze were all over it. The pillow was covered in a light pink pillowcase. An antique dresser sat across from the bed. A rocking chair was off in the corner.

Lilli focused her attention on an object sitting on top of the comforter. The object had shiny dark red wrapping paper on it. Lilli made her way toward it. She climbed on the bed and touched it. She ran her hand over it, her eyes filled with curiosity. Anna and Kim approached the bed. Lilli ripped off the paper, gasping in great surprise at seeing a So-Soft Newborn Rainbow Dash. She screamed delightfully and looked at Anna, who let out a happy laugh.

"I got Rainbow Dash, Mommy! She's my favorite pony!" Lilli yelled, showing her new toy to her mother.

"She's so cute," Kim said and giggled slightly.

"I knew you loved Rainbow Dash a lot from seeing you play with her so many times. That's why I got this one for you. Now, you can be a mommy to her," Anna said.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Lilli yelled.

Anna sat down and gave her step-granddaughter a hug. She gave her a kiss to her temple before rubbing her back. She pulled back to look at her.

"I hope Rainbow Dash is a good baby," Lilli laughed.

"Me too, sweetie," Anna agreed. "Why don't we hear her talk?"

"Yes!" Lilli yelled excitedly.

Anna pinched Lilli's cheek and gave it a gentle pat. She reached into the circle and squeezed Rainbow Dash's foot.

"Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash. Wanna hug?" Rainbow Dash said and let out a small laugh.

"She talks sweet!" Lilli said.

"She sure does," Kim commented. "Look at her pacifier. You can put that in her mouth when she gets fussy."

"Believe me. Babies are fussy," Anna added.

Lilli nodded in agreement at Anna's comments. Just then, Stephen came running into the room holding a box with Robert right behind him. He looked very excited.

"Mommy, Lilli! Look what I got!" Stephen yelled.

Kim and Lilli looked at the box. They saw it was for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Monster Tower playset. They turned to Stephen, who had such a wide smile on his face that it seemed it'd stay on it.

"Wow! You've got a playset to put your Ninja Turtles action figures on!" Lilli blurted out.

"It has many cool accessories! I'll be able to hang the Ninja Turtles from the top of it!" Stephen said.

"You can have them swing from one place to the other now," Kim said warmly.

"Yes, I can! I could make them flip off your head, Mommy," Stephen snickered.

"The only flip they'll be doing is into the toy box," Kim retorted with a laugh.

"Yeah, right," Stephen said.

Kim stuck her tongue out at Stephen, who mimicked her. They shook their fists at each other, making the rest of their family chuckle. They put their arms at their sides. Stephen looked at Anna while Lilli focused on Robert.

"Thank you for the surprise, Grandma," Stephen said.

"Thank you for the surprise, Grandpa," Lilli said.

"You're welcome, kids," Robert and Anna said.

Lilli jumped off the bed and ran to Robert, who picked her up and hugged her tightly. Stephen went to Anna, getting a big hug from her after she got on her knees. Kim couldn't help smiling at all four of them. Robert, Anna, Stephen, and Lilli glanced at her

"You both were really sweet to give them new toys," Kim said.

"A new toy doesn't hurt every now and then," Anna replied, winking at her stepdaughter.

"That's not the only surprise you've got," Robert said.

"There's more?" Stephen asked.

"Yep. It's coming right now," Robert answered.

Robert reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a dark blue plastic card with a picture of a leaping orca on the front.

"You and your mom have a two-year membership to Angel Grove Aquarium and the Angel Grove Zoo. You have unlimited free admission as well as discounts on gift shop items and meals," Robert announced.

"All right!" Stephen yelled joyfully.

"That means we'll get to see the animals whenever we want!" Lilli shouted and clapped three times.

"That's right," Anna said and nodded. "It was Grandpa's idea to purchase the membership."

"Thanks, Grandpa," the children cheered.

"You're welcome," Robert said proudly.

Robert set Lilli down and walked to Kim to give her the card. He watched her slip it into her pocket as she smiled at him.

"Daddy, you didn't have to spend all that money for a membership," Kim commented.

"Nonsense, honey. I wanted to do it," Robert responded with a shake of his head. "Besides, you three could use a little fun after all that's happened."

"Okay. Thank you," Kim said.

Kim hugged her father, patting his back. She planted a kiss to his temple before pulling away from him. Stephen and Lilli skipped up to her.

"Mommy, can we go to the aquarium soon?" Stephen asked.

"We'd love to see the animals," Lilli added, smiling widely.

"All right, but we need to get settled in first. How does two Saturdays from today sound?" Kim asked.

"That long?" the children mumbled.

"It does sound like a long time, kids, but it'll be here before we know it," Kim assured. "You just need to be patient, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," the children answered.

"That said. Why don't we show the others your new toys?" Kim suggested.

"Yay!" the children cheered.

Stephen and Lilli got their toys and headed out of the room. Robert, Anna, and Kim followed them close behind.


	13. Seeing the New Toys and A Little Talk

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter thirteen of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took just five days to get out. Fluffy moments will come for some of the couples in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 13: Seeing the New Toys/A Little Talk

Frankie wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to contain his laughter while he was seated in Jason's lap in the living room. Jason had been telling him about the time he and Billy placed a rubber snake in Trini's bed when they had a sleepover at her house along with Zack and Kim. All the adults were still in the same spots.

"Your mom screamed when she pulled the sheets down and found the snake. I had _never_ laughed so hard in my life," Jason blurted out.

"Unfortunately, your dad laughed a little too loud. She found us hiding in her closet," Billy added.

"You might as well have hidden under my bed. You could find nice stuff under there," Trini said.

"Like what, a stale cheeseball and some pennies?" Jason snickered.

"Oh, hush!" Trini retorted in playfulness.

"You hush!" Jason growled.

Trini made a face at her boyfriend. Jason winked at his girlfriend and pointed his finger as if it were a gun. He clicked his tongue three times. He looked down at his son. Frankie clasped his hands together.

"Mom got her revenge by putting rubber ants in our hair," Jason said and touched the top of his head.

"You both deserved it," Trini said with a smirk. "You were mean to me, so I decided to do the same."

"I'm sure you and Billy looked cute wearing those ants," Ashley giggled, looking at Jason.

"He looked cuter than I did," Jason whispered, jerking his thumb in Billy's direction.

"Unh-unh. Not a chance, Jase," Billy said with a shake of his head.

Jason chuckled and wrapped his arms around Frankie. Frankie glanced up at his father, smiling widely. Trini slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She laid her hand in her lap.

"You and Mommy must've had lots of sleepovers with Uncle Zack, Uncle Billy, and Aunt Kim, Daddy," Frankie commented.

"We sure did, buddy. They were always a lot of fun," Jason responded in happiness.

"The best sleepovers were the ones we did for our birthdays starting from when we were ten years old," Trini said.

"Our parents allowed us to stay up a lot later than usual," Jason said and crossed his arms. "We'd tell ghost stories, build forts with cushions, make tents with sheets, and dance to great music."

"We'd also go outside to catch fireflies and see if we could find owls. Some of the owls we saw were big. Their wings were this far apart when they flew," Billy said, moving his arms out to the side somewhat.

"Whoa!" Frankie yelled in amazement.

Billy winked at Frankie, who gave him one in return. He slipped his hands inside his pockets. He, Kat, Jason, Trini, Frankie, Tommy, Andros, Zhane, and Karone heard approaching footfalls. They spotted Stephen and Lilli coming down the stairs. Robert, Anna, and Kim were close behind the children. Stephen and Lilli reached the bottom and held up their new toys. Their mother, grandfather, and step-grandmother gathered around them.

"Look at what we got, everyone!" Stephen announced excitedly.

"Wow! You got the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Monster Tower playset, Stephen!" Tommy yelled.

"Lilli got So-Soft Newborn Rainbow Dash!" Kat shouted.

"Yes, we did! They were such great surprises!" Lilli squealed in great joy before jumping up and down.

"We had no idea we were getting them!" Stephen said.

"You should've seen the looks in their eyes, guys. They were so thrilled," Kim said proudly.

"Why wouldn't they be? Kids love it when they get new toys," Zhane said.

"Especially on birthdays and at Christmas," Frankie said.

"You get double the presents because Christmas and your birthday are so close together, Frankie," Karone commented.

"Lucky me," Frankie said with pride.

"Hey, I'm lucky too. My birthday is a little over three weeks after Christmas," Stephen added.

"So true, little guy," Andros said.

"Don't call me little guy, Uncle Andros! I'm a big boy!" Stephen growled in playfulness.

"You want to beat me up, big boy?" Andros asked and formed fists.

"Yeah!" Stephen said.

Stephen put his toy down and balled his hands into fists. He approached Andros and pretended to punch him in the chin. Andros retaliated by pressing his fist to his chin. Stephen got him in the shoulder. Andros hit him lightly in his. They alternated between each other. Kim laughed at them.

"You two need to get into the ring with boxing gloves," Kim joked.

"Then we could see a real fight," Ashley said.

"How could I fight this kid? He'd be running all over the place before I could land a punch on him," Andros said.

"Of course, he'd be running everywhere, Andros. He has a lot of energy," Karone commented.

"I can only imagine how fast your kid will be once it starts walking," Zhane added.

"I won't have to worry about that for more than a year," Andros said.

"I don't know, bud. It could come sooner than you think," Zhane replied and shook his head.

"He's right. Lilli started walking when she was ten months old," Kim commented.

"I did?" Lilli wondered, looking toward her mother.

"Yep. You saw Stephen walking around. You wanted to follow him so badly. You started hanging on to furniture in your efforts to walk at nine months. By the time you were ten months, you were walking without hanging on to much of anything. You were walking without too much difficulty either," Kim explained, glancing down at her daughter.

"Cool," Lilli squeaked.

Kim touched the top of Lilli's head and rubbed her forehead with her thumb. Robert stepped forward, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's not the only surprise Stephen and Lilli got," Robert said.

"You got more?" Jason asked.

"Yes, we did," Kim answered.

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out the card her father gave her. Everyone felt his or her jaws drop.

"Your father gave you a membership to the aquarium and zoo?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, he did. Stephen and Lilli are part of it too. We have it for two years," Kim said.

"Awesome!" Tommy yelled.

"Definitely awesome," Jason agreed.

Kim laughed heartily and slipped the card back into her pocket. Lilli stepped forward, pressing backward on her heels.

"That's not all. Mommy, Lilli, and I are going to the aquarium in two weeks!" Stephen announced excitedly.

"We can't wait!" Lilli squeaked cheerfully.

"That's wonderful, you three," Kat commented warmly.

"I bet you'll have loads of fun. You deserve it," Andros said.

"Be warned. You could get very wet during the animal shows," Zhane pointed out and tilted his head to the right.

"We don't care, Uncle Zhane," Lilli said.

"We like getting wet," Stephen said and exhaled slowly. "Besides, water is always great to play in."

"Speaking of water, you could use a shower, Zhane," Karone commented.

"So could you, Karone," Zhane retorted.

Karone stuck her tongue out at Zhane, who mimicked her. They blew raspberries at each other, making the others laugh. Robert rubbed his hands together while licking his lips.

"I'm going to get the grill started. How does hamburgers and hotdogs sound?" Robert asked.

Everyone voiced his or her agreement to Robert's suggestion. Robert smiled and placed his hands in front of him. Lilli put her toy down and cleared her throat.

"All right. Who wants hamburgers?" Robert asked.

Andros, Ashley, Jason, Trini, Frankie, Tommy, and Billy raised their hands. Robert nodded at them with a smile as they put them down.

"Okay. Who wants hotdogs?" Robert asked.

Kat, Zhane, Karone, Kim, Stephen, Lilli, and Anna lifted their hands. Robert looked at each of them. He smiled wider and put up his.

"You can count me in having a hotdog," Robert said.

"I'll make the burgers," Kim said as she and the others placed their hands down.

"I'll put the hotdogs on a plate," Tommy said, getting up.

"Okey-dokey," Robert said.

Tommy and Kim went to the kitchen as Robert headed out the back door. Kat, Ashley, Karone, and Trini walked to Lilli. Jason, Frankie, Billy, Andros, and Zhane gathered around Stephen. Anna observed the adults talking with Stephen and Lilli about their toys.

00000

Kim molded the side of a burger in the kitchen four minutes later. She had already made six and placed them on a platter that lay in front of her. Tommy took four hotdogs out of their package and put them on a plate alongside four others. He grabbed another package and ripped it open. He proceeded to take two out. Kim placed the burger on the platter once she got to where she wanted it. She got more meat and began to mold it into a circle. She made two pats on it and tapped the sides gently. She managed to form another burger and laid it on the platter. Tommy smiled at her.

"Nice work at making that burger," Tommy said.

"Thanks. I just love making burgers," Kim responded. "It's fun molding them into circles."

"You want to make me into a circle?" Tommy asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'll try to do that if you can find me some rope," Kim laughed.

"Sure," Tommy said and nodded slowly. "However, I have one condition."

"What's that?" Kim wondered.

"You have to let me tie your wrists together and hang you from a tree, so the rest of us can play piñata," Tommy answered with a snicker.

Kim elbowed Tommy in the arm. They heard excited chatter and made their way to the doorway. They watched Jason and Billy help Stephen put the tower together. Frankie, Andros, and Zhane watched them closely. The men and boys were near the couch.

"This toy is going to be so cool to play with once it's been put together!" Stephen yelled.

"I'm sure it will be," Billy said.

"I have an idea, Billy. Why don't you invent a shrink ray? You could shrink all of us guys, so we can play on Stephen's tower," Andros joked.

"Maybe you could also invent something to bring his Ninja Turtles to life," Frankie commented with a laugh.

"I've got an idea, Frankie. Why don't I use that device to bring everyone's hair to life?" Billy laughed.

"No, thanks! I don't want my hair dancing!" Frankie blurted out.

"Me neither," Zhane said.

"Don't even try it with me," Jason said while shaking his head rapidly.

"It was just a thought," Billy responded.

Tommy and Kim chuckled to themselves. They looked toward Lilli as she showed Rainbow Dash's pacifier to Ashley, Trini, Karone, Kat, and Anna. The women and girl stood close to the stairs.

"Here goes Rainbow Dash's pacifier into her mouth!" Lilli announced.

Lilli made waves in the air with the pacifier. She imitated a plane engine as she stuck it in Rainbow Dash's mouth, which made her giggle. The women allowed smiles to form on their faces.

"Aw. Rainbow Dash likes her pacifier," Ashley coed.

"She looks so cute with it," Trini squeaked and played with Rainbow Dash's hair.

"When are you going to feed her, Lilli?" Kat wondered.

"Later. She's not hungry right now," Lilli answered in sweetness.

"Don't let her eat too much. She'll belch loudly," Karone warned while crossing her arms.

"Loud enough to cause an earthquake?" Anna joked.

"No, I was thinking more like breaking the windows," Karone replied and laughed quietly.

"You should try singing like one of the opera singers, Grandma," Lilli suggested. "Everyone knows they have really high voices."

"I don't think I could sing as high as they could, honey," Anna said.

"It'd still be cool, though!" Lilli giggled.

Anna shook a fist at Lilli, who imitated her. Tommy and Kim smiled widely and headed back into the kitchen. They approached the counter. Kim got more meat and proceeded to make another burger. Tommy grabbed another hotdog and laid it on the plate.

"Your kids really love their new toys," Tommy commented.

"Mm-hmm," Kim agreed. "There's nothing like watching kids going gaga over new toys."

Kim finished making the burger and laid it on the platter. She walked to the sink and turned on the water to wash her hands. She switched it off and glanced out the window. She saw Robert scrubbing his grill with a brush. Tommy joined her side.

"You're dead, grease stains! You're not getting me!" Robert announced in a proud tone.

Robert scrubbed a little harder, laughing in much joy. Tommy and Kim looked at each other while laying their hands on the sink's rim.

"Dad adores that grill. He's always thinking of something new to cook out it," Kim said.

"Hotdogs and hamburgers aren't exactly new, but he's great at grilling them," Tommy responded.

"I remember one time that Marcus grilled burgers. He got distracted talking to Paula when she came over for dinner. He realized he lost track of the time and ran to the grill. He found the burgers were burned," Kim mumbled with a quiet gulp.

"Megan tried grilling a couple of times. She kept burning the food," Tommy whispered.

"There are some things we never get good at, no matter how hard we try," Kim commented.

"Believe me. Megan tried really hard with grilling," Tommy said truthfully.

Kim nodded in agreement at Tommy's comment. She took the styrofoam to the trashcan to toss it in. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it to get the Worsterchire. She grabbed the seasoned meat tenderizer from the cabinet next to it after closing it. She returned to the burgers. Tommy turned around to lean his back against the sink.

"It was wonderful our spouses got along so well. We had great times together whenever you and Marcus visited," Tommy said.

"Our best double date was when we went to see _Revenge of the Sith_ in August 2005. We were so thrilled by it that we didn't move from our seats for the entire movie," Kim said and removed the cap from the tenderizer to sprinkle it on the burgers.

"Unfortunately, we all had to go the bathroom after that," Tommy mumbled and cringed a little bit.

"Still, it was a fantastic movie. I consider it the best of the Star Wars saga," Kim said in great pride.

"So do I. Marcus and Megan thought it was the best too," Tommy answered and placed his hands on the sink's rim.

Tommy looked toward the living room. He listened to the voices of his friends and the children. He turned back to Kim, who put the tenderizer down and picked up the Worsterchire.

"Sometimes, I feel this is all a nightmare, Kim. I'm going to wake up any minute and find Megan alive and waiting at home for me," Tommy muttered sadly.

"I feel the same way with Marcus, Tommy," Kim whispered, letting out a soft sniffle as she dabbed the burgers with the Worcestershire. "I'd do anything to have him back for even one day."

Kim wiped a tear from her eye before choking back a sob. She placed the Worcestershire down. She laid her hands on the counter, looking down at the floor. Tommy came to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I loved Marcus so much, Tommy. I never imagined him dying from leukemia," Kim cried and looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"Leukemia strikes without warning. It's like a ghost that enters your body and takes control of it. You don't realize it's there until it's too late," Tommy answered.

"When the doctor first said that Marcus had leukemia, I had hopes it could be cured with a bone marrow transplant. They were shattered when he said it was terminal. He did mention a transplant would prolong Marcus's life. Marcus didn't want one since he knew he was going to die. He didn't want me to deal with the pain of him getting it when I knew it wouldn't keep him alive forever," Kim said, her lower lip quivering.

"At least he kept a positive attitude until the end. Some people are bitter about dying," Tommy said, sighing heavily.

"So true. Marcus wasn't afraid of death unlike some people," Kim whispered with a long exhale. "He was ready to go to heaven. It still didn't make losing my husband any easier."

Tommy ran his hand over Kim's hair, seeing her look down once more. He pushed some of it behind her neck before touching her shoulder again. He tilted his head to the left.

"I loved Megan just as much you loved Marcus, Kim. I never saw her getting killed in a drunken driving crash. The guy knew he was drunk. He just didn't care," Tommy muttered, his voice showing a hint of frustration.

"At least he was put in jail for it. Some drunk drivers don't face any sort of justice for the lives they end," Kim whispered angrily.

"I know. It's disgusting. The guy was arrogant enough to believe he was going to get off for killing my wife. He was shocked when he was found guilty of vehicular homicide and sentenced to fifteen years in prison," Tommy commented.

"I felt relieved to hear the verdict and sentencing. Megan got the justice she deserved," Kim said. "You gave a powerful impact statement on how her death affected you. That played a part in the sentencing."

"I wanted the guy to know how I felt about what he did to her. He looked at me smugly, but I stayed firm," Tommy said.

"Good for you," Kim said.

Tommy licked his lips and removed his hand from her shoulder. Kim glanced up at him, clasping her hands together.

"I was glad you were there. You gave me a lot of support," Tommy murmured gratefully.

"So did the others," Kim replied and swallowed hard. "Marcus would've come, but his doctor advised against it."

"We talked on the phone after the sentencing," Tommy said, blinking twice. "He told me Megan could finally rest in peace now that the guy who killed her would be behind bars for a long time."

"He also won't be able to have a driver's license ever again," Kim added.

"I wonder how he's going to get around," Tommy said, scratching his chin.

"Someone will drive him around. I'm sure of it," Kim suggested.

"I don't care. He took my wife from me. I can never hug her or kiss her again," Tommy muttered with some anger in his voice.

"Come here," Kim whispered.

Kim pulled Tommy into a hug. She felt him press his cheek against her temple and encircle her waist with his arms. Tears stung at their eyes, falling from them.

"Our spouses may be gone, but we're still here. We have our friendship to rely on," Kim said.

"I know," Tommy said, sniffling to himself. "I'm so grateful to have it. It's meant a lot to me over the years."

"Me too," Kim murmured and pulled back to look at Tommy. "We must draw on our strength and fight to live each day to its fullest. Only then will we be able to move past Marcus and Megan's deaths."

"Of course," Tommy agreed. "It's still hard dealing with losing someone you've loved for so long."

"That's understandable. The bright side is that Marcus and Megan are at peace. They aren't suffering," Kim said in much comfort.

"No, they aren't. God is taking care of them. He always will," Tommy commented.

"That's right," Kim responded.

Tommy and Kim hugged once more. They took slow yet even breaths while closing their eyes. They started to feel better. They stayed in their embrace for a minute before breaking apart.

"I'll be here if you need me, Tommy," Kim said sweetly.

"So will I for you, Kim." Tommy said warmly.

Kim smiled and kissed Tommy on the cheek. They gave each other one last hug. They pulled apart and glanced at the burgers.

"I'd better get back to the burgers," Kim said.

"I'll put the hotdogs in the refrigerator," Tommy said.

Tommy took the hotdogs to the refrigerator. He opened it to place them inside. He closed it with a slam. Kim turned over the burgers and proceeded to put the tenderizer on them. Tommy returned to her side to watch her.


	14. Playing Around and Looking Back

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fourteen of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I can't believe I've gotten over one hundred reviews. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. A big one goes to Jeremy Shane for being the one hundredth reviewer. A special shoutout goes to Alex B. Goode, Tasha Hill, Ghostwriter, brankel1, Young at Heart 21, and TommyOliverMMPRFan for being continuous reviewers. Your support means the world to me. As for other readers, don't hesitate to review. I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic and any ideas you may have for it. This chapter has Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, and Billy/Kat cuteness. More is coming for some of the other couples. Stay tuned for chapter fifteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 14: Playing Around/Looking Back

A blue rubber ball rolled across the backyard nearly thirty minutes after Tommy and Kim finished preparing the burgers and hotdogs for grilling. It stopped next to a bush. Stephen approached it to pick it up. He looked toward Frankie and waved to him. Frankie returned it with a wave of his own. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Anna observed the boys. The first six adults sat in lounge chairs. The rest were seated at a big table. Lilli was in Kim's lap. A small table was to the left of everyone. Robert pressed his spatula down on a burger as flames leapt upward through the grill's racks.

"Here it comes, Frankie!" Stephen shouted.

"Here I go!" Frankie called.

Frankie broke into a run as Stephen tossed the ball at him. He picked up his pace when he saw it head toward the ground. He held out hands, catching it. He skidded to a halt and turned around. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Anna clapped and cheered loudly.

"Great job at catching that ball, Frankie!" Tommy yelled.

"You're amazing!" Jason added.

"Thank you!" Frankie said. "Now, Stephen will kick the ball to me!"

"Watch closely! You'll only get to see it once!" Stephen said.

Frankie rolled the ball to Stephen, who stepped back and kicked it into the air. They watched it go very high. Frankie ran toward it with his arms outstretched. He caught the ball and stopped in his tracks. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Anna clapped once more.

"That was such a great catch, son!" Trini yelled.

"Thanks, Mommy!" Frankie said proudly and looked toward Kim. "Aunt Kim, Stephen's a real good kicker!"

"I taught everything I know, Frankie," Kim said.

"You've also given Stephen everything except the kitchen sink, Kim. The same goes for Lilli," Tommy said with a smile.

"Why do people say, 'He's given me everything but the kitchen sink,' Mommy?" Lilli wondered while looking up at her mother.

"I don't know, honey. It's a weird saying," Kim answered truthfully.

"Imagine if you said that and actually caught a kitchen sink in your arms," Andros said and laughed.

"Why don't we toss in a bathroom sink with that?" Zhane suggested.

"Sure, buddy," Andros replied.

"We can also toss Zhane in there," Karone said with a small giggle.

"Why don't we toss you in there too?" Zhane retorted in a playful tone.

Karone blew a raspberry at Zhane. She yelled in surprise when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward to give her one on the neck. She pushed him away and attempted to punch him in the shoulder, but he caught her fist in his hand.

"Close but no cigar," Zhane smirked.

"Very funny, Zhane," Karone retorted.

Zhane kissed Karone on the cheek. He got one on the forehead from her. They rubbed noses while smiling at each other. Lilli glanced at the swings as Frankie and Stephen walked toward the slide. She turned to Kim, who looked down at her.

"Mommy, will you push me on the swing?" Lilli asked.

"Of course," Kim replied.

Lilli jumped out of her mother's lap, allowing her to stand up. She ran toward the swings and got in the first one. Kim went behind it and grabbed the chains after her daughter placed her hands on them. Lilli peered over her shoulder at her.

"Get ready for takeoff!" Kim announced and imitated static.

"Roger that!" Lilli shouted with a salute.

Kim walked backward as she pulled Lilli back. She let go of the chains after holding them for a second. Lilli cheered in great joy at going high.

"I'm a bird!" Lilli yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Kim said. "Prepare for a big push!"

Lilli went back toward Kim, who gave her a hard push. She shrieked in delight as she headed upward. She returned to her mother, getting another push from her. Stephen climbed up the slide and sat at the top. Frankie stood next to it, tapping his foot.

"I'm going down!" Stephen called.

Stephen slid down the slide with his arms held high. He cheered as he hit the bottom and ended up on his feet. Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Anna whistled while clapping loudly.

"Wonderful sliding, Stephen!" Anna called.

"You were going faster than a speeding bullet!" Billy said.

"Yes, I was!" Stephen said in proudness. "I'm also faster than a locomotive!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Frankie said.

"Prove it, Frankie," Stephen said.

"All right, I will!" Frankie declared.

Frankie climbed up the slide and seated himself once he reached the top. He went down it, pumping his fists. He stood up after hitting the ground. Stephen shook his head.

"Nope. You're not faster than me," Stephen commented.

"You're only faster because you're a little taller than me," Frankie said.

"Being tall has its advantages, doesn't it?" Stephen chuckled.

"Yep! Now, come here!" Frankie blurted out.

Frankie jumped at Stephen, who sidestepped him. He landed on his stomach and peered over his shoulder to see him running away. He jumped to his feet and chased him all over the backyard. Stephen raced for the slide and headed up it. He slid down after reaching the top. Frankie was right behind him. Stephen ran toward a bush and darted away from it. Frankie increased his stride to catch up to him. He grabbed him in a headlock.

"I've got you! Now, surrender!" Frankie said in an evil-sounding voice.

"Okay! I give up!" Stephen cried and held up his hands.

"Good," Frankie said and let go of Stephen. "Remember who's the boss here."

"I believe that'd be me," Stephen said.

"You're dreaming," Frankie said.

Frankie slapped Stephen in the back of his head. They resumed their chase around the backyard. Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Anna laughed at them.

"They're so adorable chasing each other like that," Ashley said and propped her head up with her elbow.

"Just think, Ashley. We'll be doing that with our child," Andros whispered lovingly as he leaned close to his girlfriend.

"I can't wait for that," Ashley responded and touched her stomach while touching noses with her boyfriend.

Andros and Ashley kissed tenderly. They put their arms around each other. Zhane laid his hands on his legs.

"You two are going to make great parents," Zhane said.

"Thanks, Zhane," Andros replied. "I believe you'd make a great father."

"So would Karone as a mother," Ashley added.

"You think so?" Karone wondered.

"Of course," Ashley answered eagerly. "You're great around children. You're always ready to play with them when they ask you. This holds true for Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie. They look up to you."

"In that case, you and I better get started on making a baby when we get home," Karone said and looked at Zhane dreamily.

"Who should be on top, you or me?" Zhane asked with a wry smile.

"I don't care. I just want to have a baby," Karone laughed.

"Okay," Zhane replied.

Zhane and Karone stuck their tongues out at each other. They grabbed their ears and moved their heads back and forth. They made funny noises, which caused Anna and Kat to laugh.

"What a silly pair," Anna said.

"You said it," Kat agreed. "Then again, all of us have been part of a silly pair with our spouses."

"Yeah. Megan and I were quite silly together. So were Marcus and Kim," Tommy said, scratching the top of his head.

"I believe Trini and I are the silliest pair here," Jason said smugly.

"Come on, Jason. Kat and I are the silliest pair, and you know it!" Billy blurted out and leaned forward.

"No way, Billy!" Ashley said and shook her head. "Andros and I are!"

"I don't think so, Ashley. That title goes to Zhane and me," Karone shouted and pointed her finger at her best friend.

"Who cares who's the silliest? You all are in your own unique way," Robert said and glanced over his shoulder at everyone.

"He's got you there," Anna snickered.

Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone shrugged their shoulders. Robert gazed down at the hotdogs. He got his thongs and picked one up.

"I'm getting ready to put the hotdogs on, guys," Robert announced. "It won't be much longer."

"Great," Kat said gleefully.

"Would you go get me eight slices of cheese, Tommy?" Robert asked.

"Sure, Robert," Tommy agreed.

Tommy stood up and ran inside. Robert looked toward Stephen and Frankie, whom both were rolling the ball to each other. He gazed at Kim pushing Lilli on the swing. He let out a loud whistle. Stephen and Frankie stopped what they were doing, as did Kim with Lilli. The children and former gymnast shifted their attention to Robert.

"I want you four to know that lunch will be ready in ten minutes," Robert said.

"Okay," the children and Kim said.

Stephen, Frankie, Kim, and Lilli returned to what they were doing. Tommy approached Robert with the cheese.

"Here you go," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy," Robert answered and took the cheese.

Tommy went back to his chair and sat down with a soft grunt. Anna pushed her hair out of her eyes. She leaned forward to fold her arms on the table. She tapped her foot three times.

"Why don't you tell Robert and me about some of your adventures as Power Rangers?" Anna suggested.

"Good idea, Anna," Robert said. "I'd love to hear about your big battles."

"All right. How about the battle with Lizzinator?" Jason commented.

"Yeah, Jase!" Tommy said in glee.

"Okey-dokey," Jason said.

Jason rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. He proceeded to tell about the battle with Lizzinator.

00000

Anna, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone listened carefully as Jason spoke about the battle with Frankenstein eight minutes later. Tommy, Billy, and Trini had their heads propped up with their elbows. Robert laid cheese on eight of the burgers. He turned the hotdogs over to check them. He put them back in their places. Kim hopped as if she were a frog. Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie imitated her. Mustard, mayo, ketchup, chips, buns, paper plates, plastic silverware, plastic cups, coke, and sprite were on the picnic table.

"Frankenstein took his bolts and swung them at the Dragonzord and Megazord. He hit them multiple times. The Dragonzord charged and swung its tail at him. He caught it very easily. He picked up the Dragonzord and slammed it against the Megazord, knocking it down. He twirled it around several times before letting it go. It landed right beside us," Jason said, moving his hand downward to imitate the Dragonzord's crashing into the ground.

"We formed the Megadragonzord," Trini said and put her arm down. "We thought it'd be a lot easier to defeat him, but we were wrong. He continued to pummel us with his bolts. We fired an energy beam from the crest, but he sent it right back to us. We powered up the Power Staff and hit him in his stomach as he charged. He broke apart and exploded."

"Wow. That was intense," Anna said in awe.

"I never saw Rita creating a Frankenstein monster," Zhane commented.

"Even more interesting was that Billy thought he was Tommy," Karone added.

"I really couldn't tell until I followed him to Rita's lair. When he attacked me, I realized he wasn't Tommy. It wasn't my brightest moment at all," Billy muttered and cringed badly.

"Even geniuses make mistakes, Billy. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Kat whispered comfortingly.

"You can't predict everything," Ashley commented.

"I may not be able to, Ashley, but I do try hard," Billy murmured.

"We appreciated you for that, Billy. We still do," Trini said in sweetness.

Billy smiled at Trini before giving her a nod. Kat laid her hand on his shoulder to squeeze it gently. She felt him slid his over it. She saw a warm expression in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I was really scared when I went through the Caves of Deception to get the Zeo Crystal before Master Vile could. Its name is well deserved because nothing is what it appears to be. I encountered illusions of the team betraying me and joining Vile and Kat being turned evil by Rita and Zedd. There was even one of Kat telling me I had too much evil in me to approach the force field that protected the crystal. Fortunately, I found the courage to fight through them and get out before Kat turned against me," Tommy said.

"We also rescued the Falconzord in the process. It was pretty funny seeing the shocked looks on Rita and Zedd's face after Tommy teleported into their throne room," Kat added.

"I would've loved to have seen that," Zhane commented with a laugh.

"Me too," Karone added.

"The first battle we had with Vile was scary. The Blue Globbor kept striking the Ninja Megafalconzord. The cockpit exploded with so many sparks that it looked like a light show. I thought we'd be badly hurt or even killed. Thoughts of my family and friends went through my mind. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it'd leap out of my chest. The next thing we knew, we were ejected from the cockpit. Seeing the Globbor unleash such a vicious assault on the zords brought fear into my heart. I felt helpless to stop him," Kat mumbled.

"We all did, Kat," Billy said.

"I hear you. It was just like when the Thunderzords and Tigerzord blew up after we lost the first battle with Rito. We couldn't do anything to stop it," Tommy said, glancing at Billy.

"I have no doubt you were sad to see the zords being destroyed," Anna said.

"Oh, yes, we were. Our zords were like friends that never left. When they were damaged or destroyed, it hurt us a lot," Tommy said sadly, as he turned to Anna.

Anna gave Tommy a sympathetic look. Robert moved two of the burgers back somewhat. He tapped the spatula against the right side three times.

"Despite I was scared throughout the battle, being a Power Ranger did give me confidence. It helped me to see there was hope if we just stuck together. I was happy we made it out alive," Kat said with pride.

"We all were," Billy chuckled.

"Everyone knows it's important to have confidence in yourself. When you do, you can accomplish anything," Jason said truthfully.

"All I can say is you had a lot of confidence when you fought the forces of evil. Because of the Power Rangers, the universe is at peace. I'm proud to know all of you," Anna said in great happiness.

"Thanks, Anna," Jason responded.

Anna winked at Jason. Everyone heard singing and looked toward Stephen, Lilli, Frankie, and Kim playing _Ring Around the Rosy_. The group pretended to fall down after they finished the song. They got up and walked in their circle again. They giggled in much glee.

"Ring around the rosy. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down!" the group shouted and crouched down on the ground.

Stephen, Lilli, Frankie, and Kim let go of each other and stuck their hands above their heads. They waved them, whooping in joy. The others clapped as they glanced at them.

"Great job, guys," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kim answered as she and the children got up.

"You four looked so cute doing that," Karone squealed.

"Cute? Cute is for girls!" Frankie yelled.

"It's for boys too!" Lilli said and crossed her arms.

Frankie opened and closed his mouth without making any sound. Lilli rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

"You're weird, Frankie," Lilli said.

"Not as weird as your brother," Frankie chuckled.

"Hey!" Stephen yelled in mock anger.

"Face it, Stephen. You can't deny the truth," Frankie said in smugness.

Stephen walked over to Frankie and knocked on his head. Frankie retaliated by pressing his fist against his cheek of which pretended to knock him back. Stephen acted as if he were falling. He regained his balance and gave Frankie a thumbs-up.

"Why don't you four do the song again?" Ashley asked.

"Nah. I'm feeling hungry," Stephen said while shaking his head.

"So am I," Lilli said.

"Count me in for that," Kim chimed.

"Don't forget me!" Frankie added.

"You're just in time because lunch is ready!" Robert said as he looked at the group.

"Yay!" the children yelled in excitement.

The children ran over to the small table and seated themselves. Stephen and Frankie took the left while Lilli went for the right. Kim headed for the big table and got cups. She glanced over her shoulder at the children. Robert switched the grill off and placed the burgers and hotdogs on the platter. The adults began getting up to get their stuff.

"Who wants sprite, kids?" Kim asked.

"Me!" Stephen and Frankie announced.

"I guess Lilli wants coke, right?" Kim commented.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Lilli giggled.

"Okay, Ducky," Kim responded and smiled widely.

Kim poured the children their drinks and took them over. Stephen and Frankie sipped their sprite. So did Lilli with her coke. The children nodded in approval and gazed at Kim.

"Thank you," the children said.

"You're welcome," Kim said and licked her lips. "What do you want on your hotdogs, Stephen, Lilli?"

"Mustard," Lilli answered.

"Ketchup," Stephen said.

"Okay," Kim said and slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. "What do you want on your burger, Frankie?"

"Mustard and ketchup," Frankie said.

"It's coming right up," Kim said and winked at the children.

Kim went over to the picnic table and proceeded to fix the children their meals. So did her friends and family with theirs.


	15. More Playtime in the Backyard

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter fifteen of "Beneath the Waves." I didn't mean for it to take more than a week to get out. I had a case of writer's block. I made some changes to previous chapters. I changed Robert and Anna's dating time to nearly two years in chapter four. I meant to have Robert say lunch instead of dinner in chapter fourteen, so I fixed that. This chapter has cuteness for Andros/Ashley, Billy/Kat, and Jason/Trini. Stay tuned for chapter sixteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 15: More Playtime in the Backyard

Robert, Anna, Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone observed Kim chasing Stephen and Lilli in trying to catch them more an hour after lunch. The first five adults sat in lounge chairs. The other six were seated at the big table. Frankie was in Jason's lap with his hands clasped together. His father's arms were around his waist.

Kim tried to make a grab for Stephen, but he darted to the left. She chased Lilli after seeing her run by, nearly grabbing her when she went right. She spotted Stephen running toward the swing set and gave chase. She grabbed her son around the waist before he could reach it. Stephen struggled against his mother's grasp to no avail.

"Let me go, Mommy!" Stephen yelled.

"No way, Steve!" Kim replied playfully.

Kim blew a raspberry on Stephen's neck, making him squeal with delight. She stopped when she heard giggling and looked over her shoulder at Lilli, who stood near the small table.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! You can't catch me!" Lilli shouted and took off running.

"You want to bet?" Kim said and chased her daughter after letting go of Stephen.

Lilli headed for the swing set with her mother close behind. She climbed to the top of the slide and went down it. She ran toward the fence. Kim slid down after she reached the top. She chased Lilli, increasing her stride to get close to her. She grabbed her around the waist. Lilli struggled against her grasp, but she couldn't get free.

"Please, let me go, Mommy!" Lilli blurted out.

"I don't think so, Lil-Lil. You're going to pay for making me chase you!" Kim laughed.

Kim tickled Lilli's sides, which made her break into a fit of hysterical giggles. She let go and sat down, panting heavily as Stephen joined them.

"I swear, you two get faster every time I play chase with you," Kim commented.

"We sure do!" Lilli said proudly.

Kim pinched her children's noses before getting on her knees to hug them. She gave them kisses on each of their cheeks. Stephen grabbed her nose and pulled his hand away, putting his thumb between his index and middle fingers.

"I got your nose, Mommy," Stephen laughed.

"Yes, you got my nose," Kim replied.

"You can have it back," Stephen said and poked his mother's nose gently.

Kim kissed Stephen's cheek. She stood up and made her way over to the others with him and Lilli right behind her.

"Having fun out there, Kim?" Robert asked.

"I'm having a blast," Kim answered while looking down at her children. "I'm a little tired since these two have more energy than I do."

"Why don't you take a break? I'll play with them for a while," Tommy suggested.

"Okay," Kim said.

"Hey, kids," Tommy said as he stood up. "You want to play follow the leader?"

"Yeah!" Stephen and Lilli shouted with excitement.

"Hey, can I play too, Uncle Tommy?" Frankie asked.

"I'd like to join in as well," Jason added.

"Sure. You two can play," Tommy replied.

"Since it was your idea, Uncle Tommy, why don't you be the leader?" Stephen asked.

"All right. Line up behind me," Tommy instructed.

Frankie jumped out of Jason's lap, allowing him to stand up. Kim took Tommy's seat. Stephen, Lilli, Frankie, and Jason lined up behind him. Stephen was first, Lilli second, Frankie third, and Jason fourth. Tommy peered over his shoulder at them.

"Now, watch what I do. Remember you're out if you don't follow my movements or mess up," Tommy said.

"Yes, sir!" the others replied.

"Okay. Let's go!" Tommy announced.

Tommy put his arms out to the side and imitated the engine of a plane while heading for the swing set. Stephen, Lilli, Frankie, and Jason followed his movements. Tommy began hopping and croaking like a frog, and his followers copied him. He hopped in front of the swings, as did they. He stood up and marched behind them. He was followed by the group.

Tommy climbed up the slide and went down it. Stephen, Lilli, Frankie, and Jason came after him. Robert, Anna, Kim, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone watched him walk behind the tables and chairs while turning in circles, and his followers mimicked him. Unfortunately, Lilli and Frankie stumbled and fell down on their stomachs, grunting loudly. Tommy heard them and began marching while looking over his shoulder, as did Frankie and Jason with theirs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kids. You're out," Tommy said sympathetically.

"It's all right," Frankie said, standing up. "I may have fallen down, but it was fun turning in circles."

"Yeah!" Lilli laughed as she jumped to her feet. "We'll go be with Mommy and the others."

"Okay," Tommy responded and looked ahead of him.

Lilli and Frankie made their way to the others to sit on the ground. Tommy turned and moved in a zigzag pattern in front of them. So did Jason and Stephen. Unfortunately, Stephen tripped and fell down with a loud grunt. Tommy and Jason stopped in their tracks and turned around. He looked at him, smiling widely.

"All right, bro. You're the winner. That makes you the new leader," Tommy announced.

"Yes!" Jason shouted excitedly and gave his best friend a high-five.

Everyone applauded Jason, earning a bow from him. Lilli stood up and approached him to shake his hand.

"Congratulations, Uncle Jason," Lilli said.

"Thanks, Lilli," Jason replied. "Ready for another game?"

"Yeah!" Lilli answered.

Jason waved at Frankie and Stephen, and they lined up behind him along with Lilli and Tommy. Tommy was the last one in line. Jason hopped like a kangaroo toward the swing set, and the others followed her lead. Robert and Anna chuckled at the group.

"They look so cute playing follow the leader," Anna commented.

"I'll say," Kat said, laughing when she saw Jason imitate an airplane as he went behind the swings with his followers close behind.

"Some kids always have to be the leader. They throw fits when someone else wants to be the leader," Karone said with a shake of her head.

"It's more than likely those kids are sore losers when they lose games," Zhane commented.

"No one likes to lose, but why spoil the fun for everyone by being a bad sport about it?" Andros said, sighing heavily.

"It's not just kids who can be bad sports. Some parents are bad sports when their children's team loses a game. They'll even use dirty language," Ashley said, shuddering in disgust.

"Let's not forget bad winners. These people will brag about their talents or perform long victory dances," Billy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, gosh. That's stupid," Trini mumbled.

"What's the point of a long victory dance? Is it to look like an idiot?" Robert asked and scoffed in irritation.

"I believe it's to show the whole world they're the best," Kim suggested.

"Oh, gosh. That's so arrogant," Andros mumbled and scoffed irritatingly.

"I could see Veronica doing a victory dance if she won any sort of game. She thinks she's all that and a bag of chips," Kat said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She isn't. All I see is a self-absorbed and selfish woman who believes the world should bow at her feet," Kim said bluntly.

"Ain't that the truth," Trini said.

Kim shifted her position in her chair. Robert mimicked her in his before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"You'll never see me doing a dumb victory dance. No siree," Zhane declared, sitting tall and proud.

"I'm glad, Zhane. You're not the best dancer," Karone said.

"Neither are you," Zhane replied. "I have to say Andros doesn't have perfect dance moves either."

"At least I try my hardest at dancing," Andros commented.

"Why don't you dance on a roof then?" Ashley squealed in glee.

"Only if you can dance with me, Ash," Andros said.

"No, thanks. I'm not the perfect dancer," Ashley said and shook her head. "Besides, I couldn't dance on a roof until after the baby is born."

"Of course," Andros said with a laugh.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. She and the others looked toward the swing set and watched Jason go down the slide, followed by Frankie, Stephen, Lilli, and Tommy.

00000

Around twenty minutes later, Robert, Anna, Kim, Trini, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone watched Tommy, Jason, Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie play _London__Bridge__ is Falling Down._ Tommy and Jason had their hands clasped together in the form of a bridge. They sang the song as Stephen went through, followed by Lilli and Frankie.

Once Tommy and Jason finished with the first verse, they moved their arms down, trapping Stephen when he tried to go through. Stephen laughed delightfully while they moved him side to side and sang the building up with iron bars verse. Robert and Anna covered their mouths with their hands, chuckling quietly.

"Look at Stephen. He's so cute when he laughs like that," Robert said.

"The part where he gets trapped and is moved back and forth has always been his favorite," Anna said.

"It's Lilli's favorite part too. She wishes she could be that way for the entire song," Robert added.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. Tommy and Jason let Stephen go, and the children resumed walking under their arms while singing the bending and bowing of iron bars verse. Ashley felt the baby move and placed her hands on her stomach. Kim glanced at her, furrowing her brow.

"Is the baby getting active, Ashley?" Kim wondered.

"I think all the chips I ate made it hyper, Kim," Ashley answered.

"Imagine how hyper it would be if you drank coffee," Zhane said and propped his head up with his elbow.

"I've got an idea, Zhane. Why don't you go drink an entire pot of coffee and see if that makes you hyper?" Ashley asked, looking toward her friend.

"You can toss in another scoop with that," Andros added.

"I think you two need to drink that pot of coffee," Zhane said.

"No, thank you," Andros and Ashley responded.

"What are you two, twins?" Karone laughed.

"No," Ashley said while shaking her head.

Karone winked at Andros and Ashley. Tommy and Jason trapped Lilli and moved her back and forth during the pins and needles verse.

"Watch me drive a car, guys," Trini said.

Trini pretended to insert a key and turn it. She imitated the start of an engine and curled her hands into fists as if she were grabbing a steeling wheel. She moved her arms to the left and made engine sounds. She turned them right before bringing them to the center. She stepped on the ground. She made the sound of screeching brakes, which caused everyone to clap.

"You're the best imaginary driver, Trini," Kim said.

"Aren't I always?" Trini commented in much pride.

"Too bad you couldn't actually drive off. You'd look so cool going across the backyard," Kat said.

"With smoke trailing behind you," Billy added.

"I'll be burning rubber on Monday when I go to work. You can count on that," Trini said.

The group turned back to Tommy and Jason as they let a laughing Frankie go and started the bending and breaking of pins and needles verse. The children walked under the men's arms once more. Stephen was the next one to be trapped when the verse was finished. He laughed while being moved by Tommy and Jason to the building up with stone verse. Andros laid his hand on Ashley's stomach while gazing down at it.

"Someday, you'll be playing that game with other children, little one," Andros whispered lovingly.

Andros felt the baby kick three times against his hand. Ashley smiled at him before putting hers over it.

"The baby liked you said that," Ashley said in sweetness.

"It must have if it kicked my hand three times," Andros answered and rubbed his chin lightly.

"If your baby gets really active at night, Ashley, you should put headphones on your stomach and play soothing music to lull it to sleep," Kim suggested.

"Really, Kim?" Ashley asked, glancing at her friend.

"Sure. It worked like a charm during both of my pregnancies," Kim replied and crossed her arms.

"I didn't use music to lull Frankie to sleep during my pregnancy with him. My and Jason's voices were all he needed," Trini said.

"Oh, I see," Ashley said with a nod.

"We'll give the music thing a shot," Andros commented.

"Great," Kim smiled.

The group gazed at Tommy, Jason, Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie. Stephen found himself free after the verse ended. The children resumed moving to the stone holding up strong verse. They, Tommy, and Jason cheered after they finished it.

"That was fun!" Stephen yelled.

"Let's do it again!" Lilli said.

"No, thanks, kids. One time is enough for me," Jason replied.

"Me too," Tommy agreed.

"Aw! You're no fun!" the children whined.

"Don't try the whining. It won't work with us," Jason declared, crossing his arms.

Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie made silly faces at Tommy and Jason, who mimicked them. They squealed and took off running. The men were right behind them. Robert smiled in great warmness.

"Those kids are so full of energy that I don't know how anyone of us can keep up with them," Robert said, scratching his chin.

"You'd probably need a remote to slow them down," Anna suggested.

"I believe Billy could invent such a remote," Kat said.

"If I do, I'll use that remote to mute your voice, Kat," Billy chuckled.

"I'll use it to turn you off," Kat squealed in delight.

Billy put his arm around Kat and kissed her on the cheek. Kat knocked on his head, speaking gibberish. She jumped when he squeezed her sides. She gave him a mock glare.

"You need to keep your hands to yourself," Kat warned.

"All right. How about I put them in your pants?" Billy snickered.

"Only in the pockets," Kat said, holding up a finger.

"Duly noted," Billy answered with a wink.

Billy and Kat shared a sweet kiss and rubbed noses. Just then, Tommy, Jason, Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie approached everyone. The men panted heavily while grabbing the backs of their necks. Trini stood up to approach Jason.

"If I didn't know any better, Jason, I'd say you and Tommy finally ran out of steam," Trini suggested.

"Unfortunately. I can only keep up with these rascals for so long," Jason mumbled.

"Me too," Tommy agreed.

"I can see why," Trini chuckled.

Jason slipped his arm around Trini to give her a hug. He rubbed his nose against her temple before kissing the same spot. Stephen looked up at him, raising his eyebrows

"At least we had fun running around with you and Uncle Tommy, Uncle Jason," Stephen said warmly.

"You and Daddy are great runners," Frankie added proudly.

"We _did_ run pretty fast, didn't we, Jase?" Tommy commented, looking at his best friend.

"Yep, we did, Tommy. I really enjoyed it," Jason said with a smile.

"Hey, what about me, kids? I was a great runner," Kim said, standing up.

"Yeah, but you aren't as tall as Uncle Tommy and Daddy, Aunt Kim. That makes you slower than they are," Frankie laughed.

"Oh, you!" Kim growled in playfulness.

Frankie and Kim shook their fists at each other. They spoke gibberish while moving their heads back and forth. The others laughed at them. The boy and former gymnast stopped their goofing around.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really thirsty," Stephen said.

"So am I," Lilli added.

"Don't forget me," Frankie said.

"Okay. What do you three want to drink?" Kim asked.

"Apple juice!" the children called.

"All right. I'll get take you inside to get some," Kim said, waving her arms.

"I'm coming with you, Kim. I need to get some water," Tommy commented.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Me three," Trini chimed.

Kim nodded at her friends and walked inside. Tommy, Jason, Trini, Stephen, Lilli, and Frankie followed her close behind. Billy ran his hand over his hair, blinking twice.

"It's been wonderful watching the children play around," Billy said.

"Yes, but they can only go for so long before they have to rest," Kat said.

"So true," Billy agreed.

Kat reached over to take Billy's hand into hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Billy put his other one over it, patting it very gently. Ashley wrapped her arms around her stomach, taking a deep breath.

"I hope labor goes smoothly for me. My mom went through a difficult one with me," Ashley said quietly.

"You can never be sure what will happen during labor, Ashley. It can be really painful or completely painless," Anna commented.

"A woman can actually be in labor for days without even knowing it," Robert said, crossing his right leg over his left.

"I don't want that happening to me," Ashley muttered, cringing somewhat.

"I don't either, honey," Andros said. "I'll tell you this. I'll be by your side throughout the whole labor. If something keeps me from being there, then someone else will take my place until I can get there. It might be Jason, Trini, Kim, or any of a number of other people who have experience at this."

"Okay," Ashley said in relief. "I appreciate that."

Andros caressed Ashley's cheek with the back of his hand. Ashley touched it before wrapping hers around it to give it a light squeeze. Andros kissed her knuckles, smiling at her.

"You'll forget about the labor once you're holding your baby in your arms," Anna said, her voice showing much warmth. "All that will matter is him or her."

"I'm looking forward to that moment," Ashley responded. "I know Andros is too."

"You bet I am," Andros said in a loving tone.

Andros kissed Ashley's temple in a light manner. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together. They and the others started another conversation.


	16. At the End, Bedtime, and Kitchen Chat

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter sixteen of "Beneath the Waves." I didn't mean for it to take more than a week to get out. I had writer's block. I don't know if anyone remembers, but Kim had an uncle named Steve. He appeared only once in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but he seemed to be close with his niece. It wasn't known which parent was the brother to in the show, but I see him as being related to her father in my fic. Stay tuned for chapter seventeen.

XXXXX

Chapter 16: At the End/Bedtime/Kitchen Chat

The living room was filled with activity just after sunset. Stephen and Frankie played with the tower on the left. Billy and Zhane sat next to each boy respectively. The former had two Foot soldiers while the latter had Shredder. Anna, Kim, and Kat were with Lilli, watching her feed Rainbow Dash on the right. Ashley, Karone, and Trini were seated on the couch. They chatted with each other. Stephen walked Michelangelo along the top of the tower.

"Here I go!" Stephen called in a low voice.

Stephen pretended to make Michelangelo jump off and land on the floor. He imitated an explosion. He put him on his back. Frankie turned Raphael to the right while positioning him on the middle platform.

"I'm coming, bro!" Frankie shouted, his voice low but strong.

Frankie imitated a boing sound as he made Raphael leap off the platform. He landed him next to Michelangelo and helped him up.

"You okay?" Frankie asked.

"Yes," Stephen replied.

"Good," Frankie said and made Raphael look to the left. "Oh, no! It's the Shredder!"

"And the Foot!" Stephen cried, making Michelangelo look to the right.

"You thought you turtles could get away?" Zhane said in an intimidating voice and brought Shredder forward.

"You were wrong!" Billy growled, spreading the soldiers apart.

Zhane imitated Shredder throwing a punch. Frankie moved Raphael aside, making him miss. He pretended to kick Shredder in the side and punch him in the back. Zhane turned Shredder around and attempted to have him perform a kick. Frankie raised Raphael's arm to block him. He had him pick Shredder up and slam him down. He elbowed him in the chest in which Zhane acted as if he were groaning.

Billy made the soldiers go forward. Stephen moved Michelangelo upward. He pretended to make him flip in midair and land. Billy brought the soldiers to a halt and turned them around. Growling in mock anger, he rushed them toward Michelangelo and acted their throwing punches. Stephen raised Michelangelo's arms to block them. He performed a series of kicks on the soldiers. He swept their feet out from underneath them with his arm. Stephen and Frankie put up Michelangelo and Raphael's arms in victory.

"Yes! The heroes win again!" the boys announced joyfully.

"Good job, guys," Billy said.

"You really gave it to Shredder and those foot soldiers," Zhane said.

"What can we say? We're the Ninja Turtles!" the boys said with much pride.

"I don't think so! I'm looking for another fight," Zhane said evilly and stood Shredder on his feet.

"So are we!" Billy yelled and put the soldiers in standing position. "We're going to the tower!"

Billy and Zhane put the figures on the bottom platform. Stephen and Frankie mimicked them with Michelangelo and Raphael. They resumed their duel. Lilli took Rainbow Dash's bottle out of her mouth. She placed her over her shoulder, where her head was laying on her shoulder. She patted her back, imitating a long burp. She pulled back to look at her.

"What a good girl you are!" Lilli squeaked.

"I have to say that was a long burp, Rainbow Dash," Kat said and crossed her arms.

"It reminds me of the belching contests your grandfather has with your granduncle whenever we visit him at his ranch," Anna commented.

"Really?" Lilli asked, sitting Rainbow Dash in her lap.

"Oh, yes. In fact, Uncle Steve can say his full name in one burp," Kim said, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Whoa," Lilli said in amazement.

"Enough about burping. Let's play peekaboo with Rainbow Dash," Kat commented.

"Rainbow Dash, peekaboo," Kim said as she, her stepmother, and friend covered their eyes.

"We see you!" the women called and uncovered their eyes.

Lilli pressed Rainbow Dash's hand, which made her laugh. She smiled and kissed her ear before hugging her.

"You love that game, don't you?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I do," Lilli said in a high voice.

"How about I tickle your foot?" Kat commented.

Kat pretended to tickle Rainbow Dash's foot. Lilli imitated high-pitched laughing while waving her pony's arms about. Kat pressed her foot before pulling her hand away.

"I'd love a hug from you!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay," Kat replied and smiled widely.

Lilli handed Rainbow Dash to Kat, who held her against her chest very gently. Kat hugged her carefully and patted her back. She heard a fake burp come from Lilli and pulled back Rainbow Dash to look at her.

"I guess you still had some gas!" Kat blurted out.

"She sure did!" Lilli giggled.

"It's time for you to go back to Mommy," Kat commented.

Kat returned Rainbow Dash to Lilli, who spoke baby talk to her. Ashley, Karone, and Trini couldn't help smiling at that.

"Aw. Look at Lilli with Rainbow Dash," Trini cooed.

"She's such a good mommy to her," Karone commented.

"It's really interesting how little girls like pretending to be mothers to their dolls and stuffed animals," Ashley said, rubbing her chin.

"The same goes for kids pretending to be doctors, cooks, and construction workers," Karone added.

"Dramatic play allows kids to express themselves. It permits them to fit the reality of the world into their own interests and knowledge," Trini said.

"Not to mention it's fun. They can go on adventures without actually getting hurt," Karone said.

"Their imaginations can take them to faraway places like a deserted island," Trini said in happiness.

"I like to imagine myself as a dolphin swimming through the ocean," Karone whispered gently and moved her hands up and down as if they were waves.

"I see myself as an eagle flying high above the forest," Trini said, folding her arms underneath her armpits and flapping them.

"I present myself as an elephant walking through the savanna," Ashley said and tapped her feet on the floor in a light manner.

Ashley, Karone, and Trini ceased their movements. Karone and Trini laid their hands in their laps. Ashley put hers on her stomach. She laughed at the feel of the baby moving.

"It's so great to be able to feel my baby move. It's hard to believe it was a single-celled zygote," Ashley murmured in joy.

"Me neither. One day, your stomach is as flat as it can be. The next, you can't see your feet!" Trini exclaimed.

"If you think nine months is a long time to be pregnant, Sonya will carry her calf for eighteen months. She has about three months to go before she gives birth," Karone commented.

"I can't wait for the calf to be born," Trini said in excitement. "I've always wanted to see the birth of a baby orca in person."

"I have no doubt labor is painful for orcas," Ashley said, removing her hands from her stomach.

"Oh, yes, it is," Trini responded truthfully. "In fact, it's probably more painful for them than it is for humans."

"Humans are lucky they don't have carry their babies for eighteen months. Imagine being an elephant and carrying your baby for nearly two years," Karone said.

"I wouldn't like that," Ashley muttered tensely.

"Nobody would," Trini agreed. "Still, that's what nature intended for mother elephants."

"Of course," Ashley responded. "At least it's just four more months for me."

"Mm-hmm," Karone said.

Karone put her arm around Ashley, giving her a small hug. Ashley touched the other one, patting it very lightly.

"I wonder how Tommy, Robert, Jason, and Andros are doing in their poker game," Ashley said, looking toward the kitchen.

"I hope they aren't eating the coins Robert took in there," Trini snickered.

"Imagine their teeth shining with silver," Karone said.

"Oh, no! I'm blind!" Ashley cried and acted as if she were shielding herself from light with her arms.

Trini and Karone laughed and hit their legs with their hands. Ashley brought her arms down with a big smile on her face. She and her friends began another conversation.

00000

Tommy, Jason, Robert, and Andros sat at the kitchen table immersed in their poker game. Tommy was seated at the head. Jason and Robert were to the left and right of him respectively. Andros was next to Robert. Each player had stacks of coins consisting of nickels, dimes, and quarters as well as cokes. Four nickels were at the table's center. Andros tapped his cards, biting his lip. Jason moved his around, narrowing his eyes at them. Tommy took a long sip of his coke, as did his best friend.

"Check," Jason said.

"I bet ten cents," Robert said and threw a dime in the pot.

"I call," Andros said and put in a dime.

"I raise you twenty cents," Tommy said and tossed in two dimes.

Tommy looked toward Jason. Robert propped his head up with his elbow. Jason sighed while looking down.

"I fold," Jason muttered and threw his cards down.

"I call," Robert said and slid a dime forward.

"Same here," Andros said and put a dime in the center of the table.

Tommy nodded at the remaining players. Andros placed one card on the table and was given a new one. Robert put down three cards, and Tommy gave him three new ones. He watched him discard two cards and get two others. All three men put their cards together. Robert sipped his coke, smacking his lips.

"Bet is ten cents," Robert said, tossing a dime.

"I fold," Andros mumbled and slammed his cards on the table.

"I see your ten and raise you twenty-five," Tommy said and slid a quarter forward.

"I call," Robert replied, putting the same amount in the pot.

Tommy and Robert examined their cards closely. Andros drank a little bit of his coke. He folded his hands and put them on the table.

"All right, moment of truth," Tommy said.

"Spit on this," Robert announced and laid his hand in front of his opponent, revealing a full house of three kings and two sixes.

"I say that's a very nice hand, Robert," Tommy replied.

"Thanks," Robert said and reached for the pot, but he was stopped by Tommy.

"Unfortunately, it's not good enough," Tommy said and revealed his hand as a four-of-a-kind consisting of jacks.

Robert leaned back in his chair and groaned in frustration. He covered his face with his hands before laying them on the table. Tommy gathered the pot eagerly.

"That's the third hand you've won in a row, Tommy," Robert said.

"There seems to be no stopping you," Andros added.

"What can I say? I'm just lucky tonight," Tommy replied, putting the coins with their proper groups.

"It'd be really funny is if the cards came to life and started growing to large sizes," Jason joked.

"Yeah. Then they could pick Tommy up and throw him out of the kitchen," Andros laughed, jerking his thumb in the direction of the doorway.

"Ha, ha, ha. That's _very_ funny, Andros," Tommy retorted and gathered the cards.

Andros waved Tommy off and watched him put the cards in a stack. Jason stretched his arms above his head.

"I find poker a nice game. You can never be sure what kind of hand you will get," Jason said, placing his hands on the table.

"The probability of getting a royal flush is fifteen thousandths of a percent," Andros said, pointing his finger at the cards.

"That _is_ really small," Robert commented.

"You have a fifty percent chance of getting a high card," Jason said.

"I don't understand why a hand consisting of three-of-a-kind and one pair is called a full house," Tommy said, scratching his chin.

"I don't either. Then again, why isn't there five-of-a-kind?" Jason wondered.

"I don't think we'll ever know," Robert replied.

The men drank the rest of their cokes. They let out long yet contented sighs as they looked at each other.

"Playing poker reminds me a lot of _Maverick,_" Tommy said.

"Yeah. You, Trini, and I watched that movie last week at our house. The funniest part was where players were thrown off the steamboat for cheating in the poker tournament," Jason laughed.

"No way, Jase," Tommy blurted out. "The funniest part was when Maverick pretended to be an Indian in an effort to swindle a Russian duke of money, so he could participate in the tournament. I laughed so hard that my sides started hurting."

"Yeah, and you knocked the remote off the arm of the couch when you hit your hand on it," Jason smirked.

"Maybe I should turn you off with that remote," Tommy retorted.

"Someone should turn _you _off, Tommy," Andros chuckled.

"Better yet, why don't I mute you with that remote, Andros?" Robert suggested.

"Only if you switch my voice to Spanish first," Andros said.

Robert winked at Andros, getting a laugh from him. Jason looked at his watch and let out a long whistle.

"Guys, I'd love to play more poker, but I need to get Frankie home," Jason said regretfully.

"I should get home too. I've got to go grocery shopping tomorrow," Tommy added.

"I'm sure Ashley is ready to go," Andros commented.

The men rose from the table and made their way to the doorway. They stopped right in it. Billy and Zhane still played with Frankie and Stephen. So did Kim, Kat, and Anna with Lilli. Ashley, Karone, and Trini continued to chat with each other on the couch. Jason whistled, which got everyone's attention.

"Frankie, Trini, it's time we head back home," Jason said.

"Oh, do we have to, Daddy?" Frankie whined as he got up.

"Yes, we do. We've been here for several hours," Jason replied. "We also need to take Tommy, Billy, and Kat home."

"I need to do the same for Zhane and Karone," Andros added.

"I'm ready to go. I'm pretty tired," Ashley said, standing up.

"So am I," Karone agreed, joining her best friend.

"Me too," Zhane said and rose to his feet to go to his girlfriend's side.

Billy, Kat, and Trini voiced their agreement while getting up from their seats. Anna and Kim stood up to stretch their arms above their heads. Lilli mimicked their actions. Frankie looked at Stephen, who raised an eyebrow.

"I guess this is goodbye," Frankie whispered.

"I hope we see each other again soon," Stephen replied.

"I do too," Lilli said, approaching the boys.

Frankie jumped to his feet to hug Lilli. He gave one to Stephen after seeing him stand. Kim gave hugs to her friends. Robert came to Anna's side, putting an arm around her shoulder. They saw Kim step back as the children came up to the group.

"Thanks for the cookout, Robert," Billy said.

"It was a lot of fun," Zhane commented.

"We should do it again sometime," Kat said and smiled widely.

"Oh, yeah," Trini agreed.

"You're welcome. We'll do it again in the future," Robert said with a nod.

"It was nice to see all of you," Kim said happily. "You don't know how much I appreciate you greeting my children and me at the airport."

"It was our pleasure, Kim," Jason said and picked up Frankie when he came to his side.

"All of us hope to see your family again real soon," Trini said.

"So do we," Anna said in sweetness.

Tommy, Jason, Trini, Frankie, Billy, Kat, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone headed out the door. Robert, Anna, Kim, Stephen, and Lilli observed them approaching the vehicles. Jason buckled Frankie in his car seat after Tommy, Billy, and Kat got in his SUV. He and Trini entered their respective seats. Andros helped Ashley into the passenger seat of his van. Zhane and Karone entered the back seat as he climbed into the driver seat.

Jason and Andros started up their vehicles. The former pulled out first and drove right. The latter went next and headed left. Robert, Anna, Kim, Stephen, and Lilli waved until the vehicles were out of sight. They walked back inside the house. Robert closed the door and locked it. The family went into the kitchen. Lilli glanced up at her mother.

"What will we have for dinner, Mommy?" Lilli wondered.

"How about some sandwiches?" Kim suggested.

"Okay," the children said.

"I want peanut butter and jelly," Stephen said.

"Me too," Lilli added.

"Put me down for ham," Anna said.

"I second her on that," Robert commented.

"All right. Four sandwiches coming up," Kim said excitedly.

"I'll help you, Kim," Anna said.

Anna got the bread and peanut butter from the pantry after placing the cups in the sink. Kim opened the refrigerator and grabbed the ham, mustard, mayo, and jelly. She and Anna walked to the counter to lay the stuff before them. They proceeded to make the sandwiches while Robert, Stephen, and Lilli seated themselves at the table.

00000

Stephen and Lilli sat on his twin bed in his room nearly two hours later. They listened as Kim read _Aladdin _to them. The walls were painted dark blue, and the floor was covered in light blue carpet. A bed stood in the middle of the room and was set against the wall. It had light red Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bedding on it. Leonardo, Donetello, Michelangelo and Raphael were all over it. The pillow was covered in a light red pillowcase. An antique dresser sat across from the bed. The tower stood off in the corner.

Lilli hugged Rainbow Dash against her chest. She crossed her legs after shifting her position somewhat. Stephen petted his light brown kangaroo on its head while it sat in his lap. He took its sides and bounced it three times. He ran his hands through his hair. Robert and Anna walked into the doorway, stopping right in it.

"In a flash, the genie's golden cuffs vanished. He was stunned. 'Come on. Do something. Say I want the Nile. Wish for the Nile. Try that.' 'Er—I wish for the Nile,' Aladdin said," Kim said and turned the page. "'No way!' the genie shouted. 'Ha, ha, ha, ha!'"

Stephen and Lilli laughed hysterically while gripping their toys even tighter. Robert and Anna joined in as they crossed their arms. Kim looked at them with a smile. She turned back to the book.

"'I'm free!' the genie shouted.'I'm off to see the world.' He became sad when he looked at Aladdin. 'Genie, I'm going to miss you,' Aladdin said. 'Me too, Al,' the genie replied with a fond smile. 'No matter anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me.' He hugged Aladdin tightly," Kim said.

Robert slipped his arm around his wife. Anna glanced up at her husband and leaned her head against his cheek.

"'That's right. You've certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned. If it's that law that's the problem, then we need a new law,' the sultan said. 'Father?' Jasmine asked in a stunned voice. 'From this day forward, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy.' 'Him! I choose you, Aladdin!' Jasmine cried ecstatically. 'Call me Al,' Aladdin replied. 'Well,' the genie said with a huge smile. 'I can't do any more damage around here. I'm out of here! Bye-bye, you crazy lovebirds!' Like a rocket, the genie launched himself into the sky, and the sultan followed him with his eyes until he was gone. Aladdin and Jasmine didn't even notice him leave. As they kissed, they didn't notice anything but each other,'" Kim finished.

Kim closed the book and placed it in her lap. Stephen and Lilli applauded her, smiling widely. They stopped as she looked at them.

"Mommy, where you think we could find a magic lamp?" Stephen wondered.

"It'd be cool if we could find one!" Lilli squealed.

"I don't know where we could find a magic lamp. Maybe we could go exploring for one sometime," Kim suggested.

"We'll join you on that expedition," Robert said, coming into the room along with Anna.

"I'd love a little adventure," Anna laughed.

"After we find that lamp, I get dibs on the first wish!" Stephen called.

"No, I do," Lilli said, shaking her head.

"I believe I should have the first wish," Robert said.

"I think not. That first wish should be reserved for me," Anna said.

"It was my idea. I get the first wish," Kim commented.

"No way!" the others shouted.

The entire family broke into a fit of laughter. Everyone got quiet after a minute. Kim glanced at Stephen and Lilli.

"Come on, kids. You need to get to bed," Kim announced.

"May we do the honors, Kim?" Robert asked.

"Sure," Kim said, rising to her feet and laying the book in the chair. "I'll go make some hot tea."

"Good night, Mommy," the children said.

"Good night, kids," Kim said lovingly. "I love you."

"We love you too," the children replied.

Kim planted kisses on top of Stephen and Lilli's heads before leaving the room. The children jumped off the bed, watching Robert and Anna go on either side of it. Their grandfather and step-grandmother pulled the covers down. Stephen climbed in and wrapped his arms around the kangaroo. Robert and Anna tucked him in. They kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, Grandma, Grandpa. I love you," Stephen said.

"We love you too, Stephen. Good night," Robert said.

"Good night, big brother," Lilli commented.

"Good night, little sister," Stephen said and smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too," Lilli squeaked happily.

Robert and Anna went to the doorway with Lilli right behind them. He turned off the light, and she closed the door, leaving it cracked. They walked with Lilli to her room. They went on either side of the bed, pulling the covers down. Lilli got in and hugged Rainbow Dash tightly. Robert and Anna tucked her in before planting kisses on her forehead.

"Good night, Grandma, Grandpa. I love you," Lilli said.

"We love you too, Lilli. Good night," Anna said.

Robert and Anna walked to the doorway. He switched off the light, and she closed the door while leaving it cracked. They decided to head downstairs.

00000

In the kitchen, Kim observed the kettle that sat on the stove's front right burner. Three mugs with tea bags were on the counter. The kettle whistled loudly while releasing steam. Kim turned off the burner and removed it. She poured the water into each of the mugs. She heard footsteps approaching and looked over her shoulder to see Robert and Anna. She smiled at them as she finished pouring into the third mug.

"Hey, you two. I was just finishing up with the tea," Kim said and set the kettle on the back right burner.

"We can see that," Robert responded and came to his daughter's side along with his wife.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the kids for the rest of the night. They looked more than ready to get to bed," Anna added.

"Who wouldn't be after a six-hour plane ride, having a grilled lunch, and playing for most of the afternoon?" Kim commented.

"Most people would," Robert said.

"I second that," Anna said.

Kim chuckled and picked up the first two mugs. She handed them to Robert and Anna. She took hers and sipped the tea carefully. She observed her father and stepmother drinking theirs and nodding in approval.

"That's what I call great tea," Robert said.

"Oh, yes," Anna agreed. "It also warms me up."

"It's the perfect thing for a cool night. When the sun goes down, the air loses its warmth quickly," Kim whispered.

"At least it will be sunny tomorrow. The air will warm up quickly once the sun gets into the sky," Robert pointed out.

"I find it incredible that the sun is only ninety-three million miles away from Earth," Anna said with her eyebrows raised. "The next closest star is trillions of miles away."

"Since we know intelligent life exists in the far reaches of the universe, I can safely say we've never been alone," Robert commented.

"It makes me wonder if aliens visited Earth during the time of the dinosaurs," Anna whispered curiously.

"I'd say that's highly likely given the ancient history of Rita Repulsa and Zordon's war with each other," Kim said and pulled her hair behind her neck.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. He flexed them before moving his neck back and forth. He took three deep breaths.

"I can imagine dinosaurs being wary yet curious about their alien visitors," Robert said, sipping more of his tea.

"I could see an alien getting curious about a baby dinosaur and trying to pet it. Its mother appears and gets angry. She chases the alien until he jumps off a waterfall into a raging river down below. He is unharmed and sees the mother walk away. He doesn't do it again," Kim replied.

"Yep, yep, yep," Anna said.

"Are you Ducky now, Anna?" Kim giggled.

"No, but I'd like to be. She's such a cute little Saurolophus with her big personality," Anna answered in sweetness.

"I can see why _Land Before Time_ fans misidentify her as a Parasaurolophus. Her crest is similar to that dinosaur's. The difference is the Parasaurolophus's crest curves back while hers is completely straight," Robert explained.

"Some people say Parasaurolophus and Saurolophus made sounds with their crests to attract mates and used them as snorkels while swimming," Anna commented.

"However, their skulls show the crests don't have any holes. I think they were just displays for attracting mates. Whichever male had the best-looking crest was likely the healthiest," Kim said.

"That's a good theory," Robert said.

Kim put her other hand on her mug. She took a long gulp of her tea and licked her lips. She let out a long yawn, which caused Robert to furrow his brow. Anna blinked three times.

"You look tired," Robert said.

"It's been a long day," Kim answered. "I think I will be going to bed before long."

"At least you and the kids had fun this afternoon," Anna whispered and smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Kim agreed and laughed lightly. "The best thing about coming home was knowing my and my children's rooms were ready for us to use."

"It was a challenge getting your stuff ready as you mailed it to us over the course of seven weeks," Anna said, sipping her tea.

"Still, we enjoyed it," Robert added.

"I will always be grateful to you for doing that," Kim murmured in a loving tone.

Robert and Anna walked to Kim to give her a hug. Kim responded by hugging them back. They stayed this way for a moment before breaking apart.

"You ready to see Uncle Steve tomorrow?" Robert asked.

"Definitely, Daddy. I wonder if Grandma will be there," Kim commented with her eyebrows.

"It's likely she will be. That is unless she's off doing something wacky again," Robert laughed.

"I can't believe she went skydiving for her eighty-eighth birthday. Most elderly wouldn't think to attempt something like that," Anna mumbled with a gulp.

"That's my mom. She loves being a daredevil even at her age," Robert said proudly. "She's so full of energy that nothing can slow her down."

"I hope I have half her energy when I get to eighty-eight," Anna said.

"So do I," Robert said.

"Don't forget me," Kim chimed with a wink.

"Of course not, Kim," Anna said and ruffled her stepdaughter's hair.

Kim pushed her stepmother's hand aside. She planted a kiss to her cheek as well as Robert's.

"You know, Kim. Marcus would be so proud of you," Robert said and tilted his head to the right.

"You think so?" Kim asked.

"Sure. You're not letting your grief get you down. You're staying focused on your children and caring for them the best you can. You made a courageous decision to return to your hometown to start over," Anna explained.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Kim said with a soft sigh. "It's going to be a big adjustment, but I think I'll be okay."

"If you ever need help, don't hesitate to ask us or your friends," Robert said.

"We'll do what we can to assist you," Anna added.

"Okay," Kim said while nodding.

Kim, Robert, and Anna hugged once more. They breathed slowly yet evenly. They broke apart and began another conversation.


	17. First Morning at the Harts

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter seventeen of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Kim mentioned her grandmother when Bulk breaks her spinning wheel. However, it was never said whose mother she was. In my fic, she is Steve and Robert's mother. Stay tuned for chapter eighteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 17: First Morning at the Harts

The sun shined into Kim's room as she slept on her back the next morning. The queen-sized bed was set in the center against the wall and had dark brown bedding. The pillows were covered in light brown pillowcases. An antique dresser sat across from the bed. A TV and a DVD player that was set on top were on it, and a mirror and a chair were to the left of it. White curtains hung from the window. The walls were painted beige, and the carpet was the same color.

Kim turned over on her side. She put her arm behind her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chest. She sighed in much content. The door opened with a slight squeak. Stephen walked into the room, followed by Lilli. He closed the door in which he left it cracked. He and his sister made their way toward the bed. They stopped next to it.

"Mommy, it's morning," Stephen whispered.

"It's time to wake up," Lilli said.

Kim stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. Stephen and Lilli looked at her more closely. They tilted their heads to the left.

"Come on, Mommy. Get up," Stephen said.

"Grandma and Grandpa are already up. You need to be up too," Lilli commented.

Kim moved her head somewhat, yet she still didn't wake up. Her children looked at each other with mischief in their eyes. They turned back to her, smiling widely.

"All right, since you won't get up—" Stephen started.

"We'll do it for you," Lilli finished.

Stephen and Lilli climbed on the bed. They started jumping on it, laughing in great delight. Kim woke up immediately and glanced over her shoulder at them. She let out a loud sigh.

"All right, kids. I'm up," Kim mumbled.

"Yay!" the children cheered as they landed on their knees.

Kim let out a long yawn and pushed herself into a sitting position. Stephen and Lilli clasped their hands together.

"So, how did you rascals sleep?" Kim asked.

"I sleep really well, Mommy," Stephen answered.

"Me too," Lilli added.

"That's great," Kim said in happiness.

Kim wrapped her arms around her children to give them hugs. Stephen and Lilli responded by giving her one. They felt her kiss each of their temples. They pulled apart to look at each other.

"When are we going to go to Uncle Steve's ranch, Mommy?" Stephen asked.

"I really want to see the horses," Lilli said eagerly.

"Not until this afternoon, honey," Kim responded.

"Will Grammy be there?" Lilli wondered.

"I believe she will be. She'd be so delighted to see both of you," Kim said.

"It's weird she went skydiving once. I thought old people didn't do that," Stephen commented.

"Aren't old people supposed to take lots of naps?" Lilli asked.

"Not all old people take naps. Grammy has never been the kind of person to lay around and do nothing. She's always had a lot of energy. I have to admit that I never thought she'd go skydiving until Grandpa told me about it over the phone the morning after her birthday. He said she'd never felt such a rush before," Kim explained and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Is that like being excited or something?" Lilli asked.

"Mm-hmm," Kim answered with a nod. "Grammy loves excitement and adventure. She never hesitates to try something new."

"Some of the things she does are a little funny," Stephen said.

"Like riding a unicycle," Lilli mumbled and cringed a little bit. "How can anyone stay on something like that?"

"She stayed on the unicycle because she has great balance," Kim said and smiled lightly.

"I don't think I could ever stay on a unicycle," Stephen whispered.

"Me neither. It looks really hard to even sit on," Lilli muttered.

"I'm with you on that," Kim admitted.

Kim ran her hand over each of her children's hair. Stephen and Lilli laid their hands in their laps. They moved their heads back and forth before licking their lips.

"I think I'm going to like living with Grandma and Grandpa, Mommy," Stephen said in sweetness.

"Me too. They were so nice to give us new toys. Grandpa's cookout was great as well," Lilli said in joy.

"I'm glad to hear that. I know it's a huge change from what you're used to, but we're together. That's all that matters," Kim said lovingly.

The family shared a big hug. They stayed this way for a long moment before breaking apart. Kim touched her children's cheeks.

"What do you say we get dressed and go downstairs?" Kim suggested.

"Yes!" the children cheered.

"Okay," Kim said and clapped twice. "Lilli, why don't you go wait in your room while I get dressed?"

"All right, Mommy," Lilli answered.

"I can dress myself," Stephen said with pride.

"You're lucky because you're older," Lilli commented, crossing her arms.

"I _am_ lucky, aren't I?" Stephen chuckled.

"Uncle Kyle considers himself lucky to be born before me," Kim said.

"He should. The brothers always come before the sisters in this family," Stephen responded and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Except Grandpa doesn't have a sister. Grandma and Grammy don't have brothers either. Aunt Yvonne came before Uncle Benny and Uncle Gerald," Lilli pointed out.

"Enough about this family. It's time to get dressed," Kim said and jumped off the bed.

"Yippee!" the children yelled.

"Come on! Get to your rooms! Move it! Move it!" Kim yelled in a drill sergeant's voice as she went to the door and opened it.

Stephen and Lilli leapt off the bed and ran to their rooms. Kim closed the door and headed for her bag. She proceeded to get out her clothes.

00000

Anna poured scrambled eggs from a small bowl into a skillet at the kitchen stove. She used a fork to scrape the last bit of them from it. She put both in the sink and filled the bowl with warm water. She glanced out the window, seeing the trees dip and sway in the wind. The sun went behind a cloud, turning it somewhat dark. Anna turned off the water and returned to the stove to cook the eggs.

Robert sat at the head of the table, reading the newspaper. He mumbled inaudible words and sipped his coffee. The table had plates set up with silverware at his spot, the one across from him, one on the right, and two on the left. Booster seats were in the chairs on the left. Anna looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"Any exciting news, Robert?" Anna wondered.

"Not really. That is unless you consider the anticipation of the birth of Sonya's baby as exciting," Robert responded, folding his newspaper.

"I have no doubt the trainers are looking forward to it. It's been a while since the aquarium had a baby orca born there. Maximus is their first and only calf so far," Anna said, turning back to the eggs.

"You'd think the blue whale would have a longer gestation period than the orca since it's the biggest animal on Earth," Robert commented in awe.

"Nature behaves in mysterious ways," Anna said. "You never know what it might come up with next."

"Yep," Robert agreed.

Anne chuckled while looking up at the ceiling. Robert put his hands behind his head, tapping his foot three times.

"I have so many newspaper clippings from the days of the Power Rangers. I couldn't give them up, especially after hearing my daughter was a Ranger," Robert said.

"Who would've thought that ordinary teens could be superheroes?" Anna wondered.

"The most interesting thing about them is how they were able to keep everyone in the dark for so long," Robert said.

"I have no doubt that wasn't easy," Anna whispered.

"Nope. I asked Kim a number of times why she came home with bruises. She told me she got them from falling down at school or playing in the park. I never realized she was fighting evil monsters," Robert said.

"She couldn't exactly say, 'Hey, I was fighting a bunch of monsters Rita Repulsa sent. Let's have dinner,'" Anna pointed out.

"That's true, but I wonder if I could've figured it out sooner," Robert whispered and put his hands on the table.

"You did figure it out. That's all that matters," Anna said, clearing her throat.

Robert snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue twice. He and Anna heard footsteps and saw Kim, Stephen, and Lilli coming into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning," Robert greeted and stood up.

"Good morning, Daddy," Kim replied with a smile.

"Good morning, Grandpa," the children added.

Robert gave Kim a big hug. He got on his knees to repeat his action with Stephen and Lilli. Whistling sounded, and everyone glanced at Anna.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Anna said, waving her plastic spoon in the air.

"How can we forget you, Anna?" Kim smiled.

"Yeah, Grandma!" the children squeaked.

Anne hugged Kim, patting her back gently. She knelt down, giving bigger hugs to Stephen and Lilli. She let go of them, sighing warmly as she rose back to her full height.

"How did you three sleep?" Anna asked.

"I slept like a rock until the munchkins woke me up by jumping on my bed," Kim answered, glancing down at her children.

"You little monsters!" Anna said in mock anger.

"How dare you be mean to your poor mother," Robert added, appearing as if he were offended.

"What can we say? We wanted her to be up when we were!" Stephen snickered.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Lilli squealed in joy.

"If you say that line again, Lilli, you'll turn into Ducky," Robert said.

"I hope so!" Lilli answered and winked at her grandfather.

"The eggs are just about done," Anna said and looked at Kim. "Kim, why don't you take the bacon to the table?"

"Sure, Anna," Kim said.

"I want eggs and bacon!" Stephen called.

"Count me in for both!" Lilli added.

"Then let's get you in your booster seats," Robert said in much pride.

Robert put Stephen and Lilli in their booster seats, which were in the chairs on the table's left side. Kim grabbed a bacon-filled plate off the counter and took it to the table. She placed pieces of them on her children's plates. She got a mug from the cabinet next to the refrigerator and poured coffee into it. Stephen glanced at his mother.

"Mommy, why do you drink coffee?" Stephen wondered.

"I drink coffee because it gives me an energy boost. Your father got me drinking it a week after I arrived in Florida," Kim explained and added three spoonfuls of sugar to her coffee after she put the kettle back in the coffeemaker.

"Really?" Stephen said.

"Sure. He was a big coffee drinker even then," Kim responded.

"Your father drank six cups two weeks ago and went crazy in a very silly way," Anna said, glancing at Kim.

"I heard that!" Robert shouted. "Since you're thinner than me, I bet you'd go crazier if you drank six cups of coffee."

"Remind me to gain some weight, so that doesn't happen," Anna commented.

"How, by eating donuts?" Robert asked.

"I have my ways," Anna said.

Robert and Kim laughed heartily. Kim stirred her coffee and sipped it, nodding in approval. Anna finished the eggs and dumped them into a large bowl as Robert sat back down.

"You kids want orange juice?" Kim asked.

"Sure!" the children answered.

Anna placed the skillet in the sinking, filling it with warm, soapy water. She took the eggs and went to the table. She gave some to the children before sitting next to Robert. Kim fixed them orange juice in small plastic cups. She took her seat next to Stephen after giving the cups to him and sister. She proceeded to scrape eggs onto her plate.

"Mommy, did Daddy ever drink too much coffee?" Lilli wondered.

"Oh, yes. One time, he drank five cups in one day. He was so hyper that he didn't go to sleep until one o'clock in the morning," Kim explained.

"Whoa!" Stephen said in amazement.

"I don't know if I would want to try coffee," Lilli mumbled.

"Me neither. It sounds like it could make us too energetic," Stephen added and swallowed hard.

"I don't know. You two might end up drinking it when you're adults," Kim said, giving Anna the eggs.

"No way!" the children yelled while shaking their heads.

"Yes way!" Kim said, nodding rapidly.

Robert and Anna shared a laugh. He watched her put eggs on her plate and got them from her. He scraped some on his plate before putting it down. He got two pieces of bacon, as did his wife. Stephen and Lilli ate some of their eggs.

"You know, Coach Schmidt played a prank on me once, kids," Kim said.

"Yeah?" Stephen asked.

"Mm-hmm. It happened during my first year in Florida. It was Halloween morning. He called my roommate and me into his office and told us that we needed to move out of our apartment right away. He said that an inspection team discovered cockroaches living in the wall. We gasped in shock because cockroaches could be crawling all over our stuff. We raced back to our apartment and opened the door. We were greeted with an explosion of confetti in our faces. We heard laughter and saw Coach Schmidt standing a short distance away. We started laughing too," Kim explained.

Stephen and Lilli laughed hysterically and covered their mouths with their hands. Kim smiled at them before eating a small piece of bacon.

"I never thought Coach Schmidt was capable of playing pranks. He looked too serious for that," Robert said.

"You know what they say, 'Never judge a book by its cover.' He explained to us that he chose someone to play a prank on every Halloween. He said we were the perfect targets. We told him he got us good. He offered us the day off if we wanted. We took it," Kim said.

"I pulled pranks a lot when I was a child," Robert said.

"What kind of pranks did you pull, Grandpa?" Lilli wondered.

"I did the typical stuff such as whoopie cushions and buckets of water on the tops of doors. I even put a plastic frog in Anna's chair when we first started dating. Her reaction was priceless!" Robert said proudly.

"You're a great prankster, but pranks backfire sooner or later. That's always funny," Anna whispered with a giggle.

"Hey!" Robert blurted out.

Anna winked at Robert, who rolled his eyes. She took a bite out of her bacon before eating a little bit of her eggs.

"Did you ever play pranks on people, Grandma?" Stephen asked.

"I played the occasional prank. My favorite was switching my mom's soup cans with fakes. She'd open them, and confetti would fly out. It was fun seeing the priceless look on her face," Anna explained.

"Playing pranks on my parents was impossible. They'd figure them out before they happened. They were very smart," Kim said, pushing her hair out of her eyes and pulling it behind her neck.

"We still are. There's nothing you can do about it," Robert smirked.

"I'm not sure about that, Daddy. Your memory may start slipping before you know it. Mom's could too," Kim snickered.

Robert stuck his tongue out at Kim, who held up her hands. They smiled at each other. The family continued with their breakfast.

00000

Kim scrubbed a plate with a sponge in soapy water more than thirty minutes later. She managed to get it clean and rinsed it off. She handed it to Robert, who put it in the dishwasher's bottom part. She cleaned up the spoon and gave it to him. She saw him slip it in the dishwasher's silverware rack. She got the large bowl and started to scrub it. Robert placed his hand on the counter and leaned against it somewhat. He started tapping his fingers on it.

"It's been a long time since we washed dishes together," Robert said.

"I know. The last time we did was when I was in town for the trial of the guy who killed Megan. We had Anna's lasagna that night," Kim replied.

"That stuff was so good that I was still able to taste it long after dinner was over," Robert commented with a light chuckle.

"I look forward to doing this with you and Anna many times," Kim said sweetly.

"So do we with you," Robert said with a smile.

Kim smiled back at her father. She handed him the bowl and saw him put it in the dishwasher's top part. She and Robert heard laughter. She rinsed her hands of the soapsuds and dried them with a towel. She and Robert walked to the doorway and saw Anna, Stephen, and Lilli watching _The Lion King_ on the couch. Lilli was in Anna's lap and having her hair braided by her. Stephen was on her left. The trio had just seen Zazu get hit by the elephant after he used its ear as a towel.

"It is so funny when Zazu gets hit by the elephant and skips across the water!" Stephen yelled in delight.

"It's even funnier when he gets squashed by the rhino!" Lilli blurted out.

"I bet he's a pancake underneath that rhino," Stephen suggested.

"So do I," Anna commented. "How about I zap us into the TV so that we can find out?"

"Could you?" Lilli wondered.

"Not with our TV remote. Perhaps Billy could invent a remote that could do that," Anna said.

"That'd be neat!" Lilli squeaked.

"Yeah!" Stephen agreed.

"Okay. I'll tell him that," Anna laughed.

Stephen and Lilli joined in on the laughter. Robert and Kim smiled and returned to the dishwasher and sink respectively. He observed her getting the skillet to wash it.

"The kids really love _The Lion King,_" Robert commented.

"It's the perfect movie for them," Kim answered. "There's no cursing or violence, except for when Mufasa gets trampled by the wildebeest, Simba's tussle with Nala, and the fight for Pride Rock."

"The best parts of the movie are the songs. They are so catchy," Robert said and put his hands on his sides.

"Oh, yes," Kim agreed.

Kim managed to get the skillet clean and rinsed it off. She handed it to Robert, who placed it on the bottom. She filled the compartment with dishwashing soap and closed the dishwasher. Robert turned it on and watched her drain the sink. Kim gave him a high-five after washing the soapsuds off her hands.

"We make a great team, Daddy," Kim said happily.

"Yes, we do," Robert responded.

Robert ruffled his daughter's hair before pinching her cheek. Kim pushed his hand aside and got a wink from him. Her face became serious.

"You won't believe this, Daddy, but people fussed at Marcus and me when we told them we allowed our kids to watch movies such as _The Lion King_ and _Bambi._ They said those movies were too scary for young children and should be banned," Kim muttered and scoffed.

"Oh, come on," Robert said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Those movies don't even come close to scaring your kids. There might be a moment where they'll cringe a tiny bit, but they don't scream."

"We told those people that, but they didn't listen. They actually called us bad parents," Kim said and sighed heavily.

"You and Marcus have _never_ been bad parents," Robert responded in a calm yet firm voice. "Bad parents let their children watch whatever they want. They don't care if their children start saying curse words or get violent with others."

"That's terrible," Kim mumbled and winced badly.

"Don't worry about what other people think of you when it comes to your children. What you decide for them is up to you. They have no right to judge you for it," Robert said softly.

"Thanks. I appreciate that," Kim murmured.

Robert wrapped his arms around Kim to give her a hug. He felt her slip hers around his waist. He patted her back gently before rubbing it. He pushed her back to look at her.

"It means the world to Anna and me that you and the kids are here. It'll be great to spend time together," Robert said in warmness.

"I look forward to doing that. So do the kids," Kim responded.

"I feel fortunate this house has four bedrooms. It'd be crowded if it didn't," Robert said.

"That would've been nothing compared to the one-bedroom apartment you had with Mom when Kyle was a newborn. He slept right next to your bed in a bassinet. He woke both of you up when he started crying," Kim commented.

"He might have, but we moved into our first house not long after. He got his own room then," Robert pointed out.

"I did too when I came along," Kim giggled.

"Things went well between your mom and me for several more years. Then we started getting into fights all the time. We couldn't get along anymore. We tried everything to make it work, but we couldn't. Your mother decided to file for divorce," Robert whispered sadly.

"I thought it was my fault," Kim said and sniffled quietly. "I believed I'd done something to mess everything up."

"It was _never _your fault," Robert said in much comfort. "There was nothing you did to make things happen the way they did."

Robert reached up to wipe a tear from Kim's cheek. He gave her another hug, as did she with him. They pulled back to look at each other.

"Divorcing was the best thing your mom and I ever did. It brought both of us happiness in the long run," Robert said.

"I gained two stepparents and three stepsiblings. I even have a step-niece," Kim said in joy.

"We're one big family," Robert commented.

"It's awful Anna and her children were treated so badly by Ted. On the outside, they looked like the perfect family. On the inside, it was a complete mess," Kim mumbled.

"Ted was a narcissist. Everything was about him. He didn't care about Anna or his kids. He cared only about his image," Robert said bluntly.

"At least you became the father that Yvonne, Benny, and Gerald had always wanted," Kim said.

"I know. I love them dearly. They have the lives they would have never been able to experience had Ted gotten custody of them. He would've used them as pawns against their mother if he did," Robert said, some anger showing in his voice.

"That's sick," Kim responded, making a disgusted face.

"It sure is," Robert agreed. "Ted has surprised Anna and me a few times during our vacations. He just happened to be where we were. He didn't hurt us."

"That's good," Kim whispered.

Robert and Kim looked out the window. They could see the sun going behind a cloud in which it turned dark. They glanced at each other.

"I'll tell you one thing. I'll protect you and the kids if Ted comes here and bothers us," Robert declared.

"I know. I love you, Daddy," Kim murmured and let out a soft sniffle.

"I love you too, Kim," Robert responded.

Robert and Kim hugged once more. They stayed this way for a while before breaking apart. They gazed toward the living room.

"What do you say we go watch the movie with the rest of the family?" Robert suggested.

"Okay," Kim agreed.

Robert and Kim walked into the living room. He took the first armchair while she sat in the second. Stephen ran over to his mother to climb into her lap. They, Robert, Anna, and Lilli proceeded to watch the movie.


	18. Getting Ready

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's chapter eighteen of "Beneath the Waves." I'm glad it took just a week to get out. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It means the world to me that you like this fic so much. I will continue to work hard on it and do my best. You'll get to see more of Bulk, Skull, and Ernie soon. Stay tuned for chapter nineteen.

XXXXX

Chapter 18: Getting Ready

Kim brushed her hair in the hallway bathroom in the late morning. Lilli sat on the counter on her mother's left. She stroked Rainbow Dash's hair. She rubbed noses with her before kissing her between the eyes. She gave her a big hug while moving her body back and forth. Kim placed the brush down as Lilli looked at her. She pulled her hair back as if she were putting it in a ponytail.

"Lilli, do you think I should wear my hair in a ponytail or keep it down?" Kim asked.

"I think you should put it in a ponytail. You look prettier that way," Lilli responded.

"Really?" Kim said, glancing at Lilli.

"Yeah! Hair looks best when it's in a ponytail," Lilli squeaked.

"I agree," a female voice said.

Kim and Lilli turned to see Anna leaning against the doorframe. They saw she had her arms crossed.

"Hi, Grandma," Lilli said, waving to her step-grandmother.

"Hi yourself, Lilli," Anna answered.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kim asked.

"Long enough to see you two discussing hair," Anna said and laughed quietly.

"It's something we girls like to do," Kim commented and looked at Lilli. "Don't we, honey?"

"Yes, we do!" Lilli cheered.

"I've always liked my hair short. It's easier to style that way," Anna said.

"Can you wear short hair in a ponytail?" Lilli wondered.

"Of course, Lilli. I usually wear it in a ponytail during the summer. It keeps my neck cool," Anna explained.

"Do you ever let your hair grow out?" Lilli asked.

"I do let it grow out a little, but I get it cut before it gets too long," Anna responded. "You never want long bangs. They get in your eyes."

"So true," Lilli agreed.

Anna took one of Lilli's pigtails and tapped her cheek with it. Lilli couldn't help giggling. She got a pinch on the nose from Anna. Kim reached for her ponytail holder and put it around her hair three times. She tightened it to make sure it would stay in place.

"Your ponytail looks great, Mommy," Lilli said sweetly.

"Thanks, honey," Kim answered. "Your pigtails make you look so cute."

"Why is this called a pigtail?" Lilli asked, touching one of her pigtails while pointing her finger at her mother's ponytail. "Why is that called a ponytail?"

"It's how they got their names. My hair resembles a pony's tail. Yours resembles a pig's tail," Kim explained.

"Oh," Lilli whispered.

"Some girls wear their long hair up in a bun. They see it as the perfect way to keep it out of their faces and eyes," Anna pointed out.

"I see," Lilli said with a nod. "Will I ever do my own hair?"

"You will eventually. I can teach you how. So can Grandma," Kim commented.

"Could you really?" Lilli asked.

"Sure, Lilli. We've been doing our own hair for a long time," Anna said happily.

"Yippee! I get to learn how to do my own hair!" Lilli squealed in joy.

Kim planted a kiss on Lilli's cheek and hugged her. Anna ruffled her step-granddaughter's hair. She patted her gently on the cheek. She tapped her nose with her finger.

"It'll be fun visiting Uncle Steve's ranch. I love the horses so much," Lilli said.

"So do we, darling," Kim replied.

"Horses are some of the smartest animals around. They can remember things very well," Anna said.

"What kind of things?" Lilli wondered.

"Lots of things. They can even remember people they haven't seen in a long time," Anna said.

"Horses remember people from their scent. They have an excellent sense of smell. They may not recognize you, but your scent never fades," Kim added.

"Cool!" Lilli exclaimed, swinging her legs back and forth.

Lilli petted Rainbow Dash's arm before giving her a hug. She stroked her hair while whispering inaudible words to her. She kissed her forehead and looked at her mother and step-grandmother.

"Mommy, Grandma, why do horses sleep standing up?" Lilli wondered.

"It's much more comfortable for them to sleep standing up than lying down. It keeps their legs from getting stiff," Kim explained.

"However, horses will lie on their sides when they get sick," Anna added.

"That's more comfortable for them, but they have to stand up as soon as possible in order for them to get better," Kim commented.

"After they manage to get up, they are put in a special pen to help them regain their strength. They return to running and jumping around," Anna said, scratching her chin.

"Foals lay down a lot until they are older. Then they sleep standing up like their parents do," Kim whispered, a smile crossing her lips.

"I'd love to lie in the hay like a foal," Lilli squeaked.

"So would I, but I don't want to smell like horse manure," Kim mumbled, making a disgusted face.

"Me neither. You wouldn't want to get kicked in the butt by a horse either. You'd be left with a big hoof print," Anna said with a snicker.

"I bet that'd be a cool picture to draw," Lilli joked.

"How about we get a horse to kick Kim in the butt? Then we can draw the hoof print," Anna suggested.

"I believe you should be the one to get a horse kick to the butt, Anna," Kim growled in mock annoyance.

"No way," Anna said, shaking her head.

"Yes way," Kim said, nodding rapidly.

Anna waved Kim off as she walked away. Lilli snickered while covering her mouth with her hands.

"You and Grandma are so funny, Mommy," Lilli commented.

"We sure are. Of course, I'm the funnier of the two," Kim said.

"No, you're not, Kim!" Anna yelled as she went downstairs.

"Oh, hush!" Kim retorted.

Kim and Lilli broke into loud laughter. The former picked up the brush to get any tangles that may be in her ponytail out. The latter bounced Rainbow Dash up and down in her lap.

"If Grammy is there, I hope we can have her chocolate chip cookies. They're always so good," Lilli said in eagerness.

"No arguing with that," Kim agreed.

"Why do people call someone a tough cookie?" Lilli wondered.

"It's because that person is able to handle just about anything that happens to him. For example, some kids don't cry when they fall down and hurt themselves. They may yell in pain, but they never start crying," Kim explained.

"Neat," Lilli murmured.

"You and Stephen are tough cookies. You hardly ever cry when you get hurt," Kim said proudly.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't stop hurting," Lilli pointed out.

"Uh-huh," Kim said while nodding.

"At least we can take it well. Some kids cry when they just fall down," Lilli whispered.

"Every kid is different. You never know what they're like until you get to know them," Kim said, putting the brush down.

"Yep," Lilli agreed.

Kim kissed her daughter's forehead. She turned to the mirror and moved her head back and forth.

00000

Robert put aftershave in his hand in his and Anna's bathroom around fifteen minutes later. He ran it over his cheeks slowly. He moved them down to his chin. Stephen sat on the toilet seat. He walked Michelangelo along the counter and had him jump off and land in his lap. He imitated an explosion while bouncing him twice. He glanced at his grandfather, seeing him pat his face.

"Why do you put on aftershave, Grandpa?" Stephen wondered.

"It makes my skin very soft and smooth, buddy. It's very dry because the razor strips away moisture. The aftershave restores it," Robert explained.

"How often do you shave?" Stephen commented.

"Not very often. I don't grow a whole of lot hair on my face," Robert said, putting on more aftershave.

"I don't want hair on my face. I'd look funny with it," Stephen mumbled and cringed badly.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to stop hair from growing on your face. It's a part of becoming a man," Robert said, looking at his grandson.

"It doesn't seem fair," Stephen said.

"I know, but we're guys," Robert said sympathetically. "We just have to deal with having mustaches and beards."

Robert patted his cheeks three times. He ran his hands over them while leaning forward. He pulled himself back and looked at Stephen.

"Instead of growing a mustache and beard, how about I paint one of each on you?" Stephen suggested.

"I'd like that. All I'd have to do is wash them off when I don't want them anymore," Robert chuckled.

"After you're done, we'll paint mustaches and beards on Mommy, Grandma, and Lilli!" Stephen yelled in delight.

"Yeah! Then they will be guys—" Robert started.

"Until they wash their mustaches and beards off!" Stephen finished.

"Exactly!" Robert shouted.

Stephen gave his grandfather two thumbs-ups. Robert ruffled his hair before taking his chin in his hand to move his head back and forth. He formed fists and put them on his hips, standing tall and proud.

"Do you think I would look good in a Superman suit, Stephen?" Robert wondered.

"Yes, you would! When you're not Superman, you can wear glasses like ClarkKent!" Stephen said.

"I could use those Charlie Chaplin glasses I have. All I'd need to do is remove the mustache, nose, and eyebrows," Robert said, putting his arms at his sides.

"Mm-hmm. Come on to think of it. Superman looks pretty cool wearing his underwear over his pants," Stephen commented.

"I've always wondered why he does that," Robert said and scratched his head.

"Maybe he doesn't want his pants to fall down," Stephen suggested.

"That would be embarrassing," Robert responded.

"It is embarrassing when your pants fall down and show your polka-dotted underwear!" Stephen blurted out.

"Oh, you!" Robert growled playfully.

Robert reached down and squeezed Stephen's sides. Stephen squealed with laughter. He broke free of his grandfather's grasp and ran out of the bathroom into the room. The room had a king-sized bed set against the wall. A dark brown comforter was on the bed, as were light brown sheets. The pillows had light brown pillowcases. The floor was covered in tan carpet. A TV and a DVD player set on top of it sat on a modern dresser in front of the bed. The windows had light yellow curtains hanging from them. The walls were painted tan.

Robert chased Stephen toward the door. He grabbed him before he could open it and hoisted him over his shoulder. Stephen beat on him with his fists hard, but it was to no avail. Robert carried him over to the bed and placed him on his back. He leaned over him and started tickling him all over his body. Stephen laughed out loud.

"Okay, Grandpa! You win! I surrender!" Stephen yelled.

"Good. Remember who's the boss here," Robert said smugly as he pulled away from his grandson.

"I believe that'd be me," Stephen said, sitting up.

"No, you're not," Robert said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I am," Stephen commented while nodding.

"No, you're not," Robert growled.

"Yes, I am," Stephen smirked.

Robert and Stephen stuck their tongues out at each other. They made scary faces before breaking into smiles. Robert sat beside Stephen, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be great to see Uncle Steve, Grandpa," Stephen said excitedly.

"It sure will, buddy," Robert agreed. "His horses are some of the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life."

"Mm-hmm," Stephen agreed. "There are so many different kinds."

"The largest horses are the Clydesdale and Shire. They can stand seven feet tall and weigh two thousand pounds. They're called draft horses because they can pull objects heavier than they are," Robert commented.

"Could they move a house?" Stephen asked.

"No, but they could move a mobile home," Robert said.

"Neat!" Stephen yelled.

Robert gave Stephen a big hug before ruffling his hair. He watched him look around the room twice.

"Do you think we'll get to see the horses being fed?" Stephen wondered.

"If we get there in time for that, then we'll be able to," Robert answered.

"I can't believe Grammy can move those grain tubs by herself. She looks so little compared to them," Stephen said in awe.

"She does, but looks can be deceiving. She can move large inanimate objects without much trouble at all," Robert said.

"Will I be able to move big things someday?" Stephen asked.

"I'm sure you will. You may even grow taller than Uncle Steve and me," Robert said and smiled warmly.

"That'd be so cool!" Stephen yelled. "Then I could reach the big basketball goal!"

"Just don't hit your head on top of the doorway. You might see birdies flying around your head," Robert joked.

"That's all right. I wouldn't mind seeing tweeting birds flying around my head," Stephen said with pride.

"I taut I taw a putty tat," Robert said in Tweety's voice.

"I did! I did taw a putty tat!" Stephen replied.

Robert and Stephen broke into laughter. They hit their hands on their knees. They became quiet after a minute.

"I wonder why Sylvester always chases after Tweety in those cartoons. He never catches him," Stephen said, crossing his arms.

"It's because he's a cat. Cats like to chase birds and eat them," Robert responded.

"I've heard cats are great at catching mice," Stephen commented.

"Yes, they are. Mice are known to eat cheese, but they eat lots of other stuff such as oats, grains, fruits, vegetables, and insects. They'll even eat glue and paper," Robert said.

"Ew! Why would mice eat glue and paper?" Stephen said in disgust.

"I don't know. It's what they do," Robert said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Still, it's yucky," Stephen mumbled.

"You said it," Robert agreed.

Stephen clapped three times. Robert smiled at him and patted his shoulder. He looked at his watch and let out a long whistle.

"We'd better get your stuff and head downstairs. I'm sure the ladies are waiting for us," Robert said.

"Okay," Stephen said.

Stephen jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to get Michelangelo. Robert opened the door and walked toward his grandson's room with him following close behind.

00000

Anna and Kim sat in the living room armchairs five minutes later. They tapped their feet on the floor, imitating the ticking of clocks. Lilli was seated on the couch. She waved Rainbow Dash's arm and spoke baby talk. Her backpack was to the left of her. She looked toward the stairs for a second before turning to her mother. She saw her prop her head up with her elbow.

"Mommy, when are Grandpa and Stephen coming down?" Lilli asked. "I want to go to Uncle Steve's."

"In a minute, honey. They're still getting ready," Kim answered calmly.

"I was expecting them to be down here before us, Kim. It's unusual for ladies to be ready before the guys," Anna commented.

"No kidding. We're supposed to be spending more time getting ready, not them," Kim said.

"I guess it's just a slow day for them," Anna said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Most likely," Kim agreed. "Then again, we can always leave without them."

"Yeah. Let's get in the car and leave them behind," Anna joked.

"They can walk to the ranch," Kim said and laughed. "After we get there, we'll send the cavalry to get them."

"The US Army?" Anna asked.

"Exactly!" Kim blurted out.

Anna and Kim broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. Lilli looked ahead and shrugged her shoulders. Her mother and step-grandmother got quiet when they heard footsteps. They spotted Robert and Stephen coming down the stairs. They watched them stop at the bottom. Stephen had his backpack on his back.

"It's about time you two got down here," Anna scolded in a playful tone.

"What were you doing, the Mexican dork dance?" Kim added.

"That was _so_ funny, Kim, that I forgot to laugh," Robert said sarcastically.

"Good use of sarcasm, Daddy," Kim replied with a wink.

"What can I say? I'm good at it," Robert said, standing tall and proud.

"So am I," Kim commented.

"Don't forget me. I'm the queen of sarcasm," Anna said.

"Not a chance, Anna," Kim retorted.

"That's enough. Let's get to the ranch before the day is over," Robert said, holding up his hands.

Lilli climbed off the couch as Kim got her backpack. They and the rest of the family headed out the door. Robert locked it and walked toward the car, followed by the others. Kim climbed into the backseat with a light grunt. Robert and Anna buckled their grandchildren in their respective car seats after putting their backpacks on the floor. They got in the front seats.

Robert shifted his position in his seat a bit. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. He drove in the left direction. The radio gave the weather report. Celine Dion's _That's the Way It Is _started to play. Robert laughed cheerfully and patted his hand on his leg along to the music. So did Anna and Kim with theirs. Stephen walked Michelangelo along the door handle while Lilli played with Rainbow Dash's hair.

"I can't get enough of Celine Dion. She has such a fabulous voice," Robert said in happiness.

"I think so too, Daddy. _The Power of Love_ is one of her most beloved songs. She really hits the high notes on that one," Kim exclaimed.

"You're not kidding, Kim. She seems to only get better as she grows older," Anna commented.

"Do you think you could sing like Celine Dion, Mommy?" Stephen wondered.

"No, I don't think I could, Stephen," Kim murmured regretfully. "Celine's voice is a lot more powerful than mine is. Only she can hit the high notes in her songs."

"At least you can still sing, Mommy. I love your voice," Lilli said in sweetness.

"Me too. It will always be the best to us," Stephen added.

"Thanks, guys," Kim said and smiled in warmness.

Kim hugged her children before kissing each of their foreheads. Robert turned left at the stop sign. He drove past three children roller-blading down the sidewalk.


End file.
